


Little Green Monster

by Randomdrabbles (StoryAnonGuy33)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, School Play, gay fluff, not too au, probably like Brotherhood type Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/Randomdrabbles
Summary: Prompto decides to try out for the school play. At the same time, both Noctis and Prompto are working on an English project. Noctis can't shake this weird feeling he gets from Promptos' partner. Why does he make Noctis so angry?Or they one where both Noctis and Prompto are starting to realize they may be more than just friends. That and Noctis may have an issue with jealously.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 46
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, long time no see. Hope you'll be able to relax and enjoy this fic!  
> Be sure to comment and like!

Prompto partially covered his face with his hand. A small laugh grew from deep in his chest until it burst loudly out of his mouth. Quickly turning maniacal.

"You pathetic fool!! Now fall...Fall into the primordial abyss!!!!" he said loudly, a girl was standing opposite of him, looking distressed to say the least.

"N-no...you can't do this" she said, Prompto quickly cutting her off.

"I can and WILL!" he replied, his voice bellowing throughout the room.

"Now Perish!" Prompto spoke, making a series of hand motions that made the rest of the class, including Noctis, laugh.

"He's such a dork" Noctis thought lightly. Their teacher, Mrs Deidrick, clapping her hands from the back of the room.

"Wonderful, superb. That was a stirring performance indeed. Very good work you two" she spoke, walking over to them. Prompto walking back to his desk, Noctis leaning over a bit.

"That was great Prom. You really sounded like a villain there" he whispered, Prompto smiling at him.

"Thanks Noct, but it wasn't anything special" he replied, sounding a bit sheepish. Noctis was cut off by the teacher beginning to talk again. Truth be told, English was probably one of Noctis' preferred classes. Not favorite, since most classes in general were pretty boring and sorta a hassle to deal with. He had lucked out this year and gotten Prompto in the same class as him. That's probably why it was close to being his favorite class.

"Though, that probably has nothing to do with the class itself" he thought to himself, wondering if that's why P.E. wasn't as annoying as other years. Since he and Prompto were in that together 

too.

"And then I say to you. Noctis speak your mind. Or better yet, let the literature speak for you" Mrs Deidrick said, somewhat dramatically. Noctis snapped back to the here and now, quickly standing up.

"I uh....well....would say...." he trailed off, having no idea what was going on in the least.

"Yes?" Noctis finally replied, hoping it didn't sound too much like a question. Mrs Deidrick paused, her eyes wide from behind her rather thick glasses.

"Yes?....yes. Yes!" she spoke, starling Noctis a bit.

"Very good Mr Caelum, very good" she said, turning back to the board. Noctis letting out a small sigh of relief as he sat down. He could tell Prompto was giving him a look, he could feel it. Turning to see, he was right. Raised eyebrow and everything.

"You have no idea what she said do you" Prompto whispered, Noctis looking stoic while shaking his head. The two then trying to stifle a laugh.

"Dude, try to pay attention or Ignis will give you a stern talking to" Prompto joked, 

"Yeah yeah" Noctis sighed, trying to hide a small smile. The one that came about anytime Prompto expressed worry or care for him.

"Now students, I have decided the upcoming project will be best done in pairs. To allow the wings of knowledge to carry you to new heights and what better way than to fly with another?" Mrs Deidrick asked, Noctis not sure if that really made any sense or not. Noctis wasn't big on group work, unless it was with Prompto. Other than that, he'd rather work alone. As luck would have it, Mrs Deidrick would have already picked the pairs for them. Of course.

"Prompto, you're with Amicus" she spoke, Noctis letting out a small huff. Amicus? Really? The sports guy or whatever it was he was he did. He was such a jerk, no way he wanted Prompto hanging out with a guy like that. Glancing over Amicus didn't even look Prompto's way. A couple girls looking disappointed. He was considered "classically" handsome by some at the school. Slicked back dark hair, prominent jaw line, wide shouldered. Noctis couldn't see it. 

"Sorry Prom" Noctis whispered, Prompto not looking too thrilled himself.

"Noctis you'll be with Clara" Mrs Deridrick added, nearing the end of her list.

"She's...not awful. I guess" Noctis thought, never really talking to her to begin with, so he couldn't really say.

"Now, you'll have a few weeks to get together with your partner and get your project done. Afterword, you and your partner will give a presentation to the rest of the class. You'll be graded for both the presentation and the written parts too. So keep that in mind" Mrs Deidrick explained.

"Before class ends I'll give you all your topics. Don't leave before I do so" she added, everyone sorta grumbling out an answer. Noctis was beginning to feel as if English was starting to lose it's appeal as his almost favorite class.

Prompto spotted Noctis sitting at their usual spot for lunch. At the wooden table under the large tree in the school courtyard.

"Noct, afternoon" Prompto joked, sitting across from him, dropping his bag next to him.

"Geez Prompto, you're pretty late. I thought you fell down again or something" Noctis chuckled, Prompto feeling his ears warm up.

"I told you, they waxed the floors that day and it was slippery" he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah yeah. I just don't want anymore surprise trips to the nurses office" Noctis replied, picking at his lunch. Prompto hoping he wasn't blushing or anything now. Leave it to Noct to....jumble him up so easily.

"Anyway, you had to stay after English for a bit. Is everything okay?" Noctis then asked,

"I was just about to tell you" Prompto chuckled, pulling out his own food.

"Mrs Deidrick liked the way I read that passage from class so much she asked if I wanted to audition for the school play that's coming up" he explained, feeling pretty excited about it himself.

"Prompto that's great. And you said it wasn't anything special" Noctis smiled, Prompto feeling a little sheepish again.

"She said I have, a creative soul that's yearning to be set free" Prompto mimicked.

"Yeah, I believe it" Noctis commented, taking another bite of his food. It was quiet for a few beats.

"Do....do you really think I should. I mean, other students take this pretty seriously and I don't want to...I don't know. Be an issue for anyone" Prompto blurted out, his excitement ebbing a bit.

"You should totally go for it. What's stopping you from taking it seriously?" Noctis asked, Prompto pausing.

"That's true" he said quietly.

"I bet you're as good, if not better than all those other students trying out. I wouldn't worry Prom" Noctis added, sounding a bit sheepish himself. They were looking at each other now, sorta softly. Was it the lighting? It's not like this was first time they've looked at each other like this.

"Would...you go after school with me? For the audition I mean" Prompto said, Noctis nodding.

"Of course" he replied, before shoving some more food in his mouth. As if he was trying to stop himself from talking. Prompto nodded, probably awkwardly, in response. Figuring he should be eating too.

"Why does Noctis have to be so handsome..." he thought, trying not to focus on that right now. Or on how the light was catching his eyes, or how...soft his lips looked. Not to mention his hands or how he wanted to hold them.

"Prompto? Are you okay?" Noctis asked, Prompto jolting a bit. 

"Yes...yeah. Just...thinking about later" he said, drinking from his water bottle.

"Did Amicus talk to you after class at all?" Noctis asked, Prompto shaking his head.

"No. It was actually kinda rude since we're going to be working together for like, three weeks" he commented.

"It'll probably be one of those, do the project separately, then give the presentation together and that's it" Prompto chuckled, figuring it'd be better that way. Amicus always came across as one of those I'm better than you and I'll let you know types. Prompto wasn't a huge fan of people who where too big for their boots. Even more so since he had been bullied by guys like that for a number of years now.

"I wouldn't complain if it was. Guy's a jerk and that's all there is too it" Noctis stated flatly, earning a laugh from Prompto.

"I was just thinking that, though with a slightly different word choice" he chuckled,

"Great minds think alike" Noctis commented lightly, Prompto nodding in agreement. A voice suddenly broke into their conversation.

"Hey, Argentum!" someone called, Prompto looking up to see a few other students at other tables or benches. Everyone involved in their own things. Prompto lurched forward. Someone patting, more like smacking, his back.

"Sorry bout that, don't know my own strength" Amicus laughed, taking a seat next to Prompto.

"Oh...Amicus. Hi" Prompto said quietly, not sure why he was here right now. Or how he found him to begin with.

"Sorry I missed you after class. I have Calc on the third floor, so I really got to move. Don't want to be late" Amicus chuckled, Prompto nodding. 

"No worries. I did want to discuss our plan for the project though. I think it's best if we were to begin right away. I don't want to waste time" he commented,

"Don't worry, I'm pretty good when it comes to time frames. Can't be on the honor roll by being lazy ya know? If you're not busy now, we can set things up" Amicus offered, pulling out his binder. Prompto reaching for his own planner.

"If you wanted we could start after school today" Amicus offered,

"I uh, actually have plans today. Tomorrow would be good. I also have fifth period free everyday, if that would somehow work" Prompto explained.

"Oh nice, I have fifth period free every Thursday. We can meet up in the library and work then" Amicus replied, writing it down.

"Sounds like a plan for now" Prompto nodded,

"Alright, I'll see you then Argentum" Amicus nodded, flashing a smile before leaving the table. Prompto found this whole exchange odd. Not to mention he never even acknowledged Noctis being here, which was rude.

"Did you know he was on honor roll?" Prompto asked, Noctis only shrugging in response.

"I don't really care" he mumbled, finishing up his lunch. A small breeze rustling the leaves above them.

Noctis couldn't shake this sour feeling he got from Amicus at lunch. Something about the way he looked at Prompto. The way he smiled at him, it made Noctis....almost mad? Not like a normal mad but just something in the pit of his stomach.

"See you then Argentum" Noctis mocked under his breath. Who cares if he's on honor roll and captain of some random sports team. 

"Wait....I _don't_ care" Noctis reminded himself, stopping on his way up the stairs. Shaking his head, he began walking again. He was meeting Prompto after his last class and they were walking to the auditorium together. He knew Prompto would be nervous so...maybe some time together would ease his nerves. Noctis chuckled, he knew Prompto would nail the auditions. If all the times they recited movie lines together was any indication, then he was a shoe in. Noctis passed a few students, the hallway beginning to get crowded. Peering ahead, he spotted Prompto's familiar blonde head bobbing among the growing sea of students. Rushing ahead, he threw his arm around Prompto's shoulders.

"Noct, I was looking for you" Prompto smiled, that smile that made Noctis smile too. 

"My class ended a bit early so I went to the bathroom and figured, why not get a head start" Noctis said.

"Ah, the old going to the bathroom then leave early trick" Prompto joked.

"I asked Ignis if he could pick us up today. So we can hit our lockers before we leave" Noctis added, 

"Oh...thanks Noct. That makes it easier, I don't want to lug all my books downstairs" Prompto admitted. Finding it harder to move through all the other students, Noctis had to remove his arm from Prompto's shoulders. A little annoyed by it. He had hoped it'd help calm him down.

"Does it? Does he find it annoying? I never asked" Noctis thought, wondering if Prompto is too nice to say otherwise. He liked...holding Prompto, if that was holding.

"Great now I'm overthinking everything" Noctis thought, trying to ignore this for now.

"Noct?" Prompto asked, 

"Yep" Noctis replied, hoping he didn't miss something important.

"I asked how you felt about the play. About it being a re-telling of the warrior king and his oracle fighting deamons while also recounting history about the Lucis line" Prompto explained, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"I mean....it sounds like a lot. What's the actual plot?" Noctis questioned, finding warrior king pretty vague. Even more so since his family line were all warrior kings or queens.

"You know, I have no idea" Prompto laughed, the two turning down the hall leading to the auditorium.

"I was also thinking, would you want stay for dinner tonight?" Noctis asked, sorta looking at the ground.

"Oh dude sure, I always love staying over. Thanks" Prompto smiled.

"Good" Noctis replied. The two reaching the double doors leading into the auditorium.

"Prince Noctis?" a girl gasp, a few more turning to look.

"It's the prince!" they semi squealed, running over to him.

"Are you trying out for the play too?" one asked,

"Of course he is, it's basically about his family line" another replied.

"I'd love to be his oracle" a third said, the small group laughing. Glancing over at Prompto, he seemed put off. Or maybe....upset?

"No" Noctis replied flatly, to any and all comments. In not so many words he hated when this happened. Couldn't people just leave him alone? Prince this, prince that. Most of the time he figured people didn't even see him, just "the prince". Semi pushing past the rest of the group, he and Prompto entered the auditorium.

"I'm gonna sit back here. I don't want to end up....well you know" Noctis chuckled.

"Darn, here I thought I was going to see the princes expert acting skills" Prompto teased, Noctis laughing.

"Only for you maybe" he replied, reaching out to put his hand on Prompto's arm.

"Good luck Prom, I know you'll do great" Noctis said, offering a small smile. Prompto smiling 

widely in return.

"I'll do my best. Thanks Noct" he said, walking to the stage where the other students were congregating.

"What a dork" Noctis smiled, a familiar warmth now situated in his chest.

"At least he's _my_ dork" he thought lightly, watching everyone take their own seats as Mrs Deidrick began talking.

"A play? Prompto I had no idea you were interested in the theatrical arts" Ignis commented, cutting food for dinner. After what Prompto had felt was a successful audition, he and Noctis were back at Nocits' apartment. Ignis opted to stay for a while and make dinner to prevent Noctis from eating anymore takeout this week. Or make sure he was getting a balanced meal, as Ignis put it. 

"Our English teacher said I should try out. So I thought, why not" Prompto said, 

"It was after he read a passage during class. The teacher was so impressed she wanted him in the upcoming play" Noctis added in. Prompto chuckling a little.

"I see. That's very good news Prompto. What's the play about?" Ignis questioned, dumping the bowl of cut vegetables into a frying pan. Prompto seeing Noctis turn his nose up at the sight of it.

"A retelling of Lucis' warrior king and oracle traveling around and fighting deamons while also sorta retelling the history of Lucis and the astrals" Prompto explained, trying to recall what Mrs Deidrick said. Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"Isn't that....a tad vague? Lucis' history is filled with warrior kings and queens" he commented,

"Yeah, that's what I said" Noctis interjected, the three laughing.

"What part did you read for?" Ignis brought up, Prompto rubbing the back of his head.

"The...oracle. Though I'll be lucky if I get the part of a tree or something" he said, feeling kinda sheepish. Yeah, it was probably going to be reserved for a girl to begin with but the way it was written really spoke to him. The want to help people, giving them hope. Prompto always strived to be that type of person but often felt he fell short.

"Prom stop. I can easily see you being the oracle" Noctis stated.

"And...even if you did get the part of the tree, you'd be the best tree there" he added, Prompto almost missing it over the sounds of Ignis making dinner.

"You think?" Prompto asked, not sure what else to say.

"I do. So don't worry to much" Noctis commented, sort of looking down at the counter. Prompto knowing he did that when he was nervous. Prompto felt all jumbled again but he liked it. The way Noctis made him feel when they talked like this. The moment was broken by Ignis clearing his throat.

"I'm sure everything will go well Prompto" he said, almost sounding as if Ignis was referring to something else too. Or maybe it was just Prompto.

"Thanks Iggy. I hope you and Gladio will be able to make it...if I get in that is" Prompto laughed,

"Of course. Truth be told I'm classically trained myself" Ignis stated.

"Ignis, I had no idea" Noctis replied,

"You never asked. It's not often you find yourself in a situation requiring acting skills" Ignis said, Noctis nodding. Looking as if he was happy that it never came up.

"Honestly though, I'd love to see Noct act in something" Prompto laughed, quickly getting hit with a rolled up napkin.

" _Hey_ " Prompto laughed, throwing it back at Noctis.

"Well, I guess you have acting like a jerk down" Prompto managed to say through his laughter, a few more napkins bouncing off him before he threw them back at Noctis.

"Whatever you say, tree boy" Noctis joked, swatting a few balled up napkins away. 

"Oh you're asking for it now" Prompto smiled, moving to Noctis who had already darted away. 

"Don't think you can escape from my flawless running technique" Prompto laughed, chasing Noctis into the family room. It didn't take long for him to semi tackle Noctis. The two falling onto the couch, Noctis trying to squirm his way of of Prompto's hold. With a quick flip and a small yelp from Prompto, their position was now reversed. Granted, they had fallen off the couch and onto the floor in the process.

"You've never been able to pin me yet" Noctis laughed, the two somewhat out of breath now.

"Maybe...maybe I'm letting you win. Hate to shame you with all my crazy body strength" Prompto chuckled.

"What a guy" Noctis chuckled, nether of them trying to move anymore. Prompto's heart was still racing, though it was doubtful that it was from running around. He noticed Noctis' expression had softened some too. Handsome as always.

"So, what do I get, since I won?" Noctis teased, leaning down slightly. Prompto's eyes darted between Noctis' lips and eyes. Prompto always wondered how if his lips were as soft as they looked. Regardless of how much Noctis bit at them, Prompto always wanted to....

"I can think of one or two things" Prompto spoke softly. Noctis smiling down softly at him.

"If one of those things is dinner. Then you'd be correct" Ignis commented flatly from the kitchen. Noctis' face as red as Prompto's felt. Noctis practically jumped off Prompto, running a hand through his hair before speaking an incoherent sentence then leaving for the kitchen. Prompto sat up a bit slower wondering what just happened. They've rough housed before and admittedly Prompto usually ended up getting flustered but this time seemed different. Not bad different, not bad at all. It was....good. Did Noctis think so too? It almost seemed as if they were going to....Prompto shook his head.

"I'm probably just hungry" he told himself, walking to the table to meet Noctis and Ignis.

Noctis found himself looking out the window during Math class. Nothing new there, it was his last class of the day. How was he supposed to concentrate? What was new however, was his mind still replaying what had happened with himself and Prompto the day before. Just the thought of it made him feel all.....giddy?

"Do I even get giddy?" Noctis thought, not sure if that was the right word use. It's not like he didn't like it. Did Prompto? Was he just looking too much into something that wasn't any different than two other guys rough housing? Even though....guys don't usually look like they're going to kiss after doing so. Right?

"Noctis, your answer" the teacher asked, Noctis standing up on reflex.

"Four" he said, though he was actually asking what practice problem they were on. Blame it on his lack of articulation...probably.

"Yes very good, moving on" the teacher said, turning back to the board. Noctis just sitting back down. Feeling awkward for a number of reasons here.

"Actually, we better stop here. Focus on problems eight through sixteen for homework. See you all tomorrow" the teacher spoke, everything gathering their things and heading out.

"Noctis?" a voice asked, Noctis looking over to see Clara of all people standing at his desk.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left. We need to set up a schedule for our English project. I've been busy with another project lately and that's kept me from staring our latest one" Clara explained, Noctis nodding.

"No worries" Noctis commented, has she always been in his class? He doesn't really pay attention, since he barely bothers with anyone.

"So, I'm free today and tomorrow. If either day works for you. We may need to go by a week to week basis for scheduling" Clara explained, now sitting in the chair in front of Noctis' desk. Noctis took out his day planner, scanning this week he did have lessons with Ignis, not to mention training with Gladio.

"Today would probably be the best day" Noctis sighed, not wanting to spend any more time at school than he had too. Unless Prompto was somehow involved, wasn't so bad then.

"Perfect. We can head down to the library right now" Clara smiled. The two stood up, Noctis gathering his bag before leaving the classroom with Clara. He hoped this wouldn't be too much of a hassle to deal with.

On the way down to the library, Noctis glanced at Clara walking next to him. He never noticed how short she was, maybe a head and half shorter than himself. Her dark hair bobbed style head only up to his bicep. To be honest, he really doesn't pay attention to anyone at school. Half are fawning over him for being a prince and the other half aren't. Not that Noctis really cared if he was liked or not, it was just high school.

"You're pretty quiet" Clara commented lightly, Noctis sorta nodding in response.

"Don't worry Noctis. I'm not going to try and ask you out or explain how perfect we are for each other" she chuckled, Noctis letting out a small breath of relief. He had been attracted to guys for as long as he can remember. So when girls fawn all over him, it's even more uncomfortable overall.

"Thanks" Noctis said, not wanting to get too deep into it.

"Besides, I have a wonderful boyfriend who's twice the man anyone is" Clara laughed, offering a 

joking wink.

" _Thanks_ " Noctis replied flatly, for some reason thinking of Prompto when she said boyfriend.

"Clara hi" a girl walking the opposite way said.

"Haruko hey" Clara replied, the two beginning to talk. Noctis stopping to wait, other students semi pushing past the two.

"Can we move this along?" Noctis thought, their conversation thankfully ending.

"Sorry. I've been so busy lately I barely get to see anyone" Clara sighed.

"Are you on honor roll?" Noctis asked, thinking back to Amicus bragging about it before.

"Yes, I also take a couple higher level classes so I get pretty busy" Clara went on, Noctis glad she wasn't rubbing it in his face. Not like how jerky Amicus was the other day.

"That's why I wouldn't mind getting a chunk of this project done sooner rather than later. It seems as if all the teachers decide to set up all their projects at once" Clara sighed, the two walking by the teachers lounge. She stopped,

"Look at them, plotting in there. Let's set all our projects up at once and prevent anyone from having any free time. Who needs friendship when you have schoolwork" she spoke, Noctis 

raising his eyebrows in surprise. Clara not seeming to be the type to talk like that. Not that he really knew her to begin with.

"I'm only kidding" Clara laughed, turning the corner to enter the library.

"This is going to be some project" Noctis mumbled, catching the door before it closed.

Prompto checked his phone again. Making sure Noctis was actually in the library and that he didn't misread the message. Or maybe it was the winky face Noctis sent with the message that Prompto kept looking at. Honestly, Noctis had been on his mind a lot lately. Well, more than usual that is. Mostly because of the other night, and their rough housing. There was no denying that was flirting territory. Just the thought of it making Prompto's stomach twist up. Not in a bad way, maybe it was more of a warm feeling? He wasn't sure how to describe it. Just that he liked it, even more so that it came about because of Noctis. A small smile graced Prompto's lips before he felt someone throw their arm around his shoulders. Jumping a bit from the sudden contact, he heard a laugh.

"Sorry Argentum. I saw you walking and figured I'd stop over and say hi. Didn't meant to scare you" Amicus chuckled, Prompto letting out a breath.

"Oh Amicus, a simple hello would do fine next time" he commented, 

"So where you off too? Are you in any clubs or anything?" Amicus asked, the two walking down the hallway. Prompto wondering why Amicus was still holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm actually meeting Noct and we're leaving together. I was also at a drama club meeting" Prompto replied,

"Oh drama? Nice, are you in the upcoming play?" Amicus questioned.

"That's still be be seen" Prompto chuckled, sort of lying. He wanted to share this good news with Noctis before anyone else. 

"You know Argentum, I was really surprised on how well we worked together the other day" Amicus suddenly spoke.

"It'll make the project easier" Prompto replied, not sure what else to say. 

"From doing sports for so many years, it's a rare thing to come across. I think you and I will definitely go places" Amicus continued, Prompto not sure what he meant by that.

"Go to places that land us an A?" Prompto joked, not sure what else to say here.

"For starters, sure" Amicus chuckled, looking at him now. Prompto feeling his face warm up. What was going on here? Just then Noctis turned the corner with Clara. Prompto recognizing her from their English class.

"Oh good" Prompto thought, noticing a put off expression on Noctis' face as they approached.

"Noct I was just on my way to see you" Prompto said quickly, removing himself from Amicus' hold.

"I can see that" Noctis replied flatly,

"Argentum's a free agent _Noct_. Let the man breathe" Amicus more or less spat at Noctis. Almost mocking the nickname. What even brought that about? 

"Free agent?" Prompto thought, walking over to Noctis.

"See you in class tomorrow Argentum" Amicus smiled, turning on his heel and walking back down the hall.

"Wow, you _really_ lucked out" Clara said sarcastically,

"Do you have any other classes with him?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah, a couple advanced courses. Make no mistake he's smart. He'll just let everyone know, in spades" Clara sighed, looking somewhat put off herself.

"Anyway, see you two tomorrow" Clara waved, heading down the nearby staircase.

"Sorry about that Noct. He just sorta ambushed me" Prompto said, rubbing the back of his head. Noctis offered a shrug, Prompto knowing him well enough to know he didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what's this big news you wanted to share?" Noctis questioned, the two walking down the stairs now.

"Well, today they had a drama club meeting..." Prompto trailed off, Noctis nodding

"And they also showed who got what part" he added, trying to add some dramatic tension.

"Dude come on, no more suspense" Noctis chuckled, bumping his shoulder into Promptos as they walked.

"Did you get in?" he then asked, Prompto nodding.

"Prom! What part tell me" Noctis smiled, stopping.

"I"m the oracle!" Prompto exclaimed happily. Noctis' face broke into a smile

"Prom congrats!" he said, the two instinctively moving into a hug. They hugged often, not like you could ever tell Noctis was the hugging type. Though once he got you in his arms, it was a solid hug. Well, anytime Noctis hugged him that is. Prompto melted into a bit, something about being held by Noctis was so....comforting.

"I told you, I _knew_ you'd get in" Noctis said into his ear, his breath tickling Prompto's neck a bit.

"Thanks Noct...that means a lot" Prompto replied softly, the two just standing in each others embrace.

"I think this is a reason to celebrate. We should order takeout" Noctis commented, stepping back from their hug. Prompto couldn't help but laugh.

"You just don't want to cook tonight" he stated, Noctis shrugging.

"Details details" he said, beginning to walk down the stairs again. Prompto's steps feeling somewhat lighter than before.

Noctis adjusted his body armor. Safety first right? Seriously though, his wrist protector got smacked off once and he had to wear a wrist brace for two weeks. Not to mention the verbal lashing Gladio got from Ignis afterword. The after effects of that probably lasted two weeks also, if not longer.

"And what is this supposed to do again?" Gladio asked, clearly not trying to hide the skepticism in his tone.

"I read somewhere that if you study while doing something physical, you'll have a higher chance of remembering it later" Prompto explained,

"It's worked for me with my running" he added. Sitting at a small table in the somewhat large training room. His Chemistry notes spread out in front of him. Noctis wasn't so sure about this himself but it beats sitting around and studying to the point of falling asleep.

"Well, I guess we'll do some free sparring while Prompto asks you some questions" Gladio commented, readying himself. Noctis took his stance, Gladio rushing toward him with a downward slash. Noctis sidestepped it, counterattacking with a slash aimed at Gladio's wrist protector. Predicting his move, Gladio twisted his body and hit Noctis across the stomach.

"Keep your guard tight" Gladio stated, Noctis taking a few steps back.

"Anytime now Prompto" he said, parrying a few of Gladio's strikes.

"Are two atoms of the same element identical?" Prompto asked, Noctis trying to think of the answer while also keeping up with Gladio's onslaught of strikes.

"No?" Noctis finally replied, 

"Right, good job" Prompto said, looking back at his paper.

"Name three common acids" he asked, Noctis getting slashed across the chest. Readjusting his stance, he attacked again. Gladio's defenses were too solid, Noctis was having trouble finding an opening to exploit.

"Oh right, I have to answer too" Noctis thought, his attention clearly split.

"Uhhh. Nitric...Sulphuric" he began, drawing a blank for the last one. Gladio swiped at his leg, throwing him off balance.

"Phosphoric!" Noctis added before thrusting his wooden sword toward Gladio.

"Great work Noct" Prompto chuckled.

"What's an alloy?" he questioned, Noctis barely hearing him over the ongoing battle.

"What?" Noctis called from across the room,

"An alloy! What's an alloy!?" Prompto called back. 

"Arm" Gladio spoke, hitting Noctis' shoulder. Noctis was beginning to get frustrated. Between trying to recall Chemistry questions and keep up with Gladio, he wasn't doing great at either. Before Noctis could react, Gladio had swiftly disarmed him while also pushing him over. His wooden sword flying across the training room. Another yelp and a crash made both Gladio and Noctis look over to the table where Prompto was.

"Prom?" Noctis asked, not seeing him at the table.

"You still with us Prompto?" Gladio stated, walking over to the table, Noctis scrambling to his feet. Rushing over, Prompto was laying on the floor, his papers scattered around him.

"Oh no, Prom. Did you get hit?" Noctis asked, terrified he may have hurt Prompto.

"No...almost. Falling over probably saved me from getting smashed in the face" Prompto chuckled, sitting up. He held his shoulder, wincing lightly.

"I'm getting some ice. Just sit tight" Noctis spoke, feeling somewhat frantic now as he dashed out of the training room.

"In hindsight this was a stupid idea" Prompto sighed, feeling like an idiot for suggesting this at all.

"I get the reasoning behind it but maybe training is a bit too intense for something like this" Gladio replied, gathering his papers.

"Granted, this is Noct's only workout. I doubt he'd go running" he added, Prompto letting a laugh slip.

"It'd be a pretty slim shot" he chuckled.

"Maybe a brisk walk" Prompto added, Gladio laughing a bit in response.

"I guess anything's possible. With you being the oracle now and all" he chuckled. Prompto suddenly feeling sheepish.

"So you know about the play too?" he commented,

"Noct told me. He seems pretty excited about the whole thing. Or at least excited for you being in the play" Gladio explained before taking a drink from his water bottle. Prompto felt that warm feeling again, despite the very apparent ache in his shoulder.

"I mean, he did hug me after I told him I got the part soooo" Prompto trailed off. Gladio making a few choking sounds before coughing.

"I'm sorry....Noctis _hugged_ you? A real hug? With touching?" Gladio asked in a now hoarse voice.

"Yeah, so? We hug all the time" Prompto replied slowly, not sure what this was about. Gladio just looked at him.

"Our grumpy prince who hates being touched by anyone, hugged you. You don't find that....surprising?" he questioned, Prompto shaking his head.

"I will agree that he can get pretty grumpy" he laughed,

"You _must_ be something special" Gladio commented. Prompto feeling his face heat up.

"I...I don't know about that" he mumbled out. The training door opening to reveal both Noctis and Ignis, cutting their conversation short.

"I wouldn't worry" Gladio added before the two quickly came over.

"Sorry Prom, it too me forever to find some ice. I also brought Ignis to check your shoulder.

"It's....it's just a bruise" Prompto commented, not used to people fussing over him like this. His body shivered slightly as Noctis pressed the ice pack on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Prompto, just a nasty bump. You'll be fine in about a week" Ignis stated,

"Thanks Ignis. Sorry for the trouble everyone. Just a dumb idea on my part" Prompto commented.

"If anything, it was Noctis holding his sword too lightly" Gladio joked, earning a glare from Noctis.

"Perhaps control is the next thing you two need to work on" Ignis added lightly, adjusting his glasses.

"Okay ha ha. You're all hilarious" Noctis said flatly. Clearly having enough of the little jokes.

"Thanks for the ice Noct" Prompto said, patting Noctis' thigh.

"Yeah, yeah.Sorry for the mishap" Noctis replied, patting Prompto's hand. Despite not looking at him.

"Always the cool guy" Prompto thought, the warmth of Noctis' hand lingering long after he moved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming up  
> I know the first one wasn't much to go on, so hopefully people will start enjoying the story more

"Yeah, our rehearsals are starting at the end of the week. So on top of the project, I'll be staying after for that" Prompto explained, Noctis walking beside him down the school hallway. It was fifth period, Prompto was heading to the library to work on his project with Amicus. Noctis offering to walk with him, his class nearby anyway. Not that he wouldn't have walked with him anyway.

"I think they'll be giving us a schedule, I'll run a copy off for you" he added,

"Thanks. I'd hate to text you in the middle of rehearsal" Noctis chuckled.

"I could just play it off as the Astrals or something. I hope they don't call collect. Think of the charges" Prompto laughed,"You dork" Noctis replied, laughing himself."You're one to talk" Prompto jokingly retorted. Before Noctis could speak up, someone wedged themselves between the two. Noctis nearly falling over in the process.

"Afternoon Argentum. Ready for some more project time?" Amicus laughed, Prompto looking over to see if Noctis was okay.

"Yeah...I guess" Prompto replied,

"Don't worry. Noct can take a hit, right _Noct_ " Amicus chuckled. Noctis remained silent.

"I'll catch up with you later Prompto" he said before turning down another hall.

"I'll....see you soon then" Prompto called, hoping he heard him over the other students.

"So how was your day?" Amicus asked plainly, like he didn't just try to shove Noctis over.

"Fine, how was yours?" Prompto asked back. He and Amicus never talked before this project, what did he like? What were his hobbies? Did Prompto even want to know?

"Oh before I forget, I think we may need to have a couple more after school days for working on this project. I thought the weekly days would be enough but I think we'll end up falling behind" Amicus suddenly spoke.

"Well, I got into the play so I'm not sure..." Prompto began,

"Woah dude, congrats. That's great news" Amicus smiled, giving him a slight pat on the back. Prompto feeling like his hand was lingering a bit.

"Th-thanks" Prompto replied, feeling a little embarrassed Amicus was making such a deal from this. They barely knew each other.

"So I'm guessing after school might not work then huh" Amicus added, Prompto nodding.

"We could...always meet up on a weekend?" Prompto suggested, not sure what else would work right now.

"I like it, nothing like some real one on one time" Amicus commented.

"We'd have to find a library or something that we can meet up at" Prompto said,

"Why not just meet at either of our places? Less distractions for working" Amicus commented. He wasn't wrong, and it would allow them to talk and discuss things without being shushed by anyone. Prompto had a habit of getting a little loud. Not that Noctis ever complained or anything. Dodging a few more students heading into a nearby classroom, Prompto and Amicus pushed open the double library doors.

"Yeah, that does make sense" Prompto said quietly,

"Great. Your place on Saturday?" Amicus asked, like he had this planned out already.

"Su---sure. I'll give you my address before we leave today" Prompto answered, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by Amicus and his, direct personality. Sitting down, Amicus sat next to Prompto. The two taking out their project notes.

"Now I was thinking we could split this up between two slides" he began, showing Prompto his notes.

"That makes sense, better than having it all jammed onto one" Prompto replied, jotting down something in his notebook. Prompto caught Amicus looking at him.

"Do I have pen on my face?" Prompto joked. 

"No, just admiring your eyes. Great shade of blue" Amicus said quietly, Prompto's ears suddenly hot. What...what made him say that? he laughed, somewhat awkwardly, turning back to his notes.

"No one ever tell you?" Amicus asked, leaning over a bit, their shoulders touching.

"Not really no" Prompto replied. 

"Shame. They're the type you could get lost in for hours. I better be careful, otherwise I may end up forgetting about the project completely." Amicus grinned, looking back at his notes. Prompto not sure what to say, much less think. He forced it away, focusing back on his work for now. Finding that Amicus was still sitting rather close to him.

The screen flashed as the game ended. Noctis putting the plastic gun back in the slot.

"Prom? Are you okay? You weren't even trying that last round" he spoke, Prompto chuckling a bit. With little homework between the two of the them. Noctis thought a stop at their usual arcade seemed like a good idea. Prompto however, seemed miles away right now.

"Yeah, just tired I guess. A lot happening with school and now rehearsals starting tomorrow" Prompto commented.

"I'm probably just nervous" he added, Noctis barely able to hear him over the sound of all the game machines. Noctis felt bad, he knew how much Prompto was looking forward to this. He didn't want him going into it with a negative mindset already.

"Let's forget about all that for now and just play some games" Noctis offered, Prompto nodding. Noctis suddenly felt stupid, like it made him sound like he didn't care about Prompto's problems.

"Or we can leave, whatever you want" Noctis quickly added, 

"No it's okay Noct. We can stay for a while" Prompto replied, just as quickly. Walking around, the two played a few more games here and there. Prompto seemingly having more fun than when they first arrived. Something else was bothering him though, Noctis couldn't put his finger on it but it was something. He first noticed when they met up at the end of the school day, Prompto seemed put off. Which was even more odd considering what a ball of sunshine he was all the time. 

"Did I...really just think that?" Noctis thought, not that it was a lie. Prompto was always in a good 

mood. It was one of the many things Noctis loved about him.

"Okay...not now" he thought again, his thoughts getting a little too honest.

"What? I was cheated" Prompto laughed, hoping off the large motorcycle controller.

"I told you not to speed up at the turns" Noctis chuckled, pushing all his other thoughts away for right now. Once he started cross examining his feelings about Prompto, he'd be spaced out all day.

"Anything else you want to hit up before we go?" Prompto asked, taking his school bag back from Noctis.

"Maybe one more thing" Noctis suggested, peering over Prompto's shoulder. Walking over to a line of toy capsule machines, he looked them over.

"Here we go" he said, inserting a coin into the one and twisting the knob. A small plastic bobble popped out. Prompto walked up behind him.

"Here" Noctis commented, more or less pushing it into Prompto's hand.

"Noct, you shouldn't have" Prompto joked, uncapping it. He let out a small gasp, it was a chocobo cell phone charm.

"It's adorable" Prompto smiled, Noctis smiling a bit too. His whole, too cool for everything facade never held up around Prompto.

"Just, you know. For tomorrow and all. Luck I guess" Noctis rambled, not sure what he was trying to say.

"Noctis, thank you" Prompto smiled.

"Actually wait a sec" he added, digging in his pocket and walking over to another machine. Twisting it and taking the small plastic bobble, he went back to Noctis.

"Prom..." Noctis trailed off, feeling sheepish all of a sudden. He opened it, unable to hold back a laugh. It was a hot pink chocobo keychain with a small crown.

"Guess I'm a hot pink kinda guy" Noctis sighed, Prompto laughing beside him.

"It's got a cute little crown and everything" he pointed out, Noctis finding it rather ironic.

"I guess it makes sense. You being my prince and all" Prompto spoke, Noctis quickly looking up at him. Did Prompto...did he say Noctis was his prince?

"I mean _a_ prince....you being _the_ prince in general" Prompto fumbled, his face red now. 

"We should....we should go" he sighed, turning on his heel and heading toward the door. Noctis still processing what Prompto had said. Realizing how much he liked being called "His" prince. "Hey, wait up" Noctis chuckled. Trotting to catch up with Prompto, his steps seemed somewhat lighter than usual.

Prompto sat in one of the cushioned seats in the school auditorium, looking over his script. It was the first day of rehearsals and Mrs Deidrick just jumped right into things. Most of the drama members seemed to be regulars. Prompto was one of the few new people. Only making him slightly more nervous than before.

"I'm going to have to highlight all my lines" he thought, finding it hard to separate his from everyone else's. A few other students were reading their parts on stage. Prompto not up for another scene or two. He watched the other members preform their lines, still a little lost on what the plot of the play was.

"Mrs Deidrick, since I'm a girl shouldn't I be a Lucis queen and not king?" the lead girl, Nicole, asked, stopping the scene.

"Oh darling. We can't let our theatrical expression be quelled by the notion of historical gender norms" Mrs Deidrick spoke, which made sense, if Prompto understood her right.

"Prompto is playing a part that has been solely filled by a woman since it's inception" she added, pointing to Prompto in his seat. Everyone on stage looking at him. 

"You are so right" Nicole said nodding. Prompto not sure if she meant him playing oracle or herself playing king.

"Let's bring Prompto up here, we can move on to the third scene" Mrs Deidrick stated, waving Prompto over. Walking to the stage, he flipped his script to the appropriate page.

"Just focus on keeping pace for now. Don't forget, don't just read the lines. _Feel_ the lines. _Become_ the character" Mrs Deidrick explained, Prompto hoping he could do this.

"The deamons have been plaguing our star for far too long. It is time we undertook this quest ourselves. Travel to distant lands. Keep our people safe by fighting the deamons with the power of the crystal" Nicole started,

"My king, if it is your wish to lead your people to a safer future by eradicating the darkness that has spread over our lands. Then as oracle, I will accompany you henceforth" Prompto spoke.

"The journey will be long and dangerous. We may never return" Nicole added, flipping her page.

"I am prepared for such sacrifice. For even in a glimmer of hope shines for our people. I will gladly lay down my life to bring that hope to them" Prompto read, feeling somewhat...intense.

"I just got chills, Tina chuckled from a few feet away.

"You're under the air vent Tina" Olivias replied plainly,

"I meant about the scene Olivias" she huffed. 

"Wonderful work you two. A few things to work on but a great start" Mrs Deidrick commented from the first row of seats.

"Now. Let's stop with the read through for a bit and work on some more acting exercises. Everyone to the stage" Mrs Deidrick said, walking up herself.

"Line up. Now I want everyone to react to the emotions I give them. So when I say cry, you pretend to cry. Though I don't want any basic crying. Overact, get it all out. When people are sitting in the back of the room, they need to be able to see your expressions. Hear your voice. Feel your words" Mrs Deidrick explained.

"Now, everyone laugh. Big laughs everyone, don't be shy" she said, everyone beginning to laugh. Loud hearty laughs you'd see when people were trying to well, act out a laugh.

"Now cry. You've all been chosen to stay in high school for the next twenty years" Mrs Deidrick joked, one girl fake screaming as well as fake crying. Prompto had to admit, this was a little embarrassing. He usually only overacted when Noct and himself were joking around.

"Now walk around the stage and continue following my directions. Movement in a scene is vital to avoid a boring play" Mrs Deidrick said, clapping her hands once to get everyone moving.

"I have a feeling my face muscles are going to be sore tomorrow" Prompto thought jokingly, moving back and forth on stage. Wondering if this was going to happen every rehearsal.

"Now be angry" Mrs Deidrick instructed happily, Prompto trying his best to sneer.

Noctis let out another yawn. Tapping his fingers on the open book before him.

"Noctis would you quit yawning. We've only been working on this for fifteen minutes" Clara laughed, pushing another book across the library table.

"Yeah yeah" Noctis replied, closing his current book in favor for the new one. For Lucis history being so broad, they couldn't find much information on their topic. It was funny though, all those extra lessons with Ignis covered this. Sadly they need a set number of book sources and it's not like he could turn Ignis in as a source.

"Or could I?" Noctis thought, finding it funny to just give Ignis to Mrs Deidrick for a day or two to prove the information was right. 

"I'll have to tell Prom later" he added, wondering how his rehearsal was going. His train of thought broken by a number of guys snickering behind a nearby bookcase.

"Hey Amicus, what's up bro?" a voice asked, Noctis grimacing at the mention of him.

"Just grabbing a book for my English project" he replied, Noctis trying to focus back on his own work.

"Oh, that garbage on the Lucis line?" one said,

"Yep. Nothing like learning about that trash family....again" Amicus replied. Noctis' ears perking at the mention of his family line being, garbage. Not that he knew any of them other than his father.

"Isn't what's his name in your English class?" the same guy asked,

"Oh yeah. _Nauseous_ Lucis Caelum" Amicus laughed. The other guys clearly finding it as funny as he did. Clara was looking at him now, sorta worried?

"Who are you partnered with?" a third guy asked.

"Argentum" Amicus replied plainly,

"Camera boy?" one asked. Noctis gripped his pen. If they say one bad thing about Prompto _or_ his camera, he'll knock that bookcase right over on them. It got quiet after that, Noctis not sure if they were whispering now or what. The four came out from behind the bookcase, a few catching seeing Noctis.

"Dude, Nauseous is right there" one said,

"What a loser" the other replied. They left with a few not so hushed laughs.

"What jerks. What dumb low brain level jerks" Clara spoke as soon as they were out of earshot. Noctis remained quiet. He always knew people hated him for being part of the royal family. He knew a lot of people hated the royal family period. For as many people liked him or his family, it was probably equal parts hate. If not more.

"Whatever" he said, trying not to show how much it stung. What did he care if he was picked on or bullied? It was only high school. Clara didn't say anything, she looked upset, like she wanted to speak again.

"They're just jerks Noctis....." Clara said again, going back to her work. 

"So long as Prompto is left out of it, I'm fine" he thought. Knowing how much Prompto was picked on by guys like that. Knowing how much it hurt him, even if he acted like it didn't. He gripped his pen again.

"So long as I'm around. He doesn't need to worry about that" Noctis thought, looking back at his book. Trying to ignore all this now.

"Whatever" he mumbled again, flipping his page.

**Prompto: I'll be done around 3, sooner if I'm lucky. You can come over then**

Prompto hit send. It was Saturday, the day Amicus was coming over to work on their English project. Something about it felt...uncomfortable? Prompto really only ever had Noctis come over. Well, Ignis and Gladio too sometimes but that was about it. He barely knew Amicus, certainly not enough to invite over to his house.

"It's probably only a one time thing. Hopefully" Prompto told himself. His phone beeping.

**Noct(prince charming): Yeah 3 should be ok. We can have a movie marathon tonight or something**

Prompto smiled to himself, liking the sound of that.

**Prompto: Yea! Wanna stay over? :)**

**Noct(prince charming): Sure :)**

**Prompto: Sweet, we can pick out some movies later, I have leftovers, it'll be great**

**Noct(prince charming): You sure know how to convince a guy lol**

**Prompto: I know you're hinting at take out again and no. If we get take out Ignis will take me out**

**Noct(prince charming): On a date????**

Prompto let out a laugh, sure Noctis was laughing at this point too.

**Prompto: No, like an assassin. Like an assassin that wants you to eat a healthy diet and will make a really healthy meal for my funeral that was your fault to begin with because you wouldn't eat my leftovers**

**Noct(prince charming): Wow....to think all that could happen ;P**

**Prompto: NOCT!! D:**

**Noct(prince charming): I'm only teasing you dork**

**Prompto: You're the dork...you dork**

**Noct(prince charming): Debatable :P**

**Prompto: I gtg, I'll see you later :)**

**Noct(prince charming): Fine and I'm looking forward to it**

**Noct(prince charming): :)**

Prompto was still smiling, always enjoying when Noctis spent the night with him. Or vice versa. He was alone a lot, if not all the time. So having Noctis over was a nice change of pace. He also knew Noctis liked his alone time. Though it didn't take much for Prompto to see Noctis got lonely too. He just wasn't as vocal as other people were. Noctis was funny like that, other people felt he was just stuck up or rude. Like he was some high and mighty guy that was so above everyone else. Nothing could be farther from the truth, Noctis was kinda....awkward. Not in a bad way, it was really cute. He's just shy, he has no desire to be the center of attention. So for the most part he keeps to himself.

"Well, he can get a little needy with me sometimes" Prompto thought, recalling the time he got a little too involved in Kings Knight and Noctis got huffy that he wasn't paying attention to him. So Prompto ended up getting pelted with paper balls until he started paying attention to Noctis again. Prompto admittedly has never seen him like that with anyone else. The chime of the doorbell broke his thoughts.

"Okay, here we go" Prompto sighed. Walking to and opening the front door.

"Argentum hey! Nice place you got here" Amicus spoke, Prompto letting him in. Taking notice of the now cloudy sky outside.

"Looks like rain" Prompto commented,

"It does. Felt a few drops on the way over" Amicus chuckled, taking his hoodie off.

"We can work in here" Prompto commented, leading Amicus to the family room. His papers already set up on coffee table. Amicus took a seat on the couch, rummaging through his bag and pulling out his binder.

"Parents around?" he asked, Prompto shaking his head.

"Ohhh. So this is some real one on one time" Amicus smiled,

"What...do you mean by that?" Prompto chuckled, somewhat nervously.

"Just you and me. No distractions, maybe getting to know each other a bit better" Amicus answered plainly. Prompto making a slight oh sound in response.

"When it comes to cute guys like you, I get a little flirty. Guess I can't help myself" he added coyly, Prompto's eyes going wide.

"Cu...." he barely managed to say. Could Amicus be gay too? Prompto had known he was only interested in guys for a long time now. Granted, he never told anyone...not wanting to be bullied anymore than he already was. Regardless, Amicus was just joking around, right?

"Anyway. I finished my first set of slides. Wanna check them out?" he asked, holding a small stack of papers. Prompto merely nodded, taking a seat next to him on the couch. It didn't take long for Amicus to more or less press into his side, the two looking over his work.

"Okay, since you covered that here. I can take it off my stuff" Prompto pointed, crossing something out in his notebook.

"How many more book sources do we need?" Amicus questioned, Prompto flipping his pages.

"None, we need two more web sources though" he replied.

"Got a computer? We can look them up right now. Once that's all done.We can put everything together" Amicus explained. No way was Prompto going to use his laptop with Amicus here. For more reasons than just the fact he has a....picture of himself and Noctis as the background.

"In the other room yeah" Prompto said, looking over to the den. Amicus letting out a sigh.

"Ugh, I'm so comfy here" he chuckled, grabbing Prompto's shoulder and falling back against the couch. Prompto being pulled down with him. Amicus readjusted his hold, his arm now slung across Prompto's shoulders. Something someone could consider cuddling. Not that Prompto did.

"Feeling comfy Argentum?" Amicus asked, rather quietly. Looking at Prompto with a look that made it look like he was getting flirty.

"I mean....the couch is nice" Prompto commented, Amicus smiling.

"Cute and funny without even trying. I like it" he commented, that not being Prompto's intention. He didn't want to be rude here but at the same time. He didn't want to reveal something he shouldn't. It's not like he's never been complimented before. Granted, they were all from Noctis. Not that he minded. It didn't take much for Noctis to turn him into a giggly mess. Amicus' compliments weren't really like that.

"Anyway, we could sit here for a bit. Or drag ourselves to your computer and get our work done" Amicus stated, pretending as if he was weighing the options.

"I think it's best to get our work done" Prompto offered, not wanting to have to juggle this and the play. Prompto was the first to sit up, partly feeling like Amicus was eyeing him or something.

"It's right through here" he pointed, Amicus following him into the den. Hitting the power button, Amicus took a seat next to Prompto, opening his notebook.

"Just two right? That shouldn't be too hard" he sighed. Prompto opening the web browser. 

"Let's see what MOOGLE has to say" he mumbled, typing in Lucis Caelum history. A picture of King Regis popped up, a small picture of Noctis below him. Prompto smiled seeing it. Here Noctis was a _literal_ prince but in real life he was a, huge dork who made bad, yet great jokes and was so shy and....way more handsome than this picture let on. Prompto could go on and on about Noctis. Not that he would....out loud anyway.

"Don't you sort of, hate this project?" Amicus stated flatly. Breaking Prompto's daydream....er, totally normal thoughts about Noctis.

"Not a big English fan?" he asked, Amicus shaking his head.

"First. Why is this an English project? Shouldn't it be History? Second, I can't stand the royal family. Nothing but a spoiled group of do nothings if you ask me. yet we praise them like they're the astrals or something" Amicus began listing off, like this isn't the first time he's voiced these feelings.

"I mean, we were reading that book that was based on past kings exploits" Prompto offered.

"I also don't think the royal family is as a bad as all that" he added, Amicus totally ignoring what Prompto just said.

"I mean, you hang out with what's-his-name. Don't you ever feel that he's slumming with you or something? He never looks like he's actually enjoying anything. Like he doesn't care about anything but himself. Everyone else just happens to be around" Amicus stated, Prompto's heart dropping at the comment. Noctis enjoyed things with him. They were happy a lot...weren't they?

"He's a stuck up price. Probably just playing you till we graduate and then you'll never hear from him again. It's a jerk move and frankly, you deserve better. It's so clear to see. I'm surprised you put up with it" Amicus finished, Prompto biting his lip lightly.

"This website looks good" he commented, desperately trying to ignore what Amicus just said.

"It can't be true...can it?" Prompto thought, clicking another link. Something about Amicus' words really stung. About Noctis not caring about him, at all. That he couldn't wait to get away from him? Could...could that really be true?

"No...no way" Prompto quickly thought, not wanting to give any spare thought to any of this.

"Wait, try this one" Amicus offered, putting his hand ontop of Prompto's. Snapping him back to what they were doing. Amicus not really moving his hand, even after opening the new page.

"I...need that hand to write" Prompto said, Amicus grinning again.

"Course" he said, slowly moving it as Prompto grabbed his pen. Not sure how to feel, about any of this. More or less hoping to finish up fast and just be done for today.

Noctis walked up to Prompto's door, overnight bag and umbrella in hand. It had begun raining some time ago and didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon. The door opened, Prompto smiling his usual smile.

"Hey Noct" Prompto said,

"Hey Prom, can I come in?" Noctis asked, not wanting to be out in the rain anymore.

"Right, sure, sorry" Prompto replied, ushering him in. 

"Did Ignis drive you?" he asked, Noctis shaking his head.

"Nope, got busy. I took the bus" he answered, putting his coat and umbrella in the usual spot. They walked into the family room.

"Parents gone again?" Noctis asked, seeing that everything looked somewhat untouched.

"Aren't they always?" Prompto joked, Noctis knowing he felt otherwise. He reached out to lightly touch his shoulder, Prompto offering a smile.

"Shoulder doing okay?" Noctis asked quietly,

"Yeah, considering you almost killed me and all" Prompto laughed, Noctis jokingly poking his chest a bit.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" he smiled, sitting down on the couch. As odd as it sounded he smelled something, was it cologne?

"Prompto...did you start wearing cologne?" Noctis asked, the smell a bit too much for him as he fanned the air around him with his hand.

"Oh that. Amicus wears it. A bit too much if you ask me, it was hard to focus on our work to be honest" Prompto sighed, sitting next to him.

"How did all that go?" Noctis asked next, not really wanting to hear about Amicus at all. Just the project bits.

"It was whatever. We got all our sources out of the way. Next thing is to compile it and then we're done" Prompto answered, looking rather put off.

"Probably helps that you're an English genius" Noctis commented, 

"I wouldn't go that far" Prompto chuckled. Noctis put his hand up to stop him from adding anything else to his sentence.

"I would. You've gotten A's in English ever since I've known you, and that's a long time" he went on, Prompto looking sheepish.

"I was really hoping we could've worked together but no, the teacher already picked partners" Noctis sighed.

"Yeah, I really like working with you too" Prompto replied. Noctis' stomach flipping a little. It was quiet now, other than the sound of rain hitting against the windows.

"Oh! That reminds me, I took some great pictures when I was out on a run the other day" Prompto said happily, running to get his camera.

"You should come with me sometime" he called from the other room.

"Yeah, something about waking up early and then running doesn't sit well with me" Noctis said truthfully, Prompto laughing as he sat back down next to Noctis. Noctis scooted closer to him, looking at the small camera screen. Prompto clicked through, explaining what caught his eye or how the lighting effected the subject matter. Or how cute the dog was that he had to took a picture of. Noctis could listen to him go on and on to be honest. His passion for it was so clear, Prompto put a lot into his work. Even if people never saw it, Noctis knew. He was proud of him.

"I really like this one" Noctis pointed, tilting his head a bit. His head leaning against Prompto's now. Granted, they technically started cuddling about eight pictures ago. It was if they...naturally fit together, it just happens. Even if they don't mean for it to. Not that Noctis minded....at all.

"I know, I dig it too" Prompto replied, reaching the end of his newer pictures.

"I forgot to ask, how is your project going?" Prompto asked, not making any attempt to move from their current position.

"Okay I guess. Clara is nice" Noctis commented, 

" _Oh_ , that's...good then" Prompto spoke, sounding put off again. 

"Though, she has a habit of comparing any guy to her boyfriend, which is a bit odd" Noctis quickly added.

" _Oh_ , that's good to know" Prompto chuckled, 

"Wait was he jealous? Did he think I liked her or something?" Noctis thought.

"We're almost at the same point you are. I think. Honestly, it's so boring I barely recall anything" he added lightly, Prompto laughing.

"I hope you remember enough to get through the presentation" he spoke, Noctis groaning.

"I _hate_ public speaking" he grumbled, never a fan of talking in front of large groups. Noctis felt Prompto pat his thigh.

"You'll do great. I'll be there mentally cheering you on. Since I'd get kicked out of class if I kept yelling your name and clapping" Prompto explained, Noctis unable to hold back a laugh.

"Sounds good to me" he chuckled,

"Me getting kicked out of class?" Prompto fake gasped, Noctis laughing again.

"No, you cheering me on, mentally" he smiled, Prompto making an oh sound. The rain sounded as if it had grown louder now.

"Noct?" Prompto began quietly,

"Yeah?" Noctis answered. Prompto suddenly feeling stupid for even thinking of asking this.

"What is it?" Noctis went on,

"Can we stay like this for a bit? Before we start doing anything else" Prompto said, even softer than a moment ago. Afraid Noctis may freak out, or think he was being a freak or something.

"Of course" Noctis replied, a smile breaking out on Prompto's face.

"It's....comfortable" Noctis added, sound a bit sheepish. Prompto couldn't agree more, feeling Noctis relax into a bit more. A warm feeling filling Prompto's chest.

"Wait....wait I have just the thing!" Prompto laughed, running to his room. Noctis already had a feeling of what he was getting.

"Prompto no!" he called,

"Prompto yes!" Prompto called back, a familiar chocobo kewh sound filling the air. Noctis jokingly groaned, Prompto reappearing with his favorite pair of chocobo slippers on. The kind that would make a prerecorded "kweh" sound anytime they were walked in.

"I only save these for _special_ occasions" Prompto stated, striking a few modeling poses.

"Is that so?" Noctis asked, finding that somewhat hard to believe.

"Not really, I actually wear them a lot" Prompto shrugged, kewhing his way back to the couch. Noctis finding the whole thing to be very funny. Prompto always knew how to make him laugh, even when he was in the worst moods. Which for Noctis, could be pretty bad. The two had finished dinner a while ago. Prompto getting a double helping of vegetables like always. Then Prompto more or less guilting Noctis into drying the dishes with him afterword. It was now time for their movie marathon.

"So, should we pick a couple? Or will you fall asleep at the end of the first one like always?" Prompto joked, Noctis playfully throwing a pillow at him.

"You get mad but can you tell me what happened at the end of _Faketrix 4_?" Prompto asked, tapping his foot so his slipper kept kewhing.

"No I can't and you know it" Noctis fake huffed, the two laughing shortly after.

"Let's look through PickFlix and see what we find before we commit" Noctis offered, Prompto pulling it up on the T.V.

"Ah, afraid of commitment?" Prompto joked,

"Not with you" Noctis answered plainly, not really taking time to think before he spoke.

"Stupid" Noctis thought, mentally kicking himself for being so obvious. Quickly glancing at Prompto, he didn't look put off at all. 

"Guess that's a plus" Noctis thought, focusing back on the movie titles.

"No horror please" Prompto chimed,

"Oh dude trust me. I'm no more a fan than you are. _Tonberry Terror_ was a one time deal" Noctis answered, still considering the whole thing to be a mistake.

"It looked like a comedy in the trailers" Prompto sighed. Both knowing it was the total opposite of that.

"I can't believe we paid for that" Noctis chuckled, 

"I can't believe they made seven more movies out of it" Prompto added, Noctis shaking his head.

"What about this one? A girl moves from the big city to a small country town. Befriending a local chocobo, the two learn about friendship and what it means to be a winner" Prompto read off, Noctis holding back a chuckle.

"That sounds fun right?" Prompto asked, looking like he did in fact want to watch it. Noctis can never say no when Prompto gets like this. Well....usually. That look doesn't work when it comes to vegetables, or killing bugs.

"Sure, why not. But I get to pick the next one" Noctis stated, Prompto nodding and hitting play. Noctis tried his best to make it look like he wasn't scooting closer to Prompto. After their somewhat extended cuddle session before, he wouldn't mind sitting like that again.

"I'm being stupid, it was probably just a one time thing" Noctis thought, not wanting to make a fool of himself or ruin things with Prompto. He felt the couch cushion dip a bit, Prompto leaning over closer to him now.

"I'm not...invading your space am I?" Prompto asked, looking a bit worried. The light catching his blue eyes, even highlighting some of his more prominent freckles.

"No...not at all. Invade away" Noctis replied, Prompto moving a bit closer. Noctis put his arm across the back of the couch, so he may or may not put it on Prompto's shoulders later.

"Smooth as glass" Noctis thought, trying to ignore the small voice in his head telling him the exact opposite.

_"You stupid little girl. When I take over your rutabaga farm, the entire town will belong to me!"_

Prompto was holding onto Noctis' arm at this point. The movie turned out to be a lot more intense than they had expected.

"Noct she's gonna die!" Prompto cried, the villains car speeding toward the main girl.

"She can't, it's a kids movie" Noctis replied, sounding somewhat confused. At the last possible second the girls trusty chocobo jumped out, kicking the car far down the street. A series of large explosions following suit.

_"You did it! You saved our town!" the girl cried, hugging the chocobo._

_"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you chocobo" the girls father said._

_"KWEH!!" the chocobo cried, the town cheering as the movie ended._

Prompto sniffed a few times, 

"That was beautiful. Did you see how the dad learned to love the chocobo after realizing the connection it had with his only daughter?" he spoke, Noctis nodding.

"That was....something" he replied, looking as if he was at a loss for words.

"I'm also impressed, you stayed awake the whole time" Prompto chuckled,

"I really needed to know how it ended. No way was I missing out" Noctis said, ending his sentence with a yawn. In turn, making Prompto yawn. Checking his phone it was around midnight, being tired would make sense.

"Up for another movie? Or do you wanna hit the hay" Prompto joked, still holding onto Noctis' arm.

"Let's call it, I'm tired" Noctis sighed, Prompto not blaming him. Shutting everything down, they headed to Prompto's room.

"I call the bed" Noctis said, raising his hand.

"What? No you don't, that's my bed" Prompto jokingly gasped. The two walking up the stairs, entering his room. Noctis grabbing his toothbrush and pajamas from his overnight bag.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Noctis asked. Honestly, that was a good question. Anytime Noctis stayed over he usually fell asleep on the couch. Other times at Noctis' place Prompto took the guest room. Prompto shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He knew what he wanted to say. What if he did say it? Would Noct get mad? Disgusted that Prompto was offering to have them sleep in the same bed. Together.

"We could....like, share my bed I guess" Prompto mumbled, so low he wasn't sure if Noctis heard him or not. It was quiet, the rain more apparent now since they were on the second floor.

"Sure, yeah. That'll work" Noctis replied, not seeming disgusted at all.

"I'll just go change and stuff" he added, leaving for the bathroom. Prompto suddenly felt nervous.

"What was I thinking? Sharing a bed with Noct? What if I....do something" he thought, running a hand through his hair. Figuring "something" was the best way to put it. A hundred and one scenarios were running through his head now. Some, if not most, were pretty improbable. Like King Regis showing up and finding the two cuddling or something.

"I could throw the entire kingdom into disarray" Prompto groaned. Hearing Noctis coming back down the hall.

"Bathrooms all yours" he said, letting out another yawn.

"Noct you can take the bed. I'll crash on the couch" Prompto blurted out. Noctis looking a little taken back at his sudden outburst.

"No, we can share" he commented, fiddling with his bag. Was he nervous? Noctis always avoided eye contact anytime stuff like this happened. Not to mention the tips of his ears were red.

"O-okay yeah. I'm good...with it..then" Prompto managed to say, his heart racing slightly. Walking to the bathroom a rumble of thunder broke his thoughts.

"Wow, it's really coming down now" he thought. Trying to gather himself while washing up wasn't working as well as he hoped, but it was better than nothing.

"Just act like you always do. Guys share beds all the time. Nothing new here" Prompto told himself, already walking back to his bedroom. A small but loud voice in his head told him otherwise. That Noctis wasn't just a normal friend. He was, well....Noctis. Walking into his room, Noctis was already laying down.

"Probably fast asleep already" Prompto sighed,

"Not quite" Noctis answered, rolling onto his back and looking up at him. Prompto laughing as he moved in next to Noctis. His heart beating a mile a minute now.

"I'm glad you made it to bed and didn't just fall asleep on the floor or something" Prompto joked, Noctis rolling to face him. Prompto hoping he wasn't blushing. They were....so close together.

"Then it's up to you to pick me up" Noctis said, a small smile on his face.

"I don't know, I could just toss a blanket on you and call it a night" Prompto teased, Noctis jokingly hitting his shoulder. Prompto gasping,

"Ow...bad arm...bad arm" he repeated.

"Prom, I'm so sorry" Noctis quickly said, rubbing his shoulder now.

"It's fine now" Prompto sighed, Noctis' hand lingering on his shoulder. Not that Prompto wanted him to stop.

"You gotta be careful Noct. I may not be around forever if I keep taking damage like this" Prompto chuckled,

"Shut up. You aren't going anywhere" Noctis quickly said, nearly cutting him off. For whatever reason, Amicus' words came rushing back to him. About how Noctis was just playing him and how he'd abandon him as soon as high school ended. That sour feeling in his stomach coming back too. One that didn't leave until Amicus had left.

"Do you mean that Noct?" Prompto asked quietly,

"Mean what?" Noctis asked back, Prompto biting his lip.

"We aren't.....going to graduate and not be together anymore right?" he asked, 

"You won't be whisked away to your princely duties and just leave me out in the cold right?" Prompto added, trying to make it sound like a joke. Noctis' expression grew serious.

"Prom where is all this coming from?" he asked, propping his head up on his arm.

"No where...I just. I don't know. This was stupid, never mind" Prompto rushed to say. Another rumble of thunder filled the now quiet room.

"I'm not going anywhere Prompto. Neither are you" Noctis began.

"I'm not going to just abandon you...." he added, looking like he was having trouble explaining how he felt.

"You're....you and I'm....we're _us_ " Noctis spoke, Prompto almost feeling what he meant. Noctis looking like he was getting frustrated at his lack of articulation.

"Nothing is going to change after high school" he huffed.

"I hope not. I don't know what I'd do without you" Prompto admitted, 

"I am pretty amazing" Noctis joked, earning a couple light shoves from Prompto. Noctis taking his hand to prevent another.

"Modest too" Prompto chuckled, the two growing quiet again.

"Thanks Noct" Prompto spoke quietly.

"For what?" Noctis asked, his expression not one of confusion. It was something else but Prompto couldn't place it.

"Just, everything I guess. Well good night" Prompto sighed, quickly closing his eyes. Mostly out of embarrassment. He felt Noctis tighten his grip on his hand, like a soft squeeze. Prompto squeezed back, his arm now draped across Noctis' chest. 

"Night Prom" Noctis replied softly. Prompto scooted closer, resting his chin on Noctis' shoulder now. 

"If things could stay like this.....If Noct and I..." Prompto thought before drifting off to sleep. Not recalling a time when he was more comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, be sure to comment and like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're ready for another chapter!

Noctis let out a sigh, standing at the main doors of the school. He had lessons with Ignis today and was waiting for his usual pick up. Prompto was staying after for more rehearsals. Having one almost everyday now.

"I hope he doesn't over do it" Noctis mumbled to himself, his mind drifting back to their sleepover last Friday. How when Noctis woke up, he and Prompto were full on cuddling. How Noctis had no real intention of stopping unless the house was on fire or something. Holding Prompto, waking up with him like that...made him all nervous?

"I'm not nervous...like warm?" Noctis thought, not being able to place how it felt. Just that he liked it...liked that it was Prompto. No other guy could hold a candle to Prompto. His personality was amazing, not to mention his eyes. How Noctis could count all his freckles, his lips. 

"What a huge dork he is" Noctis said to himself, unable to hold back a smile. Though, how did Prompto feel? Was this all one sided? Would Prompto...even want to be with someone like him?

"I've been told I'm moody, among other things" Noctis sighed, part of him knowing it was true.

"Whatever, how do I know how he feels?" he sighed, glancing to his right. Seeing a girl standing next to him eating a muffin. Noctis just stared, his eyes wide.

"How long has she been here? What did she hear me say?" he panicked. She looked back at him, chewing her food. 

"I uhhh" he began,

"Noctis?! We must be going!" Ignis called from the street. Noctis turning and sprinting, or what he considered sprinting, toward the car.

"Noct I'm surprised, you're never this excited about lessons" Ignis chuckled, Noctis slamming the backdoor shut.

"Let's just go" Noctis urged, hoping his embarrassment wasn't too obvious. Though, knowing Ignis, he'd see right through him. Pulling back into traffic, Noctis let out a sigh.

"Do we need to make a pit stop?" Ignis joked, looking back at him in the mirror.

"What? No...nothing like that" Noctis replied.

"How was Prompto today?" Ignis then asked, 

"Fine. I'm getting a little worried though. With all these rehearsals I hope he's not going to get too stressed out. Not to mention the project and other school work" Noctis explained

"You know how he can get" he added softly, Prompto often easily stressed by heavy workloads. Who wasn't? Though, he always seemed to find a way to finish on time.

"Well, mostly" Noctis thought, watching the cityscape rush by the window.

"So, for today's lesson I thought I'd spice it up a bit. Pepper in some fun. Add a dash of excitement" Ignis commented,

"Add a sprig for flavor-" he went on,

"Okay, enough of the cooking euphemisms" Noctis interrupted. Knowing Ignis was smirking, he could feel it.

"So what is it then?" he asked,

"You'll have to wait and see" Ignis chuckled, Noctis sighing in response. It was quiet again, Noctis bit his lip slightly, wanting to ask Ignis something but at the same time...wanting to keep it to himself.

"Ignis...." Noctis began,

"Hmm?" Ignis replied, now waiting at a red light. He felt embarrassed for even thinking of asking about this at all. 

"Is something wrong Noct? You look concerned" Ignis commented, looking in the mirror again.

"How can you tell when you....have feelings for someone?" Noctis blurted out, 

"Actually never mind. Forget I said anything" he quickly added, regretting his choice.

"To be honest Noct. I think that's something only you can answer" Ignis began anyway, beginning to drive again.

"Perhaps you always find them to be on your mind. Maybe you look forward to seeing them everyday" he began to list off.

"You always want them around, regardless of your own mood. They give you a warm feeling, one that you don't want to end. Even more than that, you're comfortable, able to be yourself without fear of judgement" Ignis went on, 

"Oh no....this sounds _exactly_ how I feel about Prompto. How I've _always_ felt about him" Noctis thought, his face warm. Had he just ignored it this whole time? Part of him said yes. The other part of him thinking if he said anything like this to Prompto, it'd ruin their friendship. He didn't want that...he couldn't bear the thought of losing Prompto.

"Noct you look rather flushed, you should open the window if you're warm" Ignis suggested,

"No, I'm fine" Noctis mumbled, turning to look back out the window.

"Thanks for the help Iggy" he added, this giving him even more to think about.

"Of course Noct. Anytime" Ignis said softly, the two arriving at the citadel gates.

"See you tomorrow Prompto. Great work today" Nicole waved, her and a couple other drama students parting ways at the school gate.

"Well...I mean, thanks. You guys did great too" Prompto waved back, feeling sheepish over them saying he did great. Did he? He was getting a better handle on his lines but at the same time, he felt something was missing.

"Maybe Noctis would know. Or Ignis! He's classically trained" Prompto thought. Wondering if he'd have time to help out with his lines. Walking beyond the school gate he heard someone yelling behind him.

"Heyyy! Argentum!" Amicus called, Prompto turning to look.

"Oh, Amicus hi" Prompto said, 

"Here late too huh?" Amicus chuckled, Prompto nodding.

"Rehearsal just finished up. Sports practice for you?" he asked, noticing the sports bag Amicus was carrying.

"Yep, they can run pretty late so I'm used to it" Amicus sighed. Prompto not asking anything beyond that, since he knew next to nothing about sports.

"Oh hey, here's an idea. After late practices I have a small place I grab some food at. Wanna join? It's right around the corner" Amicus offered happily. Prompto had to admit, he really wasn't too big on the way Amicus acted the other day. Maybe it was a one time thing? Maybe he wasn't giving Amicus a fair chance or something. He didn't want to be nasty or anything.

"I don't know, I should probably be getting home" Prompto replied.

"I think you can spare some time. Let's go" Amicus commented quickly, taking his wrist and somewhat pulling him along. The late afternoon sun reflected off the towering glass buildings lining he streets. The sidewalks already fully shaded.

"You're day go okay?" Amicus asked, his bag slung over his shoulder now.

"Yeah, it was alright. Noctis told me the funniest joke earlier" Prompto began,

"No thanks. I'd rather not hear" Amicus abruptly said, Prompto making a small oh sound. Their walk getting quiet again. Well minus the constant city sounds around them. Maybe it _was_ more than a one time thing after all.

"Here we are. The food is great and we can eat outside" Amicus pointed, Prompto looking to see a small cafe type place. A few tables were lined up outside, not many people here it seemed. Amicus lead Prompto inside, walking to the counter himself. Prompto saw a cooler filled with pre-made sandwiches and drinks.

"This doesn't look too bad" he thought, not wanting to overdo it and ruin his dinner later. Picking up the plastic container, he walked to the counter too. Amicus grabbing a to go box now.

"This please" Prompto said, pulling out some money from his bag. Thankfully he always carried some extra cash in case something happened.

"I would've paid if you didn't have any on you" Amicus commented, standing closer to Prompto.

"Oh, I'm good thanks" Prompto smiled, not wanting to cause a fuss.

"Mind if we eat inside? Since we're the only ones here and all" he added, not really liking the idea of people watching him eat as they walked by.

"Sure, fine with me" Amicus commented, walking to a nearby table. Prompto thanked the cashier, took his change and followed suit.

"Alright, let's dig in" Amicus chuckled, opening his box. Prompto still had no idea what to talk about. He didn't want to mention Noctis. In fear of Amicus snapping at him again. Speaking of which, Noctis should be texting him in a while. It was getting to their usual time. Prompto had a feeling Noctis texted him during dinner, since they both ate alone and all. Not that Prompto minded, it was nice. Like Noctis was there with him or something.

"Yeah....or something" Prompto thought, wondering what it'd be like if they lived together. This not the first time he thought of them living together.

"Transmitting to Prompto? You alive over there?" Amicus asked, probably for the second time.

"Yes...yeah. Sorry. Just tired probably" Prompto laughed, putting his phone on the table.

"What's that?" Amicus questioned, pointing to the chocobo strap.

"Oh, Noct and I were at the arcade a while back and he...sorta got it for me" Prompto recalled fondly. Also kicking himself for mentioning Noctis when he just figured it wasn't the best idea.

"You know, when I pictured our first date. I was thinking something a bit fancier" Amicus sighed, Prompto nearly choking on his food.

"Maybe next time" Amicus winked, Prompto drinking from his water bottle now.

"I...didn't know this was a date" he said, not really wanting it to be.

"Like I said, next time. Maybe I'll win you something worthwhile. Not just a cheap plastic piece of junk" Amicus stated flatly. Prompto picking up some venom in his tone.

"I like this though" Prompto replied quietly, hoping this wasn't going to turn into a scene. Prompto could do without yelling and fighting and all that. Though he had to admit, Amicus was really starting to push his buttons with all this negative Noctis talk.

"That's because what's-his-name probably always gives you junk like that. You don't know any better. You'd think as a prince he'd be able to afford to get you something that didn't cost ten cents" Amicus went on.

"I...don't need gifts or anything like that. It was just for fun" Prompto stated, hoping his stern tone would stop Amicus from saying anything else. Amicus was thankfully quiet after that, the two just eating their food now. Prompto wondering if he could dash outta here without Amicus knowing or something.

"Anyway, like I said before. I'd really like to take you out to a nice place. Just the two of us" Amicus reiterated. Prompto nervously chuckling.

"I meant what I said about us being a great pair" he added softly. 

"I'll....I'll think about it" Prompto lied, looking down at his food. Really hoping Amicus wasn't going to make a habit of this.

Noctis leaned back in his chair, dropping his pen on the table in the process.

"Finally, done for the night" he stretched, moving to close his textbooks. Homework took a lot longer than he wanted it to and he was just happy to be done. Zipping his pencil bag shut and stacking his books, he let out a little sigh. He's had a horrible time concentrating tonight. All he could think about was his conversation with Ignis this afternoon. How he....had apparent feelings for Prompto. That he's always had apparent feelings for Prompto.

"Yeah, _so_ apparent that I had no idea myself" Noctis sighed, leaning down to put his chin on his forearm. What was he going to do now? He felt stupid and embarrassed asking Ignis again, let alone anyone else. Not that he really had that many people to ask to begin with. On top of all this running through his mind, he kept going back to the other night. Where he and Prompto shared his bed. Now all he could think about was it being like that all the time. Wondering if Prompto would....want to move in with him.

"Ugh. This is stupid. I just need to forget all this for now" Noctis huffed, grabbing a small remote next to his books on the kitchen table. The radio sitting on the nearby kitchen counter turning on.

_"Hey all you air wave riders. We're going to slow things down now for an hour of Insomnia's best love songs. Take this time to really focus in on the people you love most. Husband, wife. Or maybe that friend you haven't confessed to yet and want to but don't know how"_

Noctis immediately turned the radio back off.

"Sure of course. Why not" he huffed. He had a sinking feeling everything he felt was one sided. That thought alone far more crushing than Noctis would ever admit. Hearing his phone vibrate broke his thoughts, someone was calling him.

"If this is another sales call...." Noctis trailed off, looking at the screen it was a picture of himself and Prompto.

"Hello?" Noctis asked,

"Can Noctis come to the phone?" Prompto joked, Noctis trying to stifle a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Noctis is predisposed at the moment. May I take a message?" Noctis spoke, trying to imitate Ignis now.

"Dude, is _that_ your Ignis impression?" Prompto laughed into the phone.

"Oh. You think you can do better, Mr Actor?" Noctis joked.

"You know I can" Prompto retorted lightly. Noctis feeling his uneasiness start to fade away. Prompto was always able to do that for him. Even if he wasn't always aware of it at the time.

"Whatever, next time we hang out I need to hear it" Noctis commented.

"Speaking of which. I was thinking before" Prompto began,

"Oh no, that's never good" Noctis joked.

"Ha ha, anyway. I was thinking, would you be up to running lines with me? Something feels like it's missing and I really don't know what it is. Maybe you and even Ignis could help me out?" Prompto explained.

"Please?" he added softly.

"Yeahhhhh. I guess so" Noctis sighed, not really minding.

"Oh Noct thanks!" Prompto said, Noctis able to tell he was smiling.

"No worries. How was rehearsal and stuff?" he went on to ask, moving to to sit on the couch. Prompto explained all that happened earlier in the day. Things were getting more serious now since the show was only two months or so away.

"Mrs Deidrick said we'll end up having a couple weekend rehearsals before the show opens" Prompto said,

"That's weird, to be at school on a Saturday?" Noctis commented, 

"That's what I thought too! I guess I was the only one because everyone else looked unaffected. Probably because I'm new" Prompto chuckled.

"Let me know so I don't make plans or anything" Noctis stated,

"Dude of course, you still have my schedule right?" Prompto asked. Of course Noctis did....somewhere.

"I'll bring another one" Prompto jokingly sighed, figuring Noctis' silence was an admission of guilt.

"Do anything else today?" Noctis asked, trying to steer away from his losing Prompto's schedule. It was silent for a bit.

"Prom? You still there?" Noctis asked, looking at his phone to make sure the call wasn't dropped.

"No, just went right home" Prompto replied quickly.

"Oh, that's good then. I was drowning in homework up until a while ago" Noctis sighed, laying on his back now. The two chatted lightly about other topics, mostly random stuff. Not that Noctis minded, he and Prompto could talk about anything. The conversation lulled for a moment.

"Noct...." Prompto said quietly.

"Yeah?" Noctis replied,

"I...missed you today" Prompto said quickly, nearly cutting him off. Noctis' stomach flipped, in a good way. 

Wait, what should he say? He doesn't want to be too obvious about his....feelings.

"Ugh, why can't someone else just pick the right thing for me" Noctis thought,

"Really?" Noctis then replied.

"Yeah....just. I don't know. You probably think I'm a creep now" Prompto laughed, nervously Noctis may add. Prompto had a habit of that when he'd admit something personal and felt as if no one cared.

"Of course not. I.....you know, miss you too when you're not around" Noctis managed to say, glad this was over the phone. Since he knew he was blushing.

"I should come over for dinner one night this week. That'd be fun" Prompto suggested,

"You might as well spend the night too" Noctis shrugged, no point in making him go all the way home right?

"I'm not saying no" Prompto joked, Noctis smiling.

"Speaking of dinner, I better be going. It's getting late" Prompto added, Noctis not realizing it was already around seven.

"Time flies and all that" Noctis joked, knowing how often Prompto used that phrase.

"We'll figure out our plans tomorrow at lunch" he went on.

"Yep. Have a good night Noct. See you tomorrow" Prompto offered.

"Have a good night too Prom and yep. Bright and early" Noctis replied, dreading the bright and early part. He heard the line click. Noctis not hanging up yet.

"Truth is Prompto....I miss you all the time when you're not around because I think I really like you. Wanna be my boyfriend? That way I can...hold you like I want to. Hug you....kiss you.." Noctis spoke into the silence. He let out a sigh, swiping to hang up. Resting his forearm on his forehead.

"Yeah, that'd be something" he mumbled.

"Thanks for coming Ignis. With you being classically trained, I think you'll be really able to help" Prompto smiled, handing him a photocopied script.

"Anytime Prompto. Glad to be of help" Ignis smiled. It had been a few days since Prompto and Noctis set this up, with rehearsals and their projects. Finding time had become somewhat of a hassle.

"Do you have your script Noct?" Prompto asked, turning toward the couch.

"Maybe you and Ignis should just...." Noctis said, motioning with his hands. 

"What? Noct, you said you'd read lines with me...." Prompto trailed off, looking forward to this for a couple days now.

"I mean....I'm no good" Noctis sighed, sounding almost nervous.

"You don't have to be, it's just us. And Ignis" Prompto commented, Noctis running a hand through his hair.

"Worry not Noct. I feel you'll do fine" Ignis offered.

"Oh! I know. We can do the acting warm ups we did at rehearsals" Prompto smiled. Ushering Noctis off the couch, he stood with Ignis.

"Okay, first one. We imitate each other the best we can" Prompto began,

"I call Ignis!" he added quickly, Noctis letting out a little huff.

"How did people imitate you at rehearsal?" Noctis asked, 

"Oh uh, well since I'm new. No one really knew me. So...it was just a lot of I don't know him. So...no one really did" Prompto said. Not that it mattered, no one knew him. No big deal.

"I'll be you then" Noctis said softly, bumping his shoulder into Prompto's.

"Noctis it is then" Ignis nodded. Prompto took a deep breath,

"I dare say. Noctis if you don't eat your vegetables you will find yourself in a most dire predicament. Indubitably" Prompto spoke, trying his best to imitate Ignis. Noctis let out a laugh, Prompto joining as soon as he finished.

"When have I ever said indubitably?" Ignis chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

"Good right? I practice a lot" Prompto smiled, Noctis smiling at him.

"I'll have a go" Ignis commented. Fake swiping his hair back, Prompto already chuckling a little.

"I hate vegetables. Wake me up in three hours. Everything is such a bore" Ignis said, Prompto letting out a laugh.

"Oh man, that sounds just like Noct" he spoke, earning a light smack on the arm from Noctis.

"I sound _nothing_ like that" he protested lightly.

"Whatever. My turn" Noctis commented. He began doing half squats, swinging his arms slightly in front of himself.

"I like chocobos and taking pictures. Anyone want to go for a run?" Noctis mimicked, Prompto burst out 

laughing.

"Omg Noct. When have I _ever_ done that?" Prompto laughed, mimicking the motions himself. Ignis laughing now too. 

"Noct if you want, we can improve a bit like we do. Would that help?" he then asked, Noctis shrugging.

"Okay, I'll be a detective on a case and trying to get information out of you" Prompto nodded. He took a breath.

"Tell me about the crime that took place here two nights ago" Prompto asked, Noctis crossing his arms.

"My memory ain't what it used to be" he replied, motioning for some insensitive. Prompto pulled out a dollar.

"Maybe _this'll_ help" he said, Noctis taking it.

"Yeah a crime took place here. What's it to you?" Noctis asked,

"Sorry but that's classified info" Prompto said sternly.

"Oh yeah, maybe _this'll_ jog your memory" Noctis retorted, handing the dollar back to him.

"Alright I'm a cop" Prompto began,

"And?" Noctis asked, Prompto shrugging. Noctis pulled out his own dollar, handing it to Prompto.

"And I'm looking into a crime. What's it to you?" Prompto asked back, Noctis taking his own dollar back before breaking out into a laugh.

"I can't.....it's too much" he continued laughing. Prompto looking over to Ignis to find he was partly covering his face, also laughing.

"Okay, now that we've relaxed. I think we can move onto the scene" Prompto stated,

"Ignis, do you mind watching at first. See what needs work?" he added, Ignis sitting in a nearby chair.

"Gladly. When you two are ready" he said, opening the script.

"Okay Noct. You're the king. So lay on the floor" Prompto directed,

"Why?" Noctis asked, looking confused.

"Because you're injured and close to dying but I heal with you my oracle powers and everything is fine" Prompto explained. Noctis shrugged, laying down on his back. Prompto kneeling next to him.

"Just pretend we're saying movie lines like we always do, okay?" he said softly to Noctis, who nodded in response. Prompto took in a breath.

"My king....please tell me you're alright" Prompto spoke, moving to cradle Noctis' torso and head in his arms.

"I....don't think so. That deamon was stronger than I thought" Noctis replied, trying to read off the script. Prompto gently put his hand on Noctis' side.

"Highness, if you were to die here. All hope of a peaceful future dies with you" he said,

"It seems as if it's my time.....now" Noctis replied, starting to ad lib. Prompto shook his head in distress.

"No. I refuse to let you die here. Your people need you" he spoke,

"You can banish the darkness alone....you have the power" Noctis sighed, closing his eyes.

"No! No, you need to fight....Fight to live!" Prompto cried out, pretending to heal Noctis' wound with his magic. Leaning down slightly to make it look more believable.

"If you die, the light dies with you. We need you" Prompto spoke, suddenly feeling Noctis reach up to touch his cheek.

"You'd....put your life on the line for me?" he asked, Prompto took his hand in his own.

"As if you even need to ask" he replied softly.

"Our people need you. A king to lead them out of this despair" Prompto added, Noctis was sitting up a bit more now. Prompto still holding him.

"All you speak of is our people. What do _you_ need?" Noctis asked, sounding more serious than a moment ago. Prompto looked at him, searching his face, his eyes. He knew what he wanted to say, wanted to do. It was quiet, the two looking at each other. Prompto leaned in a bit more, Noctis closer now too.

"I need _you_ " he whispered, not intending it to be the that quiet but his voice wouldn't allow it to be any louder. Just then the two kissed. A full on intentional kiss, Noctis' hand slightly rubbing his cheek. Prompto pulling him closer. The two melting into it, as if it was something they had both been wanting. This was.... _everything_ Prompto had hoped it would have been. 

"Wait....I" Prompto thought, his eyes flying open. It stopped in a flash, Noctis still leaning into him as he jumped up. Prompto was standing now, a hand over his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom, not wanting to see Noctis' expression. Not wanting to face that....he might have ruined _everything_.

Ignis watched as Prompto ran to the bathroom, Noctis laying back on the floor and covering his face. It wasn't too hard to figure out the kiss wasn't part of the play. Whether he had a script in hand or not. He also didn't want to say anything at the moment. Knowing the two of them were not only embarrassed but most likely conflicted. Ignis had a feeling Noctis was talking about Prompto the other day in the car. It's not as if he was surprised, he always felt the two of them were closer than just friends. That and the amount of flirting that had gone on between them for the past few years would make it clear to anyone. Yet, just because it was clear to others doesn't always mean they themselves were ready to take that step.

"But what to do now?" Ignis thought, knowing Prompto couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. On top of that, the two had made plans for a night in.

"Ignis I screwed up" Noctis suddenly spoke, Ignis honestly feeling the two had forgotten he was even here.

"I highly doubt that Noct" Ignis offered softly. Noctis didn't make any effort to move from his spot on the floor.

"I'm an idiot" he groaned, mostly to himself. Ignis heard the bathroom door open, Prompto somewhat shuffling back over to them.

"I uh....I should probably be going" he said quietly. Noctis quickly sitting up,

"No...Prom..." he trailed off. The two were quiet then, Ignis knowing Noctis wasn't the best when it came to saying how he felt.

"Prompto, if you wouldn't mind staying. I'd like to discuss your scene and such" Ignis commented, hoping to help somehow.

"Iggy..I...I don't know if that's a good idea" Prompto said lowly, 

"For starters I think you did a wonderful job. You may need to slow down your pace a bit when speaking. Though that's common when nervous" Ignis began anyway.

"You really think I did a good job?" Prompto asked, Ignis nodding.

"Your passion really shines through. It's easy to tell how embody the role" he said.

"Though, something I think you need to work on" Ignis continued, standing up from his chair and walking over to Noctis.

"Is when you're leaning down, it's important to maintain the same speaking volume as if you're still standing" he said, crouching down over Noctis.

"Noct, if I may" Ignis said, pulling Noctis into his arms. Noctis' body tensing up in an instant. 

"Bear with me for a moment" Ignis chuckled, Prompto walking closer to the two.

"You need to project a bit more! Not too much but just a tad!" Ignis spoke in a louder voice. Noctis trying to lean back some.

"Come over and try it" Ignis said, nearly dropping Noctis.

"Careful" Noctis huffed, Prompto hesitant to say the least. Ignis ushered him over, Prompto kneeling next to Noctis.

"Now just say something, anything, but do it a bit louder" Ignis instructed. The two took the same position as before, Noctis visibly more relaxed than when Ignis was holding him.

"I...think spending the night would be a bad idea!" Prompto blurted out. Noctis' eyes going wide.

"Why..I want you to.." he trailed off.

"You do?" Prompto replied, Noctis just nodding.

"Are you-" Prompto began,

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about it" Noctis answered, cutting him off. Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"Anything else you wanted to ask about?" he asked, Prompto gently putting Noctis back on the floor.

"Um....I feel like I'm lacking when it comes to being the oracle. Like I'm missing something but I don't know what it is" Prompto sighed,

"I can set up a phone call with Luna. I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Noctis offered plainly, still laying on his back.

"That's a good idea Noct. I feel that will really help Prompto" Ignis chimed in.

"Wait....I can't just talk to the real oracle. Isn't she super busy?" Prompto interjected,

"It'll be fine Prom" Noctis said. Ignis let out a small breath. It wasn't his intention to step in like this but if Prompto went home upset, Noctis most likely wouldn't bring up the kiss. The two would have missed their chance to move forward. Then things would still be all muddled with them. Not to mention how shy the two can be when something like this happens.

"Can't say I'm proud for butting in, but it's better than the alternative" Ignis thought.

"Now, onto the next scene" he stated, Prompto and probably Noctis nodding in response.

Noctis let out a yawn, lounging on his bed. Prompto in the bathroom, washing up. After a bit more play practice and Ignis making them dinner. It was already time for bed. Well, he and Prompto had stayed up watching T.V together, that was nice. Noctis' mind still replaying the kiss he had with Prompto for the hundredth time. Not that he ever wanted to stop thinking about it. It was..... _everything_ he had expected. Prompto's lips were as soft as they looked, his heart skipped a beat just recalling it. About how he wanted to kiss Prompto again, and then never stop. Though, the way Prompto reacted. Was he crying? Was it really that bad? 

"Did my breath smell?" Noctis thought, wanting to know what happened. It's not like it was one sided, Prompto was kissing him too. Noctis rolled over onto his side.

"What do I do now? Does Prompto feel the same way?" he thought, finding this to be a lot to think about before bed. Maybe he should call Luna too. She has a way of helping out with these things. Or at least he hoped so. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, breaking his train of thought.

"Make some room" Prompto joked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Noctis scooting close to the wall.

"What are the odds you spilled food on your guest bed and it couldn't be used tonight" Prompto commented, Noctis making a slight face before rolling over to his back again.

"Yeah....what _are_ the odds...." he trailed off. Hoping Prompto didn't see through his ploy of wanting to sleep together again.

"Thanks a lot for helping me with my lines before. I'm glad Ignis stayed too" Prompto said.

"You do great. I don't see why you think you're so bad at it" Noctis admitted, knowing Prompto had turned his head to look at him. He felt the bed shift, Prompto laying on his side now.

"I don't know. It's like, I'm the new guy and everyone is so experienced already....." Prompto began,

"I feel out of place" he sighed, Noctis rolling over to face him. 

"I see everyone saying hi to you in the halls now. Mr Popular" Noctis teased,

"Just remember me when you're famous" he added lightly. Prompto scooting a bit closer to him.

"Shut up, I'm never forgetting you Noct" he said lightly. Noctis unable to hold back a small smile.

"I am pretty unforgettable" he jokingly gloated, 

"Noct if I roll my eyes any harder at that comment they'll pop right out of my head" Prompto chuckled. They were quiet now, Prompto looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Noct...speaking of eyes, you have really nice ones" he said quietly. So much so Noctis wouldn't have heard if it they weren't a couple inches away from each other.

"Think of something clever to say about his!!" Noctis yelled internally,

"Your eyes are....great too" he replied, feeling stupid that it was so lackluster.

"Well I mean..." Prompto started, Noctis reaching over to cup his cheek. Hoping his hand wasn't going to shake from nerves too much.

"Prom, you have beautiful eyes. Don't ever think otherwise" Noctis stated, Prompto's cheeks going red. Noctis skated his thumb over Prompto's cheek lightly.

"One day I'm going to count all these freckles" Noctis froze. That comment was not supposed to be said out loud. Prompto smiled slightly,

"What's stopping you?" he asked softly, leaning in more, their foreheads touching now. Noctis' heart was beating like crazy, could Prompto hear it? It was so quiet otherwise. He tilted his head, gently kissing Prompto's cheek. He was so nervous. He didn't want to push this, scare Prompto off again. Prompto let out a small giggle, Noctis wondering if he was just as nervous too. Prompto buried his face in the crook of Noctis' neck. Noctis feeling a slight peck on his jawline.

"Good night Noct" Prompto said quietly, cuddling into him.

"Night Prom" Noctis replied, wishing he could kiss him more. Kiss him like they did earlier today. He pulled the blankets up, wrapping his arms around Prompto. Feeling that familiar warmth again. Could things really be like this? Could he and Prompto really be together?

"What....should I do?" Noctis thought before falling asleep, faster than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Amicus trying to do?  
> What about that girl with the muffin?  
> A lot is happening here lol  
> Be sure to like and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're ready for a new chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Totally forgot to mention, any mistakes, past or present are mine and I don't own FFXV at all

Prompto paced back and forth in front of his coffee table. He had finished his homework and nearly finished typing out his paper for his English project. He had to proof it and he was all done but at the moment there was a more pressing matter.

"Come on Prompto. Just hit call, it's all set up. You just have to call" he told himself, looking down at his cellphone.

"Ugh, why can't we just email instead" he sighed, figuring he'd sound less nervous that way. If he waited too long he'd miss his chance and then he'd really be upset. Inhaling, he grabbed his phone and hit call. Now he had to go through with it. She picked up on the second ring.

"Prompto?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes, my name is Prompto Lady Lunafreya" Prompto replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"Thank you very much for taking time to speak with me today. I won't be long" he added, Lunafreya chuckling a little on the other end.

"Prompto, there isn't any need to be so formal. After hearing Noctis talk about you so much, I feel as if we are friends as well" Lunafreya said. 

"He....he talks about me?" Prompto let slip.

"Yes, very often. Very warmly" Lunafreya commented, Prompto feeling his stomach flip. Noctis talks about him....warmly? And often? Like more than once?

"At least I don't annoy him" Prompto chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, sorry that was rude" he spoke quickly.

"I don't think that's ever been the case" Lunafreya replied. Prompto unable to stop smiling now.

"Anyway, I've heard from Noctis that you were cast as oracle in the school play. You had a couple questions to ask me about such then?" Lunafreya went on.

"Yes, I uh..." Prompto began, pulling out a list of questions he came up with before.

"Do you need to recite any spells for your magic to work?" he asked, 

"No. I was trained from the time I was very young, so non verbal spells are how I do things. It's more of a feeling than anything" Lunafreya chuckled.

"What's....what's it like really helping people? Actually making a difference" Prompto questioned, this one on his mind for a while now. It was quiet on the other end of the line.

"Well, for me....helping people is all I've ever wanted to do. As oracle I can help countless lives afflicted with pain or suffering. Not for myself though, for the people themselves. For the hope they may go forward in their lives to help other as I've helped them. And even if they don't, I still feel I was able to contribute some small part of myself to the world" Lunafreya explained, Prompto more or less awestruck by her response.

"I wish I was you" Prompto blurted out, Lunafreya laughing lightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that was....embarrassing" Prompto backtracked.

"Not like....you as yourself but you in the way that you can help people" Prompto reworded.

"The oracle and the king are.....connected ya know? In a way that...." he trailed off. 

"I just can't do that" Prompto sighed, always knowing that deep down. He could never be there for Noctis like Lunafreya could, or even as Ignis and Gladio can. He was just Prompto from school. 

"Prompto, I'm sure you know by now there are many other ways you can help Noctis. Just because you aren't oracle doesn't mean you can't be there with him or for him" Lunafreya said lightly.

"And from what Noctis has spoken of over the years. You're always there for him, in ways you might not even fully realize yet" she went on. Prompto bit he lip lightly,

"Lady....Lady Lunafreya can I ask you something about Noctis?" he said quietly.

"Does he...ever do things he doesn't mean?" he asked, thinking back to their kisses a couple days before.

"As long as I've known him no" Lunafreya replied, Prompto nodding to himself.

"If I...share something private with you, can you keep it a secret?" he then asked, his heart racing.

"You have my honor as oracle" Lunafreya stated seriously.

"The other day Noctis and I....." Prompto started, his mouth dry.

"We kissed, twice and I....I've liked him for such a long time and I'm scared he'll think it was a mistake or forget about it and I....I want to tell him but I'm so scared" he listed off, probably too fast for Lunafreya to pick up on. He felt his eyes well with tears. Keeping this in all the time was hard enough, now with the kisses and cuddling he was even more confused. Not to mention Amicus and all his flirting, Prompto not really wanting any part of that.

"What are you scared of Prompto?" Lunafreya asked, like she wasn't surprised about any of this at all.

"Losing Noctis....I'm perfectly fine just staying his friend but I'm scared he'll....want nothing to do with me anymore if I confess my feelings" Prompto went on.

"He kissed you back did he not?" Lunafreya chuckled, Prompto wiping his eyes.

"Yeah he did" he sniffed.

"Shouldn't that be answer enough?" Lunafreya commented.

"Noctis and I are like family Prompto. I know he would never play with someone's emotions like that. Least of all yours. I can't even imagine him kissing someone under normal circumstances, much less as a joke" she went on, laughing a bit.

"So what do I do now?" Prompto asked, his voice small. 

"I think that you two need to have a serious heart to heart. Not right now at this moment, but I really do think this is something you two need to discuss" Lunafreya offered.

"But in my personal opinion, I don't think you have anything to be scared about" she added lightly. Prompto let out a breath.

"Lady Lunafreya, thank you so much for allowing my to ask these questions today" Prompto read off his piece of paper. Lunafreya chuckled,

"Of course Prompto. I'm happy to help any way I can" she said, Prompto knowing she was telling the truth. Not just something to say out of social convention.

"Maybe you can stop by and see the show?" Prompto said, figuring it'd be fun.

"I'm not sure my duties would allow it but perhaps I can get Noctis to tape it for me" Lunafreya joked. The two exchanged goodbyes as Prompto hung up. He let out a breath, somehow feeling more at ease with things.

"Maybe....things _can_ really work out" he said to himself. Feeling giddy over the thought of their kiss the other night.

Noctis sighed, leaning against the wall outside Prompto's Math class. Other students beginning to fill the hallway around him.

"They're always getting out late" Noctis thought, wanting to hurry up and eat lunch. The door slid open, students filing out until the familiar blonde walked through the doorway.

"Prom" Noctis spoke, Prompto's face breaking into a smile.

"Out early again?" he asked,

"Out late again?" Noctis joked, the two laughing.

"Seriously though let's go eat. I'm starving" Noctis commented, the two starting to walk down the hall. They chatted lightly, Noctis wanting to say something....more like ask something.

"You practiced all last night, it's only Prompto, just do it" Noctis thought, Prompto chuckling lightly at something.

"So Prom, I was thinking. This weekend we could head out to our fishing spot, maybe spend the afternoon. Maybe eat out there, you can take some pictures....make a day out of it" Noctis spoke,

"What do you say....." he trailed off. Looking back not to see Prompto but that girl from the other day, with the muffin.

"Oh no....did she hear that?" Noctis thought, the girl just looking at him with the same unreadable expression as before.

"I uh...." Noctis mumbled, quickly scanning the hall for Prompto. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Noctis groaned, seeing none other than Amicus holding Prompto up. Noctis walked back over to them.

"Prompto?" he asked, Amicus turning to face him with a sour look on his face.

"Just asking Argentum here to have lunch with me, you know. Like a _date_ " Amicus chuckled, Noctis' eyes going wide. Amicus threw his arm around Prompto's shoulders, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. Noctis felt anger flare up inside him, seeing someone else.....kiss Prompto, it just made him...angry. No, more than just normal angry.

"A.....a _what_?" Noctis asked back, probably a little too loudly. Prompto quickly moving back over to Noctis side of the hall.

"I'm having lunch with Noctis so...I really can't" he said, looking distressed.

"Forget about him. We can have lunch together today. I know a great spot. Really private" Amicus chuckled, moving to slightly rub Prompto's arm. Noctis felt something in him snap.

"He said no" Noctis spoke, slapping Amicus' hand away.

"Mind your _own_ business" Amicus spat, shoving Noctis, hard. Noctis stumbled back, more than a few students taking notice now. Noctis wasn't thinking when he shoved Amicus back. Amicus reaching out to grab Noctis' tie, lurching him forward.

"Come on, you gonna hit me? You're nothing more than a worthless spoiled brat. Bet you can't even throw a punch" Amicus snarled, looking like he wouldn't mind a fight. Noctis closed his hand into a fist. If he wanted a fight so badly...

" _What_ is going on here?!?!" a teacher asked loudly, the students that gathered around them quickly dispersing.

"The prince here tripped and I managed to grab him at the last minute" Amicus spoke plainly, letting go of Noctis' tie.

"He would've been _pretty_ hurt if he fell" he added, Noctis knowing that falling was the last thing he meant.

"I better not catch you two causing any problems like this in the future" the teacher spoke, walking away in a huff. Amicus offered a fake smiling before leaving, Noctis readjusting his tie.

"Noct are you okay?" Prompto asked, his voice somewhat shaky. Noctis knew how much Prompto hated yelling, much less physical conflict.

"Yeah. Let's go eat" Noctis exhaled.

"I've never seen you so mad before. Not even when you lose at Kings Knight" Prompto commented, the two nearing the courtyard. Seeing Amicus touch Prompto.....saying that they were dating, _kissing_ him. It made him so...so.

"Oh he's _so_ jealous girl"

"Shut up what? Really?" two girls spoke, walking past.

"Jealous?" Noctis thought, knowing it was probably true. With how much he liked Prompto...how could he not be? Even though it was pretty embarrassing he got jealous so easily.

"Noct?" Prompto asked, bumping his shoulder a bit.

"Sorry Prom. Just....hungry" Noctis replied, taking a seat at their usual place.

"Are you, uh, okay too?" he questioned, Prompto nodding.

"So earlier I wanted to ask you this but...well" Noctis began, rubbing his neck slightly.

"You wanna head up to our fishing spot this weekend? Just make a day out of it?" he asked, feeling nervous. Like all the junk with Amicus and him getting angry will have freaked Prompto out too much.

"Yeah, that'd be great. It'd be nice to get away for a while" Prompto smiled.

"And who better to get away from than you" he teased, Noctis throwing a small piece of food at him.

"I could just go without you" Noctis said flatly, Prompto letting out a laugh.

"You know it's no fun without me" he spoke.

"Yeah, I know" Noctis admitted, it was quiet. Other students talking and laughing nearby.

"I'm not....Amicus and I _aren't_ a thing" Prompto said quietly, like he was scared to bring it up. Noctis thought back to their two kisses, how neither were one sided.

"I know" Noctis said plainly, eating more of his lunch. Prompto nodded again, like maybe he knew where Noctis was coming from.

"I think I do need to talk this out with someone" Noctis thought, all this weighing on his mind a little too much now.

Noctis lunged at Gladio, managing to swipe his chest protector. He was actually sorta glad for training today. After everything that happened before lunch with Amicus, he found himself fuming for pretty much the rest of the day. Gladio went on to parry most of Noctis' attacks, only adding to Noctis' current frustration. He stumbled a bit as Gladio sidestepped a larger swing.

"Keep your knees bent for better balance" Gladio stated, Noctis pivoting quickly while attempting another strike. Gladio redirected the slash while also landing two of his own, Noctis letting out a shaky breath.

"Concentrate" Gladio commented,

"I am" Noctis replied.

"I'm sure" Gladio sighed. On any other day Noctis would have known that was just their usual light banter. Today however, he wasn't in one of those moods. Amicus' words kept bouncing around in his head.

_"Worthless spoiled brat"_

_"Nauseous" Lucis Caelum"_

_"Aregentum's with me"_

Noctis grit his teeth, picturing Amicus making the moves on Prompto....kissing him. His stomach churned, next thing he knew he was lunging toward Gladio with reckless abandon. Swinging his sword without really planning any of his strikes. All he could think of was Amicus and his stupid friends. Amicus and Prompto...together. Like together, together.

"YOU POMPOUS ASS!!" Noctis cried out, taking Gladio by surprise. The loud smack of his wooden sword 

filled the otherwise empty training room.

"Noct, calm down!!" Gladio yelled back, disarming Noctis in one swift motion. His sword spinning across the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Gladio huffed, 

"Just....shut up Gladio. I don't need your tough love junk today!" Noctis said loudly, taking off his chest protector and throwing it on the ground. Noctis wiped his face, letting out a large breath.

"You aren't an ass. I was just thinking about something else. Everything's fine" he said, feeling bad he 

exploded at Gladio like that.

"Clearly you aren't fine" Gladio started, looking out of his element here. Noctis went to retrieve his wooden sword and chest protector. All he wanted to do now was shower and lay in bed.

"Noct look. Are you having trouble with bullies again?" Gladio finally spoke up, Noctis stopping.

"No, of course not" he lied, not wanting to make a big deal out of this. Since it went deeper than just Amicus being a jerk.

"I can take care of them if you want" Gladio added, raising his arm and making an obvious fist.

"It's not a thing Gladio. Just don't worry about it" Noctis went on. Walking over and hanging his sword back up, he went to take off his wrist guards.

"Noct you can't keep bottling everything up like this" Gladio sighed, walking over to him. Noctis remaining 

quiet.

"I know I'm not the best at helping with problems like these but Iggy is. Maybe call Luna, or why not talk to Prompto?" Gladio went on, Noctis looking over to him when he mentioned Prompto.

"He's....too busy with the play and all" Noctis mumbled. Besides, how could he talk to Prompto about...liking Prompto?

"Something happened with Prompto didn't it?" Gladio asked, 

"Don't tell me the dynamic duo are having problems" he joked lightly.

"Nope. Just the play and school work. I don't want to stress him out anymore than he already is" Noctis said plainly, putting his gear away. Gladio let out a little huff, Noctis wishing he'd just drop it already.

"Fine fine. Just remember Noct, you aren't alone. So stop acting like it" Gladio offered before heading off to gather his own things. Noctis looked down to his cell phone, sitting next to his school bag. The small pink chocobo keychain dangling from one of the zipper clasps. Yes he wanted to call Luna before but....he felt so stupid. Like he wasn't competent enough to do this on his own. He let out a small groan, grabbing his things and hitting one of his speed dials. He moved quickly out of Gladio's earshot.

"Noctis, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?" Luna asked, 

"Bad...Luna I need to talk something out with you" Noctis blurted out, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh dear, are you being bullied again. Do you want me to come down there and take care of them for you?" Luna asked, sounding a bit scarier than usual. 

"No...no that's okay" Noctis replied, almost finding Luna to be a bit more frightening than Gladio. At times anyway. Noctis continued walking down the citadel hallway. Stopping to look out one of the large pane windows. The city stretching on for what looked like forever.

"It's about Prompto....and me" Noctis sighed,

"Go on" Luna said. Noctis going on to explain all that had happened recently, the cuddling, the kisses. Even how Amicus was being an absolute jerk and flirting with Prompto.

"Luna I'm so lost. I don't know if I should tell him or....just let it all go. Let Prompto go" Noctis admitted, now sitting on a bench near a vending machine.

"Why do you need to let Prompto go?" Luna asked, sounding like she missed something. Noctis bit his bottom lip.

"What if....I tell him and he just...." he stopped, not wanting to think of the alternative.

"Noctis has Prompto ever treated you poorly? For as long as you've known him?" Luna questioned, 

"No" Noctis replied plainly. Knowing Prompto would always go out of his way to cheer him up.

"What if he actually likes Amicus..." Noctis said, Luna openly laughing.

"I highly doubt that. From what you explained he seems he can't get away from him fast enough" she commented.

"Besides that Noctis. You've kissed, twice. He's commented on how beautiful your eyes are. What more do you need?" Luna pointed out, Noctis' stomach flipping at the mention of all the things happening.

"How do I tell him?" Noctis asked softly, just the thought of it terrifying him. Not sure if he could actually go through with it. It was quiet for a bit, Luna clearly thinking things over.

"Well, I know it's hard for you to verbalize your feelings" Luna began, Noctis not denying it.

"But I also feel you and Prompto are so close, it shouldn't be a problem" she went on.

"Yeah...we do talk about stuff a lot" Noctis admitted. He and Prompto were always able to talk about anything together without feeling judged. Even if neither of them were the best at putting words to feelings.

"I think the best thing to do is sit down and really let him know how you feel Noctis" Luna commented.

"Yeah....I know" Noctis grumbled, kinda hoping she'd give a different or clearer answer.

"Don't get all negative over there. I can already see you thinking up things where it goes bad" Luna chuckled, Noctis making a slight face at how astute she was. 

"Thanks Luna. Sorry to just dump all this on you all of a sudden" Noctis sighed, feeling guilty.

"Noctis we've been friends for years. I'm happy to help no matter what" Luna replied.

"Hey, you wanna drop by and see the play? I know it'd make Prompto's day" Noctis suggested.

"I don't believe my duties would allow me to be away on that day but perhaps you could tape it for me" Luna chuckled,

"Ehhh. I'll leave that up to Ignis. I'm not great with a camera" Noctis said. Luna let out a laugh before the two exchanged farewells. Noctis letting out a sigh.

"Maybe on our day trip. We can talk then" he thought, finding that to be the best time for it.

"Yeah....maybe this'll turn out good after all" Noctis nodded, feeling a bit better about things now.

Prompto flipped through his notebook. Noctis lounging on the couch with him, his head on Prompto's lap. Noctis had stayed after school to work on some finishing touches to his project and paper with Clara. After rehearsal had finished, they went back to Prompto's.

"Okay. Quiz me on _this_ stuff" Prompto said, handing the notebook to Noctis.

"And then can we be done?" Noctis jokingly asked.

"You're only asking questions. How can you be bored?" Prompto laughed, looking down at him.

" _School_ is boring" Noctis replied flatly, Prompto not able to argue with him there.

"Says Mr Straight A's" Prompto sighed.

"If I got straight A's that'd be the only straight thing about me" Prompto joked internally. Wondering if he'll ever be able to say something like that to Noctis.

"Before you ask. No, I don't want to be on honor roll. I'm too busy with Ignis and Gladio" Noctis spoke, Prompto chuckling.

"Just Ignis and Gladio huh?" Prompto teased,

"You too of course Prom" Noctis added.

"Wow, if I'm Mr Straight A's, you're Mr Jealous" he laughed, Prompto flicking Noctis' forehead.

"Are you gonna ask the questions or not" Prompto quickly said, feeling a little embarrassed. How could he not be a little jealous of Ignis and Gladio? They had all these intense skills and abilities, not to mention their connection with the royal line.

"So? The answer?" Noctis asked, breaking Prompto's train of thought. Noctis looking up at him from the behind his notebook.

"Oh uhhhhhh....well you know. 49" Prompto stated confidently. 

"49 huh? That's pretty close. If we were working on Math" Noctis sighed. Prompto laughed a bit nervously,

"Sorry Noct....I guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought" he confessed, Noctis putting the notebook on the coffee table next to them.

"I had a feeling. Studying after rehearsal doesn't sound too great. In my opinion anyway" he commented , Prompto agreeing with a nod.

"I can't fall behind though. Ughh, maybe joining drama was a bad idea" he sighed. Prompto put his free hand on Noctis' chest, not expecting Noctis to shyly take it in his own.

"Prom, you aren't falling behind. You're grades aren't awful. You're doing fine" Noctis commented.

"I mean, do you want to get on honor roll or something?" he added lightly,

"No, nothing like that. I just don't want to fail" Prompto stated, knowing Noctis was right. It wasn't as if he was failing any classes right now. He just wanted to keep it that way.

"Anyway, have you finished your English paper?" Prompto questioned, Noctis letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, Clara just wanted to be sure our presentation was all set. So we're both done with everything otherwise" he explained.

"Yeah, I'm all done too. Our presentation is all taken care of. I think Amicus already finished his paper. I don't know" Prompto shrugged. Not really wanting to ask him to find out. For the most part Amicus hadn't been bothering with him as much lately. Not since his little exchange with Noctis. Prompto rubbed Noctis' chest lightly, enjoying their closeness. This had been happening a lot more lately. Prompto liked to think Noctis enjoyed cuddling with him as much as Prompto did. Not that Noctis ever seemed to object to it.

"I'm looking forward to this weekend Prom" Noctis spoke,

"Me too. Sadly, it's only Tuesday. So we just need to persevere" Prompto chuckled. Noctis letting out a comically long sigh.

"Yeah....I guess" he said flatly. Prompto laughing at his antics. Prompto's phone vibrated on the coffee table

"Are you butt dialing me again?" he joked, not sure who else it could be.

"No, my phone's on the kitchen table" Noctis replied, Prompto swiping his screen. Oh....it was Amicus,

**Amicus: Hey Argentum, sorry to bother you but mind meeting me in the library tomorrow? Got a couple last minute project questions**

Prompto typed out a sure, not really sure what it was that he needed to go over.

"Who was it?" Noctis questioned,

"Eh, just Amicus. Project question" Prompto mumbled, seeing Noctis' expression change.

"I didn't know he had your number" he said, sounding put off.

"Just cause of the project, I'm deleting it once we hand everything in" Prompto replied.

"Doesn't Clara have your number?" he then asked.

"No" Noctis said quickly,

"Besides, Clara isn't hitting on me all the time" he added, looking away from Prompto now.

"Yeah, I'd be pretty upset if she was" Prompto said softly, Noctis quickly looking back up at him. Ever since 

his chat with Lunafreya, Prompto had hoped to be more forward with his feelings. Even if only a little.

"Now....now you know how I feel" Noctis mumbled lowly, Prompto unable to hold back a smile.

"And he thinks I get jealous" he thought , squeezing Noctis' hand lightly. It was quiet now, Prompto feeling his heart rate pick up a tad.

"It's-it's not as if you need to worry Noct" Prompto managed to say, his mouth suddenly dry. He caught a distinctive blush spread on Noctis' cheeks before he turned away again.

"Yeah, I know" he said, squeezing Prompto's hand back. Something about it, about all of this made Prompto hopeful.

"Oh man, is it that late already? I gotta get going" Noctis suddenly said, looking at Prompto's phone.

"Garbage night?" Prompto chuckled,

"Yes garbage night. If Ignis finds out I didn't put my stuff out he'll give me another lecture" Noctis explained. Neither making any real effort to move, Prompto not really wanting Noctis to leave.

"You could stay....a little longer right?" Prompto offered, Noctis looking up at him.

"I want to but....I may never leave if I don't go now" he said softly, Prompto smiling a bit.

"I like that sound of that" he replied, neither of them letting go of each others hands. Noctis let out another comical groan, sitting up.

"Just like garbage day to ruin everything" he said, Prompto laughing.

"You should start filling smaller bags up until the night before and then just chuck it all in one big bag" Prompto suggested, Noctis off gathering his things.

"That sounds like a lot" Noctis chuckled, knowing Prompto was pretty much in charge of everything at his place too. They stopped at the door, Noctis slipping his shoes on.

"See you tomorrow then Prom" he said, Prompto nodding.

"Bright and early" he smiled. They both just stood there now....like they were expecting something. Prompto almost felt like a hug was in order but, did Noctis?

"Off...I go then" Noctis nodded slowly, Prompto took in a breath, reaching out to pull Noctis into a hug.

"For luck.....and all that" he mumbled, Noctis quickly hugging him back.

"Thanks" he said. The hug lasted a bit longer than usual, even for them. Not that Prompto minded. He pretty much loved it.

"Okay, off to do my garbage" Noctis chuckled, slowly letting him go, like he really didn't want to quite yet.

"You can do it Noct. Just picture success" Prompto joked, Noctis laughing as he left. Prompto locked the door, resting his head against it.

"This weekend for sure" he thought, trying his best to force away any negative feelings about telling Noctis how he felt. Trying to focus more on how good it felt being held by him. That in itself worth smiling about.

Noctis sighed, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. 

"Gonna go home and play some video games" he thought, finally getting a night with barely any homework. Prompto had to meet Amicus for whatever in the library and then had rehearsal. So he figured he'd just head home.

"I can always call him later" Noctis thought. He turned the corner, thankful most, if not all the students had left. 

"Heyyy Noct" a voice said, one that he wasn't expecting. Turning around it was Amicus, Noctis doing little to hide his disdain.

"Aren't you busy?" Noctis said flatly, referring to Prompto and the project.

"Yeah, I'm on my way over but I saw you and figured now was a good time to chat" he nodded, Noctis raising an eyebrow. He turned to leave, Amicus starting to walk next to him.

"So I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was having a pretty bad day and I just exploded" he began,

"You know what that's like right?" Amicus chuckled. Noctis wondering if he replied, Amicus would leave faster.

"We all have our bad days" Noctis sighed, not wanting to get all buddy-buddy here.

"Yeah, I knew you'd get me" Amicus said.

"So you and Argentum have known each other for a long time huh?" he then asked,

"Yeah" Noctis sighed,

"How long do you think?" Amicus continued.

"A number of years" Noctis replied flatly, starting to get annoyed.

"Aren't you afraid that you being a royal will interfere with you two?" Amcius commented,

"Things like that aren't important" Noctis quickly said, not liking what Amicus was implying.

"No offense or anything, just curious" he chuckled. Noctis finally spotted the main doors at the end of the hall. Hoping that Amicus would disappear up the side stairwell or something.

"Yeah, Argentum's a pretty good guy. Be a shame to just cut contact with him after high school ended" Amicus went on.

"I have no intention of doing that" Noctis said, stopping his walk mid stride.

"Is there something you want to ask me? Why all the questions?" Noctis asked bluntly, Amicus let out a little laugh.

"Nothing, just trying to strike up a conversation. With me and Argentum getting so close, we'll probably start seeing each other more often" he stated, Noctis finding that very unlikely.

"Why, you don't think so?" Amicus chuckled, Noctis knowing what he wanted to say but refraining from doing so.

"I get it, no comment" Amicus answered for him, Noctis shaking his head slightly before moving toward the door.

"Have a good day Noct" Amicus called before the door shut. Noctis let out a breath, sitting on a nearby bench to change back into his street shoes.

"No way will Prompto and Amicus ever be a thing" Noctis spoke to himself. He stopped, some unwanted thoughts quickly finding their way into his mind.

"No....Prompto and I...the two of us are..." Noctis said, not really unable to finish his sentence. Of course he wanted to say they were more than friends. Even more so since they kissed hat one time and then all the cuddling and half kisses. Noctis pushed Amicus out of his mind.

"Once the weekend rolls around and we're alone....I'll tell him then" Noctis sighed, hoping it'll go good. Noctis finished tying his shoes, grabbing his bag he looked next to him. Seeing none other than that....that muffin girl?! Again?! Eating another muffin with that same unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh great.....how much did she hear this time??" Noctis thought, feeling a nervous sweat prickle under his collar.

"I uh...." Noctis mumbled, before taking off into a sprint again. Bursting through the main doors and running out of the gate.

Prompto slipped his script into his back pocket. Mrs Deidrick said they should be more comfortable with their roles and lines by now. So he was trying to get through on his memorization alone. Granted, he had so many lines he still needed his script now and then.

"Ugh, I'm getting kinda tried of lugging this sword around" Nicole sighed, Prompto looking at his prop trident.

"I don't know. Mine makes me feel kinda powerful" he chuckled.

"You'll have a prop sheath to go with it soon, just try to bear it. Until then, feel the weight of royalties past. Their _strength_ , their _determination_ " Mrs Deidrick spoke, Nicole nodding. The prop department had a few of the props started, some nearly finished. Mrs Deidrick wanted to try a scene with them so Prompto and the other actors could get used to them.

"Okay, let's move to scene fourteen" Mrs Deidrick clapped, Prompto moving over with Olivias and Nicole.

"Action" Mrs Deidrick called from her seat.

"Please oracle, the people of my village suffer. If you could only take a moment to heal them" Olivias said,

"We can not spare the time" Nicole stated, beginning to walk away.

"Highness. Although the journey we have undertaken is important. I cannot turn my back on the people of this land. I will stay to heal the villagers and then meet you at the cave" Prompto spoke firmly. Nicole let out a sigh.

"So be it. You two, stay with the oracle and protect him with your lives" she said to two nearby students playing soldiers.

"I will await you at the cave" Nicole added before leaving the stage. Prompto squinted a bit, looking out into the empty rows of seats. Was that Noctis?

"I thought he had lessons with Ignis today?" Prompto thought, suddenly feeling giddy that Noctis wanted to come and watch him rehearse.

"This way please" Olivias said, motioning to the other side of the stage. Prompto following him away.

"Okay, good work people. It's already around five so I think we'll call it for today. Remember, memorize your lines and we'll all meet back here tomorrow" Mrs Deidrick said, Prompto letting out a breath. 

"I can't wait to just get home and relax" he thought, handing his trident off to someone from the prop department.

"But first" Prompto smiled, looking out to see Noctis standing up now. Grabbing his things from the second row of seats and exchanging see ya's with a few other students Prompto made his way to Noctis. Though the closer he got....the more his heart dropped. It wasn't Noctis....it was Amicus.

"Why is _he_ here? I thought we settled the project thing yesterday" Prompto thought, Amicus greeting him with a smile.

"Argentum you really have a gift. You're acting is incredible" he spoke,

"Oh thanks. Uh, why are you here?" Prompto questioned, Amicus chuckling.

"Can't I visit a very close friend after practice?" he asked back, Prompto laughing a little nervously.

"The truth is.....I need to talk to you about something important. But not here" Amicus spoke, sounding serious all of a sudden.

"Are....you okay?" Prompto asked, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm fine but it's.....actually about you and Noctis" Amicus sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Prompto felt a chill spread down his back.

"I just got chills" Tina gasped,

"It's another air vent" Olivias sighed, the two walking past Prompto. Amicus motioned toward the door, Prompto following him out of the auditorium.

"Did something happen to Noct?" Prompto blurted out, getting worried now. He was fine earlier today. How would Amicus even know?

"Look, I want to tell you because I don't think what Noctis has done to you is fair. But at the same time....I don't think you can handle it" Amicus began, Prompto even more confused now. The two turning down an empty hallway.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Prompto questioned. Amicus let out a breath, pulling out his cellphone.

"Yesterday, I went to apologize to Noctis about the other day and the almost fight and all that. So we got to talking and I didn't know my phone was on and.....just here" Amicus partly explained, hitting something on his phone.

_"So you and Argentum have been friends for a long time huh?" Amics said_

_"Things like that aren't important" Noctis replied._

_"That sounds a little harsh don't you think?" Amicus asked, No sound afterword._

_"I get it, no comment" he added._

_"So, do you think you being a royal will get in the way of you and him being friends?" Amicus then asked,_

_"Yeah, we'll cut contact" Noctis mumbled, Prompto not able to hear it clearly._

_"Woah what?" Just like that? What about all your years of friendship?" Amicus went on._

_"We all have out bad days" Noctis scoffed,_

_"Look, is there something you want to ask me?" Noctis asked, sounding put off._

The recording ended. Prompto just stood there, barely able to comprehend what he had just heard.

"It's.....it's a lie" Prompto whispered, shaking his head.

"Got it all right here. It's not a lie. He's been stringing you along since the beginning. I'm sorry Argentum" Amicus stated, reaching out for Prompto's shoulder. Prompto shook him off, turning on his heel and walking quickly to the main doors. It was a lie.....it was a lie. Noctis wasn't like that, he wouldn't do that. Sure he acted aloof but inside he was.....he was an amazing person. Prompto wiped his eye,

"Don't you cry here" he told himself. Gritting his teeth as he reached the shoe lockers. He sniffed a few times, the recording bouncing around in his head. Hearing Noctis say those things....it felt like a punch in the gut, over and over. A few tears slid down his cheeks, Prompto quickly wiping them away again. He knew if he started crying here he'd have trouble stopping. He buried his face in his hands, trying to gather himself.

"Just go home" Prompto said, taking in a deep breath. Quickly changing his shoes and walking out the front doors. He was glad it was so late, No students hanging around. Prompto began walking, wondering if he should take the bus home today. Though, the all the city noise did help with drowning out his thoughts. He sniffed a couple more times, just wanting to get home and collapse on his bed. Walking past a small market he heard a familiar voice.

"Good afternoon Prompto" Ignis said, Prompto freezing where he stood.

"Oh...Ignis hi" he replied, hoping he wouldn't notice Prompto's red eyes.

"Is...Noctis with you?" Prompto asked, not wanting to face him....not now. Ignis put down some fruit he was holding.

"No, we ended lessons early today. Prompto is everything alright? You seem out of sorts" he said, sounding worried now. Ignis began walking over to him.

"Just tired, yawning a lot and all. Probably allergies too" Prompto listed off, probably adding too many lies into one sentence to make it believable.

"Oh uh....can you pass on to Noctis that I can't make our weekend trip anymore" he added quickly, feeling the lump in his throat return.

"Any reason I should mention?" Ignis asked, Prompto quickly wiping his eye.

"Look, I need....to get going" he said quickly, beginning to walk away.

"Prompto, if you ever need to talk...." Ignis trailed off,

"Thanks Iggy" Prompto replied, not wanting to turn back to look, knowing Ignis would see him crying now.

"Just gotta get home" Prompto thought, walking a bit faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, well this took a twist  
> I'm sure everything will turn out fine  
> On the plus side, leave it to Luna to help out lol  
> Be sure to comment and like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. New chapter is here.  
> Hoping we all find out what's going on with that weird recording.  
> Any mistakes are mine  
> Enjoy!  
> Leave a comment and like!

Noctis looked at his phone, about eight messages sent to Prompto throughout the morning and not one reply.

"If he was sick he would've told me. Did he have an appointment?" Noctis thought, knowing Prompto told him _everything_. So that didn't make much sense either. Truth be told he was getting worried. What if something happened to him on the way home yesterday? What if he's hurt in an alley somewhere? Crying out for Noctis to help him? He put his phone down on the picnic table, his worry more or less getting rid of his appetite. Besides, lunch wasn't the same without Prompto. Neither was English.....or anything. For as much as they complained about school, neither really missed that many days. Unless they did get sick or whatever.

"Maybe I should text Ignis and ask him to check up on him" Noctis thought, taking a drink of his water.

"Noctis?" someone said, he turned around to see Clara and a girl he didn't know.

"Oh Clara, do you need something?" he asked, not really in the mood to talk about the project right now.

"This is Tina. She's in drama with Prompto" Clara began.

"I didn't see him in history today so I was wondering if he was out sick" Tina finished, Noctis nodding.

"Must be one of those one day colds or something" he said, not sure if it was really a lie or not.

"I just wanted to be sure if Mrs Deidrick asked later at rehearsal" Tina sighed. 

"I'll be back over in a minute" Clara said, Tina heading back inside. Noctis scooted over a bit as she sat down on the end of the bench.

"Okay Noctis this may be nothing but I found it weird. So I figured why not" Clara began, Noctis remaining quiet.

"I overheard those guys Amicus is friends with and they were talking about Prompto and some big joke. They were really laughing it up too" she explained, Noctis turning to face her completely now.

"Did you hear about anything else?" he asked, Clara shaking her head.

"Sorry no. The whole thing just struck me as odd and then with Prompto not being here today. I just thought you should know" she went on.

"Thanks a lot Clara. I appreciate it" Noctis commented,

"With you two being so close and all... you know" Clara winked, Noctis feeling his face warm up. Clara left with a little giggle. Noctis knowing she wasn't being rude about any of it. He grabbed his phone, texting Ignis.

**Noctis: Can you go to Prompto's house and check on him?**

**Specs: Why hello to you Noct. No I'm not that busy right now and yes I'm doing fine**

He made a slight face.

**Noctis: Is that a no?**

**Noctis: He's been ignoring all my messages and I'm getting worried**

**Specs: That is very unlike Prompto. I just saw him yesterday afternoon.**

He perked up a bit.

N **octis: Was he okay? Was he sick or something?**

**Specs: No, though he did seem a bit out of sorts**

**Specs: He did mention that he wouldn't be able to make your weekend trip also. Which I found odd. That was my mistake for not letting you know sooner. I apologize.**

He stopped. What? Why would he cancel on their trip? This was supposed to be....

"Why wouldn't he want to reschedule? Why didn't he tell me?" Noctis thought, his heart sinking somewhat.

**Noctis: Oh**

**Specs: Don't worry Noct. I'm sure he has a good reason. Prompto isn't one to do something to hurt you**

Leave it to Ignis to pick up on how he was feeling from a text.

**Noctis: Can you just go check please**

**Specs: I will, don't worry. I'll let you know later**

**Noctis: Thanks Iggy**

**Specs: Of course**

Noctis put his phone back in his pocket. Wondering about what Clara said regarding Amicus and his friends. He felt some anger reignite in his chest at the mere thought of them doing something to Prompto. A voice in his head told him to hold off until Ignis checked in on Prompto. He could just be sick and....everything would be....fine. Something told him otherwise.

"If Amicus did _anything_ to hurt Prompto....." Noctis thought, gripping his water bottle. Hoping Ignis would let him know soon. He can figure out what to do after that.

Ignis shut the car door, Gladio getting out of the passenger side.

"Why am I here again?" Gladio asked, adjusting his hat.

"Because Prompto is our friend too and what's going on is rather strange. Even more so because Prompto looked as if he was crying yesterday" Ignis answered.

"I don't know anything about that but he probably just forgot to text Noct about staying home or something" Gladio sighed, Ignis giving him a look.

"Yeah I know. Prompto wouldn't leave Noct hanging like that. Especially sense..." Gladio trailed off.

"My thoughts exactly" Ignis chuckled, the two walking to the front door. Gladio ringing the bell. Nothing. He rang again,

"Maybe he's in the bathroom" Ignis sighed, Gladio banging on the door now.

"Prompto. It's Gladio and Ignis! Open up!" he called, Ignis adjusting his glasses.

"Gladio we don't need to cause a scene" he said, the door opening a crack.

"Is Noctis with you?" Prompto asked, Ignis and Gladio exchanging looks.

"No, he's at school" Gladio replied, the door opening to reveal Prompto wrapped in a blanket. Ignis taking quick notice of his puffy face and red eyes.

"Are you alright Prompto? Noctis has been worried" Ignis began. Prompto looked down, avoiding their gaze.

"I just....have to go" he said quietly, beginning to close the door. Gladio stopping it with his hand.

"Okay Prompto. What's _really_ going on here?" he asked, looking a bit impatient now.

"Perhaps we should speak inside" Ignis offered, getting the feeling this was more than just missing a day of school. Prompto lead them in, the sound of a chocobo kwehing filling the hall as they walked. Moving to the family room, Prompto sat back down on the couch, Ignis and Gladio sitting in nearby chairs.

"Guys I'm fine, just a little under the weather today" Prompto said, fiddling with his hands.

"Then why not text Noctis back and let him know?" Gladio asked outright, clearly ready for an answer.

"It's not like he cares" Prompto mumbled,

"Prompto, you know that's not true" Ignis replied, surprised at the somewhat cold response.

"Isn't it?" Prompto sighed, looking conflicted to say the least.

"It's my fault....all of it. For thinking that Noctis and I....that we are....the two of us could be...." he rambled, looking at a loss for words.

"Aren't you?" Gladio commented, saying what Ignis was thinking.

"I'm nothing compared to you two. Look at me....just plain old boring Prompto from school. Once school ends Noctis will....leave. That'll be it for the two if us" Prompto blurted out. Ignis seeing his bottom lip curl a bit. Prompto doing his best to hide it.

"Now I know that's a lie" Ignis stated firmly, what caused this change in Prompto? Did he always feel this way?

"Prompto you're being way too hard on yourself here" Gladio added.

"Then why did Noctis say it?" Prompto asked, sounding defeated. Ignis and Gladio exchanged worried looks. For as cheeky as Noctis could get, he'd never stoop so low as to say something like that. Even more so since he's sure Prompto's shared these feelings with Noctis at some point. On top if it all, Noctis would never treat Prompto so poorly.

"When did all this happen?" Gladio asked. Prompto went on to explain about his project partner Amicus, all the rude things he said about Prompto and Noctis' friendship. Then lastly, the recording of Noctis and Amicus' apparent "conversation". Prompto wiped his eyes, Ignis now knowing why he was crying yesterday.

"Prompto, you don't really believe this guy do you? This all sounds like a set up" Gladio huffed. 

"I've been up all night going over this and I just....I just don't know. I want to believe in Noctis...I just..." Prompto trailed off.

"Prompto, you can't let this...." Ignis began, looking for the right word here.

"Ass" Gladio added for him.

"Yes thank you. Make you question all that you've shared with Noct. Think of when you were rehearsing lines. That wasn't just and accident. Think of all the other good times before that too" Ignis went on.

"Uh, what happened when they were rehearsing lines?" Gladio asked, looking confused.

"I know...I know Iggy. I just feel so confused and mad and....I don't know what to do" Prompto admitted, pulling his blanket closer to his body.

"Even if it was fake. Why would Amicus go through all that? I've never done anything to him. Neither has Noctis" Prompto said. That thought crossing Ignis' mind as well.

"Worry not Prompto. Gladio and I will get to the bottom of this" Ignis said, admittedly feeling angry over the whole situation. That someone would go this far to hurt Noctis and Prompto, without really any provocation.

"You should still tell Noct you're okay. More is happening than meets the eye on this" he went on, Prompto nodding.

"Th-thanks for coming guys. I'm sorry I'm such a hassle" Prompto sighed.

"Stop, you're fine Prompto" Gladio offered, patting Prompto's shoulder a bit too hard. The three walked back to the door.

"Chin up Prompto. I'm sure all will be fine soon" Ignis smiled, hoping Prompto would believe him. Prompto nodded, offering a half smile in return before exchanging farewells.

"Now what?" Gladio asked, the two walking to the car.

"I suppose some poking around is in order" Ignis stated, Gladio just nodding in response.

"So want to share what happened with Noctis and Prompto at rehearsal?" Gladio asked, Ignis chuckling a little.

"Is that a no?" Gladio sighed, climbing into the car.

Noctis sat on his couch, flipping through the T.V channels. Nothing really on, as usual. Not that he could really focus on anything right now anyway. He still hasn't heard from Ignis, much less Prompto. He highly doubted anything would happen to Ignis. He was Ignis after all. Regardless of that, it still doesn't explain Prompto's lack of communication today. Not to mention him cancelling their day-cation on Saturday. Noctis felt his mood drop just at the thought of it. 

"That was when I was planning on confessing my feelings" Noctis groaned into his empty apartment. He was beginning to wonder if all this was some sort of sign and he wasn't supposed to tell Prompto anything.

"Honestly a sign would be great, just something" Noctis spoke, mostly into his ceiling. No response, not that he was really expecting anything. He shook his head, going back to whatever was on T.V now.

_"Last year, audiences everywhere were terrified of the smash hit, Tonberry Terror 7. This year get ready for two more hours of unadulterated fear. It's a terror ride of turbulent trepidation as the Tonberry seeks certifiable vengeance against his new victims on the international space station First comes the knocking, then the scraping. Then the cold knife. Remember Tonberries always ring twice. This year in Tonberry Terror 8: No Space Left To Hide"_

Noctis winced a bit, the whole trailer was a bit overdone but still....he couldn't stand horror movies.

"This does look even worse than the last one" he thought, only basing the first one on a trailer too but still. He let out a sigh as he heard a faint sound coming from the kitchen. Was that....knocking?

"Nope" Noctis said, focusing back on the show. There it was again...was it just him? The sound changed to a slight...scrapping? 

"Nope, nope. I'm just imaging things" Noctis commented, despite feeling goosebumps form on his arms. He heard a clang, jumping a bit. Getting off the couch, he grabbed a nearby pillow. Slowly making his way over to the kitchen. It was quiet now, Noctis looking around, the pillow still raised. Taking a step forward his foot bumped something, causing him to jump back and yelp slightly. He instinctively threw the pillow down, nothing really happening. 

"This is stupid, I'm being....stupid" Noctis huffed, glad no one else was around to see this. Reaching down for the pillow it shook, causing him to let out a startled yelp again.

"Wait..." Noctis began, picking up the pillow to find his semi open pencil bag. His cellphone going off inside of it. 

"That's right. I shoved it in there to stop myself from texting Prompto too much" Noctis thought, feeling even more embarrassed than he did a moment ago. Picking it up, he saw a recent text from Ignis.

**Specs: Went with Gladio to see Prompto. He's feeling a little under the weather. Should be back to school tomorrow**.

Noctis let out a small sigh of relief.

**Noctis: Thanks Ignis. Did he say anything else?**

**Specs: No, that was about it. Call him if you have any other questions**

Noctis making a slight face, that almost feeling like he was just brushed off or something.

**Noctis: He'll just ignore me again**

**Specs: Just try Noct, it won't hurt**

Noctis sent a text asking if he could call Prompto, hating that he felt he was going to be ignored again. The response was rather quick. Prompto calling him. He answered after one ring,

"Prom? What happened? I've been worried all day" Noctis stated right off the bat, probably sounding a little mad.

"Sorry Noct, I just....haven't been feeling good enough to talk" Prompto said, his voice small.

"Are you feeling any better?" Noctis asked, sitting down at the table.

"I guess, sorta up in the air now. I'll be back tomorrow though" Prompto replied, Noctis getting the feeling something else was happening here. It was quiet, almost like Prompto was afraid to talk or something.

"I'm...really sorry for not letting you know before" he finally said,

"It's fine. I was just....really worried that's all" Noctis mumbled, despite the fact he was pretty much out of sorts all day.

"Were you...really?" Prompto asked, almost like he didn't believe him.

"No I was lying" Noctis joked sarcastically, knowing Prompto would pick up on it right away.

"Oh....I see" Prompto replied quietly. Noctis stopped, wait, did Prompto think he was being serious?

"Prom I was only joking...." Noctis began,

"I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow" Prompto said, almost sounding like he was sniffing.

"Bright and early right?" Noctis asked, knowing they always ended their calls like that.

"Yeah" Prompto spoke before hanging up. Noctis put his phone down, they always joke around like that. Prompto was one of the few people that really understood him and his humor. His mind jumped back to this afternoon, with what Clara said.

"Could this have something to do with Amicus?" Noctis thought, knowing it wasn't like Prompto to hide things. Not from him anyway. They also didn't have ten second phone calls, two hours maybe but not this short.

"Yeah, I'm going to figure out what's going on here" Noctis thought. Not able to just sit still while someone was messing with Prompto.

"Looks like my whole confessing plan is going to have to be put on hold" Noctis sighed, not really wanting to think about that now anyway.

Prompto handed a couple notebooks back to Noctis. The two eating at their usual lunch spot.

"Thanks for lending me your notes Noct" he said, managing to catch up with things during study hall.

"Like I'm going to let you fall behind" Noctis replied, putting them back in his bag.

"I know I can...be a hassle, sorry" Prompto blurted out, his mood not totally back to normal from the other day. Noctis stopped eating his lunch.

"Prompto, the only time you're a hassle is when you keep dying on Kings Knight" Noctis joked, Prompto nodding a bit in response. Catching a glimpse of a worried looking Noctis. He felt a hand being put over his.

"Prom are you sure you're feeling okay. Maybe you should of stayed home again" Noctis suggested, sounding a bit nervous.

"No, I'm fine. Just kinda tired feeling I guess. I can't really afford to miss another rehearsal anyway" Prompto replied, liking the warm feeling of Noctis' hand on his own.

"I'll stay after with you. I can get Ignis to drive us home" Noctis stated, like there was no room for any counter statements.

"But-" Prompto began.

"Nope, mind's made up. Don't even try to convince me otherwise" Noctis added, eating his food. Prompto moved to wrap his fingers around a couple of Noctis' fingers. 

"Oh, I saw the creepiest trailer on T.V last night" Noctis began, going on to explain about _Tonberry Terror 8_.

"Wow, hard pass from me" Prompto stated, 

"Right? I got freaked out just from the trailer. Much less seeing the movie" Noctis nodded, laughing a bit.

"As if I want to pay to be scared of of my mind. I can do that for free" Prompto sighed, kinda feeling like that for the past couple days.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Noctis said, looking at him again.

"I'm really sorry for having to postpone our day-cation" Prompto added, Noctis' expression a bit harder to read now. Maybe it was just Prompto, the way he was feeling about everything.

"We can always go next weekend. Or the weekend after that" Noctis shrugged plainly.

"Instead, why don't you spend the weekend at my place? Just hanging out, whatever" Noctis offered, Prompto noticing his ears a little redder than a moment ago.

"If you're feeling better. I don't want to get sick" Noctis added quickly, his aloof cool guy act, like always.

"If....if it's okay with you" Prompto said, still unable to get what Amicus played for him out of his head. Even though most of him knew it was a lie. Hating that small part of him would even believe that for a second.

"Prompto, I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you over" Noctis commented, Prompto nodding. Looking at their still holding hands, neither making any attempt to move this whole time.

"And if we get homework we can just do it together. No big deal" Noctis pointed out before someone cut him off.

"Argentum" Amicus spoke, almost in a scolding tone. The two quickly moving their hands, Prompto letting out a small frustrated breath.

"Didn't see you yesterday" Amicus commented, sitting down across from the two.

"Wasn't feeling too great" Prompto replied, not wanting to talk to him.

"And Noct, _really_ enjoyed our little chat the other day. _Very_ informative" Amicus chuckled, Prompto feeling his stomach drop. Everything he had been trying to ignore flooding back into his head.

"I uh...I forgot I need to drop something off for my History class. I better go now" Prompto said, gathering his things.

"Better hurry along then" Amicus chuckled, Prompto wishing he never came over here in the first place.

"Wait, I can go with you" Noctis began, moving to gather his things.

"No, I...just better go fast before class. I'll meet you later Noct" Prompto replied, offering a half smile to him. Quickly walking to the building he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry. That was my fault" Prompto said, feeling like he couldn't do anything right lately.

"Is that the guy?" the man asked, Prompto not sure who he was referring to.

"Uh...." he trailed off, 

"Prompto it's me. Gladio" Gladio commented lowly, Prompto's eyes going wide. 

"When did you grow out your beard? And Eyebrows" Prompto asked, Gladio looking like a mountain man or something.

"Me and Ignis are undercover as repairmen. We're helping you expose that guy. So try to not be rude about my amazing beard" Gladio explained, Prompto still a little lost. When did this happen?

"Ah Prompto, it seems we found you" Another man said, with an equally large beard.

"Iggy?" Prompto whispered,

"We'll talk later. Just point him out and we'll gather our needed intel" Ignis spoke, Prompto covertly pointing to Amicus, walking away from their table.

"Oh yeah, looks like a jerk" Gladio nodded.

"Thank you for pointing us in the direction of the boiler room. Good day" Ignis spoke in a gruff voice. He and Gladio walking down the hall.

"Okay well this is a thing" Prompto thought, turning to head to his History class.

Ignis peered around the large bookshelf. That student Amicus was sitting with a few teammates at a table in the library. He and Gladio had been following him on and off all day. In between helping to adjust the boiler among other repair work.

"Good thing Gladio and I have the know how to do these things" Ignis thought, his handy man skills really coming in handy today.

"I swear he ran out crying" Amicus laughed, Ignis trying to look like he was checking something on the wall heater.

"What a loser" another laughed.

"Why is he still hanging out with nauseous then?" a third asked, Amicus shrugged.

"I don't know. Guy must not be all there or something" he said,

"Either way. Presentations are Monday and I need the grade. I don't care what happens after that" Amicus sighed plainly. Ignis heard a book close forcefully from a nearby shelf. Looking up, he saw Noctis. 

"Of all people.....but I doubt he'd recognize me" Ignis thought, knowing he looked completely different than usual. With his over sized beard and such. Noctis looked over to him, looking longer than Ignis felt comfortable with. He felt sweat prickle under his fake beard as he fiddled with the wall heater. Noctis turned on his heel with a couple books, walking to the front desk.

"Must be here for class" Ignis thought, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay students, make your final selections. Class will be done in a few minutes" their teacher spoke. Amicus getting up from the table.

"See you in practice later" the one said, Amicus nodding as he took a few books and headed to the line at the desk. The front doors opened, Gladio striding in with a small toolbox. Ignis watched him pass by Noctis. Who in turn, didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Ig...." Gladio began, Ignis putting his hand up to stop him.

"Ignatius" he spoke, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes Gordon" Ignis replied, Gladio making a face at the new name.

"I finally found the tools. They were stuffed in some foot locker, can you believe it?" Gladio commented.

"He's already left" Ignis said, Gladio nodding. The two moving away from any nearby students.

"Well, looks like we missed our chance" he sighed, Ignis shaking his head.

"He and his friends were talking about it. Though it's not as if he admitted anything we didn't already know from Prompto" Ignis started,

"However..." he trailed off. Gladio raising his oversized eyebrow.

"I believe Noctis heard the whole thing from behind that bookcase" Ignis added.

"So now what? We go home?" Gladio asked,

"I think it's best to keep watch. Monday is the day they present their project. Perhaps we should come back" Ignis suggested, not entirely sure himself.

"Did you ever think we'd be dressed as repairmen, undercover at Noctis' school trying to help expose some random kid who's picking on him and Prompto? What are we even doing?" Gladio sighed, pretty much summing up how Ignis felt. It was an odd situation for sure.

"We are tasked in protecting the prince. So this does fit in with our duties" Ignis commented quietly.

"Still weird" Gladio shrugged.

"Agreed" Ignis nodded.

"Well, whatever. We better keep tabs on him" Gladio said, handing the toolbox to Ignis before turning to leave again.

"Right behind you" Ignis replied, the two leaving the library.

"I can't stand horror. Not really my cup of tea" Prompto commented,

"Really? I can't get enough of it" Tina laughed, the two talking quietly as more students were rehearsing a scene on stage.

"My boyfriend isn't a fan either. So it's usually me and my friends when a new movie comes out" Tina went on. 

"That's nice you don't hold it against him" Prompto said, 

"How could I? That'd be awful" she chuckled. Prompto laughing a bit too, thinking on how both he and Noctis disliked scary movies.

"So you must be thrilled for the new _Tonberry Terror_ movie then right?" Prompto asked, Tina nodding happily.

"Noct was telling me about it before and..." Prompto trailed off, knowing once he started about Noctis he had a hard time stopping.

"And we're not into it" he added.

"You two are really close huh" Tina asked, Prompto nodding.

"I like to think so" he said quietly.

"Uh, I've seen you two together. I'd say it's a cemented yes" Tina stated, Prompto feeling his face warm up a bit.

"I mean he looked all mopey yesterday when he was at lunch by himself. He kept checking his phone. Barely touched his food too" she went on.

"He...he did?" Prompto asked, Tina nodding. Prompto now feeling even more guilty that he didn't text him back yesterday.

"Yeah. It's funny, I used to be like this with my boyfriend before we started dating. Don't worry, it gets better" she smiled, Prompto sure he was blushing now.

"I mean....it's not....I mean, I guess" Prompto rambled, not really wanting to deny anything. He couldn't really say anything about anything at the moment.

"Tina, you're up" Mrs Deidrick called, Tina offering a small wave before walking to the stage. Prompto let out a sigh. He didn't know what to think lately. If Noctis was so worried and upset with him being gone..why did he say those things? He also couldn't forget the handing holding at lunch today either, not that he wanted to. If this was before he heard that stupid recording he probably would have told Noctis how he felt on their day-cation. Prompto rubbed his forehead lightly. It's not like he trusted Amicus, frankly he didn't really like him. Even so, that was Noctis' voice. Could the whole thing have been faked?

"That's crazy. Why would Amicus go so far to do something like that?" Prompto thought, figuring that was a bit of a reach. Should he just explain the whole thing to Noctis? That small part of Prompto scared that Noctis would just say it was true.

"What am I supposed to do?" he internally groaned, starting to think talking about this might be the only way to get some sort of answer. Prompto felt his pocket vibrate.

**Noct(prince charming): I'm heading down to see you**

Prompto couldn't help but smile a bit, despite his current confusion.

**Prompto: I still have like 10 min of rehearsal left**

**Noct(price charming): It's fine, it's just**

**Prompto: Just what? Hit send too soon? Lol**

**Noct(prince charming): Boring without you around**

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. He knew the feeling when Noctis wasn't around and how lonely it could get. Though, having Noctis admit the same thing was....a lot.

**Prompto: Good to know :P. I'll see you soon then :)**

**Noctis(prince charming): Already on my way**

"Scene eighteen everyone. Then we can head out for the day" Mrs Deidrick called, Prompto knowing that was him.

"I'm a glutton for punishment aren't I?" he sighed, getting up and walking to the stage.

"I can't believe I admitted that to him, again. I feel so...." Noctis mumbled to himself. He stopped walking, a few feet from the auditorium doors now.

"I actually feel okay with it" he said, surprising himself to a degree. Yeah, he still got all nervous and flustered but....at the same time, not as much as before. In all honesty Noctis sorta made up his mind to be a little more forward with his feelings this weekend. It's not that he had to be at the camping spot to do that right? He thought maybe showing Prompto how he felt....might get the message across. He let out a small huff, if he was capable of doing that without being creepy or overbearing.

"But we held hands at lunch and that was mutual again....so that's a plus right?" Noctis thought, running a hand through his hair. He just had to calm down and let things happen naturally....right? Looking up he spotted a couple repairmen, Noctis semi remembered one from the library this afternoon. He wasn't really paying attention to that. More to Amicus and his friends talking about someone running away crying. He had a sinking feeling it was Prompto but when? And why? They also mentioned nauseous, which he knew was their stupid nickname for him.

"Maybe I misheard them" Noctis thought, though most of him had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He walked into the auditorium, instantly picking up on Prompto's voice. He and a few others going through a scene on stage. In the least creepiest way possible, Noctis could watch Prompto for hours. Not only with his acting, just anything. He just....wanted Prompto around. 

"Excellent work everyone. Especially you Prompto. Really liked the strong ending you gave there" Mrs Deidrick stated. Noctis finding himself smiling as Prompto gave her a thumbs up.

"Dork" Noctis chuckled, feeling that warm feeling again.

"Okay everyone. See you again on Monday. We're going to start getting a bit more serious. No more scripts from next week on" Mrs Deidrick commented, everyone nodding. Noctis walked up, meeting Prompto at the stage. Hearing the familiar "it's the prince" whispers, doing his best to ignore it.

"I only caught the end but you sounded great" Noctis spoke, Prompto looking sheepish.

"Really?" Prompto asked,

"Yeah really" Noctis chuckled, the two walking to the second row of seats to grab Prompto's things.

"I could hear you clearly all the way in the back" Noctis went on,

"I got chills and everything" he added lightly, Prompto smiling at him.

"It's the air vents" a male student said, as he walked by.

"There _aren't_ any air vents over there Olivias" Tina pointed out. Noctis not sure what that was about.

"Guess I should thank Ignis for that projecting lesson" Prompto chuckled. Offering a few farewells to some of the other students as they walked to the back doors.

"Speaking of Ignis, I need to make sure he's still picking us up" Noctis sighed, pulling out his phone. He knew he was forgetting something today. Walking into the hallway, he hit his speed dial. Just at that moment he heard a ringing nearby, it sounded familiar.

"That's weird" Noctis commented, looking around. It was only himself, Prompto and those two repairmen. The ringing continued, Noctis hanging up and calling back.

"Oh man Noct....there's a bee by you!" Prompto exclaimed out of no where, Noctis quickly looking around.

"Where?! Get it away from me!" he stated, Prompto waving his hands around his head.

"We....we should get outta here!" Prompto suggested, Noctis ending the call and waving his hands around as well. He couldn't stand bugs.

"Okay, okay it's gone" Prompto panted, Noctis looking around, hoping no one else saw their flailing. Noctis heard his phone beep, seeing it was a text from Ignis.

"Ignis says he's right outside" Noctis read, that's weird...did he already tell Ignis about picking them up today?

"I must be more stressed than I realize" he thought.

"Do you need to stop off at your place first?" Noctis asked, opening the door.

"Yeah, just some clothes and stuff. I won't be long" Prompto replied,

"I don't mind waiting" Noctis shrugged. It was quiet for a bit, as they walked around to the front of the building.

"You're sure about me staying over right?" Prompto suddenly asked, Noctis nodding in response.

"I mean...I just don't want to....I don't be a bother or anything" he went on.

"Prom, where is this coming from? I want you over for the weekend. Do you not want to anymore?" Noctis questioned, hoping he wasn't feeling upset about the hand holding all of a sudden.

"I want too, I just wanted to make sure" Prompto replied quietly. Noctis took in a little breath,

"I always want you around" he said quickly, lightly smacking Prompto's arm.

"So let's go before Ignis gets all worried" Noctis added, catching glimpse of Prompto's small smile before they started walking again.

Ignis began driving again after another red light turned green. So far so good, Noctis hadn't brought up the whole phone ringing thing or either of the repairmen at school.

"Looks like we're in the clear" Ignis thought, feeling a little bad he made Gladio take the bus back to the Citadel. Though, having them both there to pick up Noctis would have been a little odd.

"Maybe it's your shampoo" Ignis joked, Noctis waving off his comment.

"I can't stand bugs and to have a bee come out of nowhere was freaky" Noctis stated, Ignis thankful for that random distraction so he and Gladio could run outside. Ignis not to thrilled on having to disrobe his jumpsuit out in the open like that. Despite having his normal clothes on underneath.

"Maybe it's because you're so sweet" Prompto offered, Ignis catching both blushing now. He had to stifle a small chuckle. Glad that Prompto had found his footing again, or at least seemed to.

"Speaking of weird. I called you before Ignis, and when I did some other guys phone went off at the same exact time. Weird right?" Noctis explained, Ignis doing his best to remain calm.

"That is rather odd isn't it" he replied plainly.

"On top of that. I was in the library before and one of them...looked weirdly familiar. Though I can't quite place why" Noctis went on. Ignis spoke too soon, Noctis did catch on. Ignis was equal parts proud and worried he figured the whole thing out.

"I couldn't say" Ignis began, quickly turning the car radio up.

"I say, this is one of my favorite songs. What a time" Ignis spoke, turning the volume up even more. Mostly trying to prevent Noctis from talking.

"I like this song too!" Prompto commented loudly, sounding excited. It was only a little while longer until they reached Prompto's house. Though with traffic today it was taking longer than normal. The song ended, Ignis readjusting the volume. Hoping Noctis wouldn't press the issue any further.

"Iggy, I didn't know you liked Crown City bubblegum pop" Prompto chuckled,

"That makes two of us. I've always figured you were more of a classical guy" Noctis added. Ignis nodding.

"I suppose it's just....one of those things" he replied,

"My music taste is all over the place too. So it's really not that weird" Prompto chuckled.

"True. Your music player goes from alternative rock, to pop to game music in a heartbeat" Noctis commented.

"King's Knight has an awesome ost" Prompto nodded,

"I know, I have it too" Noctis laughed.

"Iggy, I have that groups full album. I can email it to you if you want" Prompto offered, Ignis not able to say no. Not with Prompto acting as happy was he was.

"That's very kind Prompto thank you. I've been meaning to....buy it but I'm just busy all day" he answered.

"What were you up to today Ignis?" Noctis asked, looking somewhat coy. The radio began playing another song.

" _Two_ of my favorite songs in a row? Must be my lucky day" he said, turning the volume back up again.

"I need to let Gladio know our disguises need work" Ignis thought, turning onto Prompto's street.

Prompto flipped through his stack of CD's in his room, knowing he had that's groups latest album.

"I can always send you the digital copy if you want" Prompto repeated, wondering where he put it.

"Maybe that would be easier" Ignis chuckled, standing in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not being too forward Prompto but, I'm glad you're spending time with Noct despite what's going on" he commented. Prompto let out a little sigh.

"You don't think I'm....being stupid do you? Like I run back to Noct without a second thought and I'm just wishy washy" he explained, Ignis looking a little taken back.

"Like, I cancelled the our day-cation because I was so upset, and I still am to a degree. I just didn't want to go and not enjoy it" Prompto went on.

"Prompto, you're fine. You have just as much right to be upset about things as anyone would. And no, I don't think you're wishy washy at all. You want to spend time with Noct correct?" Ignis asked,

"Yeah, of course I do" Prompto answered,

"I don't think you'd be at fault for wanting that. Noctis wanted you to spend the weekend with him because he wants to spend time with you too. It's not too complicated" Ignis chuckled.

"Like Gladio said, you can't let this Amicus ruin what you and Noct have" he added, Prompto nodding.

"Speaking of which. Did you and Gladio find anything out at school today?" he asked, still finding it a little funny they were undercover to begin with.

"I did catch Amicus speaking of the incident, but his friends must have been in on it too. Since they all knew what he was talking about." Ignis explained. Prompto not really surprised, all those guys seemed to be jerks.

"Should I just tell him? Get it out of the way?" Prompto questioned, still wondering if that was the best idea.

"I've been wondering that too. You could, though Noctis may get angry again and seek out Amicus" Ignis said, Prompto let out a huff.

"What I _should_ do is let the whole thing go and pretend like it never happened. Just ignore Amicus and the stupid recording and move on" he commented. Tired of worrying about it and wondering how Noctis really feels and all that.

"Maybe if I ignore it, it'll just go away" Prompto sighed,

"Like I said, don't worry Prompto. Just focus on spending time with Noct this weekend. Have a good time and forget everything else" Ignis offered, Prompto nodding.

"Yeah, I like that sound of that Iggy" he smiled, Ignis offering a smile back.

"Now I'll hop on my computer fast and send you that album and then we can leave" Prompto said, 

"Yes. I do believe Noctis will be getting annoyed he's been in the car for so long" Ignis replied. Prompto unable to hold back a laugh.

"Maybe he fell asleep" he chuckled, Ignis nodding a little as Prompto turned back to his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now it looks like everyone is involved  
> I'm sure it'll be fine


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well.  
> Ready for another chapter? We're nearing the end here, so let's see how this all goes  
> I don't own anything, all mistakes are mine  
> Leave and like and comment!  
> Enjoy!

"Oh man, this is the trailer I was telling you about" Noctis chuckled, turning the T.V volume up a bit.

"Okay but real talk for a minute here Noct" Prompto began, Noctis looking at him.

"Tonberries are kinda cute though?" he said, though it was phrased like a question. Noctis raised his eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look, like you've never seen those little plushies of them?" Prompto chuckled.

"Okay, what do you find cute about them?" Noctis asked lightly.

"For starters, their little knives and lanterns. Like where are they going? Are they little tour guides who just have to defend themselves?" Prompto chuckled.

"Then their little shoe booties and robes" he went on, Noctis laughing a bit now too.

"And now they're in space. Do they need cute little space suits? Where are they getting them from?" Prompto added, Noctis wondering that too.

"I mean....I guess if they weren't murder crazy in real life too. Maybe they'd be kinda cute" Noctis commented.

"The plushies are cute though" Prompto nodded, Noctis letting out a laugh.

"You're cute" he said, part of that a slip, part of that what he meant to say. It was quiet other than the T.V. for a beat.

"Look who's talking" Prompto replied, still looking at Noctis, making his stomach flip.

"Yeah, I _am_ pretty good looking" Noctis joked, earning a light slap on his arm from Prompto.

"Careful, you don't want to get _too_ modest Noct" he laughed, Noctis just happy Prompto was in a better mood today. Noctis checked his phone,

"It's getting late. We should get going" he said, earning a confused look from Prompto.

"It's....it's only around seven and you want to go to bed already? We haven't even eaten dinner yet" Prompto stated, Noctis jokingly rolling his eyes.

"I _meant_ going out to eat. We can stop at that little restaurant down the street and grab dinner" he clarified.

"Oh totally...That's exactly what I thought you meant" Prompto shrugged, Noctis laughing. Turning off the T.V, the two headed toward the door. Prompto putting his hoodie on.

"Wait....I don't have any money with me" he said, looking concerned.

"No worries, I'll pay" Noctis said plainly, this sorta part of his plan the whole time.

"Yeah but...that's pretty pricey" Prompto added, looking a little upset.

"Prom, it's my treat. It's okay" Noctis replied, grabbing his own hoodie off the wall peg.

"Wait, isn't that _my_ hoodie?" Prompto joked, Noctis putting it on.

"It _was_. Then you said it was too big and you forget it here like, a year ago. So I've just been wearing it" he clarified.

"It's....kinda my favorite one" Noctis added quietly, opening the front door. It was true, Noctis had a habit of wearing it....often. Even after so long it still had Prompto's scent, it just made him feel happy and...warm. He couldn't even count how many times he's worn it to bed.

"It looks good on you" Prompto smiled, walking into the hallway.

"I do recall you mentioning that before" Noctis chuckled, locking his door.

"In all fairness, you should give me one of your hoodies" Prompto stated, the two walking down the hall now.

"Just like that huh? Just let you run rampant in my closet and take all my hoodies?" Noctis joked, Prompto laughing. In a manner of speaking, Noctis was already in the closet, not sure there was room for anyone else in there.

"Not all....just one. I don't know" Prompto chuckled, looking sheepish all of a sudden.

"Well, maybe I have _one_ to spare" Noctis said, pushing the elevator button.

"What a guy" Prompto smiled, bumping his shoulder into Noctis'.

"Anyway, you want to eat there? Or grab take out and come back home?" Noctis asked,

"Home?" Prompto asked. Noctis not able to read his expression.

"I mean....I live there. Sorry if it sounded weird" Noctis replied, figuring he should have said his place or something.

"No...no don't be. I...just liked the way it sounded is all" Prompto admitted, Noctis noticing his cheeks were a little red. The elevator dinged, the two getting in. If Noctis was thinking if it the way Prompto was, yeah. He really liked the sound of it too.

"I'm _Noct_ going to eat your salad if they give you one" Prompto joked, Noctis nearly dropping his menu at the wordplay. The two had decided to stay and eat at the restaurant, thankfully it seemed pretty empty. So if they got a little too loud, no one would be bothered. Otherwise Noctis would have wanted to go back home again.

"Well that makes two of us" Noctis chuckled, looking over the menu.

"Maybe I'll get the double stack burger and fries" Noctis sighed.

"That sounds good. I may get a daggerquill sandwich, with a big 'ol salad" Prompto nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't want any fish tonight" he added, Noctis shrugging.

"Not in the mood I guess" he sighed, closing his menu.

"Have you two made up your minds?" the waitress asked, coming back over again.

"Prom?" Noctis asked, Prompto nodding.

"I'll have the daggerquill sandwich with the chef's salad please" Prompto said, the woman writing it down.

"And you?" she asked, turning to Noctis.

"The double stack cheeseburger with a side of fires please" Noctis spoke, handing over his menu.

"Be up in a moment" she nodded, walking away.

"I can just picture her bursting into the back and swiping the chef's actual salad away from him. Like he was on break eating or something" Prompto laughed.

"Your name wasn't on it. It's fair game" Noctis imitated, Prompto trying to control his laughter.

"That's great" Prompto finally managed to say, taking a drink of his water.

"I'm glad we decided to stay, it's been a while since we've been out to eat together like this" Prompto said, regaining himself.

"Honestly though, we've been so busy with school lately and then the play. We haven't had a lot of time" Noctis commented.

"Yeah, rehearsals really take a lot out of you. I get home, get my homework done and pretty much just want to go to sleep" Prompto sighed, playing with his straw paper.

"I can't wait to see the show" Noctis admitted,

"I want to see you all dressed up in your oracle costume" he chuckled, Prompto smiling a little.

"You should have tried out too. I bet you would've been given the part of the king. Then we could've been like...a pair" he nodded.

"A pair?" Noctis asked, not sure what Prompto was getting at.

"Yeah, like...you'd be my king and all. And I'd be your oracle" he shrugged, still fiddling with the straw paper. Noctis smiled a little to himself, Prompto was so cute when he acted shy like this.

"Nah, I'll save the acting for when we're reciting movie lines together" Noctis began, Prompto nodding, not saying anything.

"Besides, I'd rather settle for being your prince for now" he added, Prompto quickly looking up at him. Was that corny? Would Prompto laugh? Noctis felt his face warm up just saying it....but it was true.

"Yeah....perfect...yeah. I like that sound of that" Prompto nodded, Noctis running his hand through his hair. Guess being more forward was a lot easier said than done.

"Here's your salad. Fresh from the chef himself" the waitress joked, Prompto looking at Noctis with a funny expression.

"Dude....is the chef watching me through the back door or something?" Prompto whispered, Noctis shaking his head.

"I think it's safe to eat" he chuckled, Prompto laughing in return. Noctis couldn't help but smile, Prompto was so....everything. Granted, if he had said that out loud no one would really get what he meant but it was true. For Noctis at least.

"So Noct, you want some?" Prompto joked, holding his fork out with a large piece of lettuce stuck on it.

"Nope" Noctis said flatly.

"Can't say I didn't try" Prompto joked, 

"Careful, I might not share my fries with you" Noctis commented, Prompto looking worried now.

"You don't need to go all crazy on me here" he said, feigning concern.

"Eat your veggies blonde" Noctis joked, Prompto offering him a smile before going back to his meal.

Prompto swiped another french fry off Noctis' plate. Earning another raised eyebrow expression from him.

"This is only my eighth one. I'm done" Prompto commented, holding his hands up. A few more people had come in since they began eating. Nothing too crazy, which was nice. Prompto didn't mind a relaxing night out with Noctis. If anything this felt a lot like a date. Maybe it was just Prompto, or how the restaurant looked. With it's soft lighting and.....date like atmosphere. Not to mention how flirty the two seemed to be, though that may just be Prompto. He was doing his best to take Ignis' advice and forget everything with Amicus and focus on spending time with Noctis.

"I think I may need to take the rest home" Noctis sighed, looking at the amount of fries left on his plate.

"They really did pile them on didn't they?" Prompto asked,

"Right? Oh well, I can have them as leftovers or something" Noctis shrugged.

"Do you need a box for those?" the waitress asked, now standing next to the table. Prompto wondering how she kept showing up so fast.

"Yes please" Noctis replied.

"Either of you care for desert?" she then asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Ehhhh, I better not" Prompto replied sheepishly, not wanting to overdo it for the night. Even though....he wouldn't have minded sharing something small with Noctis.

"I'll bring the box and check over then" the waitress nodded, walking away.

"I can't believe it's so late. I feel like we just got here a little while ago" Noctis stated,

"Time flies when you're having fun" Prompto chuckled, looking at a large ornate clock on the wall. Seeing it was already around eight forty-five. The waitress came back with a small box, putting the check on the table too.

"Prompto I'm going to pay up front, you mind putting all the fries in the box? No, thanks" Noctis said quickly, leaving the table too.

"Happy to help" Prompto chuckled, taking Noctis plate and just dumping it all into the box. Trying to clean up the table a little, he stood up and put on his hoodie. He spotted Noctis at the cash register, something about him. Even just doing everyday stuff made Prompto smile. He was so handsome without even trying. He was just _everything_ Prompto wanted, as creepy as that probably sounded. Noctis walked back over, holding a small bag.

"What's that?" Prompto asked, Noctis putting his hoodie on.

"What's what?" he asked back, Prompto letting out a sigh.

"Fine. Keep your secrets" he joked in a dramatic tone. 

"Fine, I will" Noctis replied just as dramatically as the two walked out the front doors. A cool breeze hitting Prompto as soon as the door opened. It was chillier than he would have expected, it wasn't too bad on the way here but now, not so much.

"Wow....it's cold" he stated, Noctis zipping up his hoodie.

"Yeah, maybe we should've brought our coats instead" he sighed, the two walking along the now empty sidewalk. Other than a few stray cars, things were pretty quiet. Nothing but the street lamps and a couple large neon signs lighting things up. Any other time Prompto would probably be partly running to get home. Even though Insomnia was a relatively safe place, it still wasn't the best idea 

to be out alone at night. With Noctis however, he felt a lot safer.

"It's kinda nice isn't it?" Noctis asked, a slight breeze blowing again.

"It is. Just sorta quiet...just us" Prompto replied, this making him wish he hadn't cancelled their day-cation to their camping spot. That even nicer and more relaxing than this.

"You know what would make this even better?" Prompto asked, Noctis looking at him.

"If you told me what's in the bag" he smiled, Noctis letting out a laugh.

"Maybe when we get home. _Maybe_ " he jokingly sighed. Prompto letting out a joking sigh of his own. The two continued walking, Prompto swearing he felt Noctis free hand brush his for the third or fourth time.

"I should....make a move, shouldn't I?" Prompto thought, suddenly unsure what to do. He took in a breath, trying to grasp Noctis fingers with his own. Only two tries before Noctis began holding a couple of his fingers. It didn't take long for their fingers to become intertwined. Neither said anything, they really didn't have to. Prompto knowing he'd be a giggly mess if he talked right now anyway. Prompto stepped closer to Noctis, their shoulders bumping as they walked.

"I...I had a really nice time tonight" Prompto said softly, afraid talking too loud would somehow ruin the moment.

"I did too. We'll have to do it again sometime. Preferably soon" Noctis replied,

"I like the sound of that" Prompto smiled. The two coming up to Noctis' apartment building. Prompto sorta wishing the walk had lasted longer. Not really wanting to let go of Noctis' hand yet.

"Home at last" Noctis said, Prompto walking in with him.

"Yeah...home" he thought, stealing more than a few glances at Noctis as they walked to the elevator.

"That cake was sooooo good. Thanks again for getting that Noct" Prompto commented, Noctis letting out a light chuckle.

"It was a small piece, so I figured you'd be okay with it" he shrugged. It didn't take a detective to figure out that Prompto did want desert back at the restaurant. So Noctis bought a small slice of cake for them to share back at the apartment.

"A little too sweet but not bad" Noctis said, lounging on the couch. The T.V playing some show neither were paying attention to.

"Oh that's right, you're not huge on sweet things" Prompto joked,

"Not true. I like sweet things" Noctis replied.

"Ignis makes some really good pastries. Remember? The fruit ones? Those brownie cupcake things he made that one time were really good too" he added, Prompto nodding.

"I just don't like chocolate cake with heavy chocolate frosting" Noctis stated.

"Yeah, I have to admit that was a bit much. I don't blame you" Prompto added.

"Me not like sweet things. We eat sweets all the time" Noctis chuckled, lightly shoving Prompto. Prompto shoved him back.

"The sour prince has a good ring to it" Prompto joked, Noctis grabbing his wrists and pulling him over, Prompto soon laying across Noctis' lap.

"I told you, I'm fine with sweet things" Noctis repeated, Prompto struggling to get the upper hand. The two unable to hold back their laughter at this point.

"I like you don't I?" Noctis blurted out with a laugh. He quickly stopped, he could feel his face getting hot. He and Prompto were looking at each other, Prompto blushing too....was that good? It was getting painfully quiet, Noctis kinda wishing Prompto would say _something_.

"Fe-feelings mutual" Prompto said, quickly rolling over on his side to face the T.V. 

"Even if you can be a real sourpuss sometimes" Prompto joked, Noctis grabbing his discarded hoodie from the back of the couch and throwing it over Prompto.

"Yow. Kitties got claws" Prompto laughed from underneath the hoodie. Noctis letting out a laugh too, hoping his heartbeat would slow down. Did....did they really just confess to liking each other? Did Prompto only mean as a friend? Noctis wanted to ask but...if he did then that would be giving away too much. Right?

"You're a dork" Noctis said softly, 

"You love it" Prompto replied, still looking at the T.V. Now looking comfortable underneath Noctis' hoodie.

"I...never said I didn't" Noctis added, earning a soft chuckle from Prompto.

"You're pretty dorky too" he added, 

"Eh, debatable" Noctis joked. The two sat comfortably now, Prompto not making any attempts to move from laying on Noctis lap. Noctis had to admit....if they were able to do this more often...he couldn't complain about it. Just the two of them....quietly together like this.

"Have you warmed up enough?" Prompto asked, breaking Noctis' train of thought.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine now" Noctis replied,

"Are you?" he asked back. 

"Just my hands I guess" Prompto sighed, holding his one hand exposed hand up. Noctis reaching out to take it.

"Yeah, it feels pretty cold" he said, Prompto moved their hands close to his chest.

"Might take a while to warm up" he stated, Noctis smirking a little at the coyness in his voice.

"Maybe we should watch a movie or something then" Noctis suggested.

"Only if you don't fall asleep" Prompto chuckled, rolling on his back to face Noctis now.

"I get to pick then" Noctis chuckled, switching over to PickFlix.

"Something really action-y....and loud with...action" Noctis listed off, not really sure what to watch to be honest. Noctis glanced down, Prompto still looking at him, softly? It kinda felt gentle...somehow. Not that Prompto didn't look at him like this sometimes....or a lot. Noctis did it too, so it's not like it was one sided or anything.

"Something on my face Prom?" Noctis asked, looking back to the movie titles again.

"No...just being lazy I guess" Prompto sighed. Noctis felt him squeeze his hand lightly.

"Is that all?" Noctis asked, looking back down at him. He searched Prompto's face, more like creeping and looking at how attractive Prompto was.

"Did you really mean it before Noct? About going out to dinner more?" Prompto suddenly asked. Something about the way Prompto said that, reminded Noctis of their somewhat failed ten second phone call the other day.

"Of course I did" Noctis said, figuring now wasn't the best time for sarcasm.

"I'm always serious....expect when I'm not" Noctis joked, Prompto making a funny face at his answer.

"You shouldn't worry so much Prom. Everything's fine" he added, Prompto letting out a small sigh.

"I know, sorry" he replied.

"Did Amicus say something to you? Make some stupid remark that made you feel like this?" Noctis asked, hoping this wasn't a bad idea. Prompto's eyes went wide.

"Like....I'd ever believe something he'd say" he quickly replied,

"It's not like I'd be mad or anything Prom. I just want to make sure he's not picking on you. Or telling you stupid lies or anything like that" Noctis replied. Prompto was quiet, Noctis wondering if something like that did happen. What he heard in the library earlier that day still in the back of his mind.

"Everything's fine Noct" Prompto said quietly, Noctis wondering if this is how everyone else felt when he bottled things up.

"So how about that movie" Prompto added, Noctis letting out a little breath.

"Sounds good" he said, giving Prompto's hand a little squeeze of his own.

Prompto blinked his eyes open a couple times.The sun already streaming through Noctis' bedroom curtains. He found himself being held by a still sleeping Noctis. Prompto couldn't help but smile, feeling relaxed in his embrace. Glancing over Noctis' shoulder, he looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's around nine, we should probably start getting up" Prompto thought, knowing Noctis would want to sleep more. A lot more. 

"I mean, maybe like twenty more minutes wouldn't hurt" Prompto thought, pulling Noctis' closer to him. Prompto still felt giddy over last night, their dinner, the cuddling and movie. Then Noctis making somewhat of a big deal of having Prompto sleep in his bed again. It's not like Prompto didn't want to....he just didn't want to be pushy or too forward and have Noctis not want him to. Yet, Noctis seemed pretty insistent on it. Which made Prompto happy. On top of it all, last night it sounded like Noctis said he liked him. Prompto not sure if he meant as a friend or more but still. Something about it made him feel all giddy. Noctis let out a little huff, maybe like a sigh.

"Woah, you awake? At this hour?" Prompto joked softly,

"No" Noctis said, eyes still closed.

"Are you talking in your sleep then?" Prompto chuckled,

"Maybe" Noctis mumbled.

"I've heard people are more honest when they sleep" Prompto joked, not really intending to ask anything to begin with.

"Shhhh, no talking. Sleep" Noctis sighed, nuzzling into the crook of Prompto's neck. Prompto having a hard time not laughing at that one.

"Oh man. I was just going to pry deep into your subconscious and learn all about how my favorite prince works" he went on. Noctis was quiet, probably fell back asleep again.

" _You're_ my favorite" Noctis grumbled into Prompto's neck. Prompto feeling warm again, wondering if Noctis meant to say that.

"You're my favorite too" Prompto said softly, resting his chin on Noctis' shoulder.

"I know...you already said that" Noctis chuckled,

"You aren't sleeping at all are you" Prompto fake gasped, Noctis quiet again.

"Don't fake sleep again" he added jokingly, leaning back some. Noctis quickly letting him go and rolling over. Most likely to hide his smiling face.

"Wake me up later" Noctis spoke,

"Wake up _now_ " Prompto chuckled, leaning over to lightly run his fingers along Noctis' side. He knew how ticklish Noctis was, figuring this'll get him up sooner. Probably. Noctis let out a half laugh, half groan as he swatted Prompto's hand away.

"Prompto _no_ " he stated, Prompto holding back a laugh. Noctis was trying to sound stern but it wasn't holding up very well.

"Prompto _yes_ " Prompto replied, repeating his action again.

"Don't you have a run to go for or something?" Noctis sighed, laying on his back now. Prompto hovering over him.

"Nah, I'll take today off" he smiled, wondering how much more he could get away with here before Noctis shoved him off the bed. Out of no where Noctis propped himself up on his elbows, landing a small kiss on Prompto's lips. His eyes going wide.

"Guess we should get up then" Noctis exhaled, Prompto still feeling the sensation of Noctis' lips against his. Even if it was only a peck.

"Well good morning to you then" Prompto chuckled, 

"Morning to you too blonde" Noctis replied, leaving the room with a loud yawn for the bathroom.

"It's not....like we haven't kissed before" Prompto thought, walking over to his bag to grab his toothbrush. Still, his heart was racing, wondering if Noctis felt the same way he did right now. Ignis was right, he needed to focus on the here and now and not give Amicus any thought.

"Just....do it" Prompto told himself, and maybe by the end of their weekend together....maybe he'd be able to confess to Noctis. Though that was a pretty big maybe.

Noctis let out another yawn, Prompto letting out a small chuckle in return.

"You still can't be tired, it's like one in the afternoon" he commented, Noctis waving his comment off.

"Maybe if _someone_ didn't wake me up so early" he stated, Prompto smirking.

"We did technically sleep in though. Compared to when we get up for school" he said, Noctis shrugging.

"We're staying in bed longer tomorrow. It's the last day before we need to get up early all week again" he stated flatly.

"Who can argue with that kind of logic" Prompto laughed. After a somewhat lazy morning, Noctis suggested an afternoon window shopping. It was really just the two walking around and hanging out. Nothing too different from their normal time spent together. After lunch at a small cafe, they were wandering around one of the nearby shopping districts. In truth, Noctis was hoping to make this feel a little more....date like. After their little kiss exchange this morning, he was feeling a little more encouraged than usual. Despite the fact that's what this whole weekend was about to begin with.

"Wait a minute...isn't that my hoodie?" Noctis asked, somewhat imitating Prompto from the night before. Moving past a few people walking by the two.

"Yeah, it was on the coat hook and I just sorta grabbed it on the way out. I thought it was mine but it....isn't. Sorry" Prompto replied.

"Honestly though, it took you nearly half the day to figure it out" he added, letting out a laugh. Noctis looked a bit longer at him.

"It looks good on you though" he said, Prompto rubbing the back of his head.

"You think? It's really comfy" he replied, Noctis smiling.

"I do, it suits you" Noctis nodded, Prompto smiling still. Noctis finding the slightly over sized hoodie cute on Prompto. Truth be told, he found a lot of clothes cute on Prompto. It probably just boiled down to finding Prompto cute no matter what.

"Noct? You there?" Prompto asked, waving his hand in front of Noctis' face.

"Yeah....yeah. Something wrong?" he asked back, embarrassed he was fonding over Prompto so much he wasn't paying attention to anything.

"I asked if you wanted to hit up that shopping center? We haven't been there in a while Prompto offered, pointing to the front doors.

"Yeah, sounds good to me" Noctis nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been kinda spacey" Prompto asked, the doors sliding open.

"Yeah, I'm fine Prom" Noctis replied, not really able to explain how he's been more or less checking out Prompto all day. The shopping center was about as busy as you'd expect on a Saturday. People walking here and there. Some not walking at all and pretty much getting in the way.

"Maybe we should hold hands for safety" Prompto joked, scanning the size of the crowd. Noctis looked at him....was he being serious? 

"I mean....yeah. It's...a dangerous place out here" Noctis replied, Prompto laughing, almost nervously. Noctis moved a bit, his fingers brushing against Prompto's.

"Can we hurry along here? I need the SALES!" a woman practically yelled behind them, both jumping at the sudden shout. The two quickly moving out of her way as the woman rushed past them. Noctis and Prompto exchanging looks before breaking out into laughter.

"That scared me to death" Prompto exhaled,

"I know. Must be some sale prices" Noctis joked, the two trying to stay out of other shoppers way as the walked further into the store.

"Can we be a little respectful here" he grumbled, trying not to get knocked over for the third time in only a few minutes.

"So, you wanna check out the clothes? Maybe buy a whole new wardrobe?" Prompto joked. The two standing in thankfully empty baby goods aisle.

"Ehhhh" Noctis began,

"What? We do it _all_ the time though. Think of the sale prices" Prompto jokingly gasp.

"Yeah, we can check out a few things" Noctis commented lightly, the two heading to the mens section.

"If we cut through the perfume section we'll be right there" Prompto pointed, Noctis seeing a few people holding bottles nearby.

"Does....does that guy look like Ignis to you?" he asked, looking at one of the perfume technicians.

"I guess, if you like...look away and back again while squinting" Prompto chuckled. They walked by, the man stopping them.

"Care to try some _"Fit your Fancy"_ by Frank Furrter?" the man asked, Noctis looking closely at him. Without the frizzy white hair and mustache, he'd look just like Ignis.

"Sure...why not.." Noctis began, now looking at his name tag.

"Edric" he finished. The man spraying the bottle near Noctis.

"Not bad, thanks" Prompto offered, grabbing Noctis arm and pulling him to the clothing section.

"Dude, what was that about?" Prompto asked, somewhat laughing.

"This may sound crazy Prom. But I swear Ignis was dressed up as a repairman at school the other day" Noctis spoke.

"Whaaaaaat? No way...that can't be" Prompto scoffed, 

"He hasn't admitted to it yet and I don't really have any proof but....it happened. I think" Noctis said, figuring he sounded a little crazy right now.

"I think what you need is some retail therapy, right now" Prompto chuckled, taking Noctis arm again, the two walking over to the graphic tees.

Prompto checked his phone, it was already around four. Their seemingly short stop in the clothing section turning out to be longer than they expected. Then their wandering about in the rest of the store. All adding up to a few hours of shopping time.

"I heard that game is coming out next month. I don't know how I feel about it yet" Prompto replied, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'll probably watch some playthroughs or something first" Noctis nodded, the two walking around in the video game section now.

"Noct, thanks again for the hat. I'll pay you back on Monday, I promise" Prompto commented, looking at the small bag in his hand.

"Prom, I know. You've told me like, five times already" Noctis chuckled, putting a game back on the shelf. Prompto nodded, somewhat sheepishly, hoping he wasn't getting annoying. He felt Noctis rub his arm a bit.

"It's all good Prompto" he said, walking into a different aisle. Prompto had found a nice looking beanie before, when Noctis was looking for a new hat of his own. It was pretty cheap, so it's not as if Noctis broke the bank getting it for him. Noctis also commented on how good it looked on him, so...there was that. Prompto smiled at the thought, knowing Noctis often complimented his clothes. Prompto also liking the way Noctis dressed. Back to the whole, Noctis was good looking regardless of time or place feeling.

"I think we've pretty much looked at everything in this section" Noctis sighed,

"Anything else you want to look at?" Prompto asked, nothing really coming to mind on his end.

"Eh, guess not. Want to hit up the arcade on the way home?" Noctis asked, the two already on their way down to the first floor.

"As fun as that would be, probably not. It's always slammed on Saturday's. Besides, as much as I don't want to. We have some homework to get done" Prompto sighed, 

"Homework?" Noctis groaned, causing Prompto to laugh.

"Oh well" Noctis added,

"Hey, I'd rather stay out too but I don't want to get yelled at for missing assignments" Prompto commented. Noctis nodding in agreement.

"Speaking of which, Ignis said he'd stop by and make some dinner tonight. So we should get it all finished to avoid any lectures" Noctis spoke.

"I always enjoy eating Ignis' cooking" Prompto smiled, knowing what a great chef he was.

"Yeah" Noctis replied,

"All you can say is yeah? You're probably so used to it, it doesn't tantalize your taste buds. Yet to me, the royal cooking is an explosion of flavor" Prompto replied lightly, Noctis laughing.

"I'll be sure to let Ignis know how you feel" he commented,

"Oh dude, he'll think I'm being creepy" Prompto chuckled.

"I doubt it" Noctis shrugged, the two moving past a few more shoppers on their way to the front doors. Something catching Prompto's attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait Noct....over there. Do you see that?" Prompto asked, Noctis stopping and looking.

"What the photobooth?" he asked,

"Yeah, let's go over" Prompto smiled, grabbing Noctis by the hand. The two walking up to the booth.

"Have you ever done this before?" Noctis asked, 

"Nope. But I've always kinda wanted to try one. So why not right?" Prompto replied, pulling back the curtain and leading Noctis in. They sat on the small bench, Prompto still holding Noctis' hand.

"Okay, coins going in" Noctis spoke, the screen starting a countdown from ten. An upbeat pop song playing through a small speaker.

"Get ready" Prompto laughed, Noctis chuckling a little. The two made a couple funny faces, the camera clicking a few times. Noctis tried his best model pose, Prompto laughing at how random he looked. Earning a slight shove from Noctis, in turn Prompto kissing his cheek. Noctis mimicking the action a moment later. Prompto sure he looked shocked in that photo. The screen flashed a thank you, Noctis hitting the button to print two sets of strips.

"That was more fun than I expected" Prompto said, leaving the booth.

"What did you expect?" Noctis asked, handing one set of photos to Prompto.

"Ya know, I don't know, but I liked it" he chuckled,

"Mr fashion model" Prompto teased, Noctis, running a hand through his hair.

"So glad you finally noticed" he joked, Prompto laughing again.

"Trust me, _all this_ isn't lost on me" he replied, motioning to Noctis as a whole. He stopped, realizing that he pretty much admitted to finding all of Noctis attractive.

"Feelings....mutual. With you...I mean" Noctis answered, Prompto just sorta nodding. If anyone saw them right now they probably looked really awkward.

"We....we should go" Noctis spoke, turning on his heel.

"Right, yeah totally" Prompto replied, the two heading for the front doors. Prompto beginning to feel Noctis' hand brush his again. That usual warmth filling his chest, causing Prompto to smile.

Noctis flipped his textbook page. Prompto sitting adjacent to him, scribbling things down in his notebook. The two at the kitchen table, books spread out on the table top. At the same time Ignis was busy in the kitchen, preparing their dinner.

"Noct can you help me with this" Prompto huffed, sounding frustrated.

"Sure, what are you doing?" Noctis asked, sliding his chair closer to Prompto.

"This stupid....math equation" Prompto stated, Noctis looking over the problem and the work Prompto had already done.

"Ohh okay. Here you forgot to carry the three. That gives you x" Noctis pointed out, Prompto letting out a breath.

"I'm just too stupid for this" he mumbled,

"Not at all, but go off if you want" Noctis said, knowing Prompto didn't really believe that.

"Sorry Noct, but thanks" Prompto sighed, Noctis rubbing Prompto's shoulder.

"It's all good Prom" he said, going back to his own work. Noctis never thought of Prompto as being stupid, nobodies perfect. Did he act like Prompto had to be?

"I hope not...should I say something?" Noctis thought, suddenly feeling guilty if he made Prompto feel that way. If anything he was probably overthinking, usually the case when it came to his feelings about Prompto.

"Stop. This weekend was to push past that and be more forward" Noctis thought,

"Are you stuck too Noct?" Prompto asked, Noctis looking up at him, realizing he had just been blankly staring at his book for a few minutes.

"Just....spacing out. Getting tired of all this work" he said, Prompto nodding.

"Wanna take a break? Get our bearings?" he suggested,

"Dinner will be ready in a bit. Perhaps you should stop for now" Ignis said from the kitchen.

"Oh speaking of dinner, Prompto wanted to say how much he looks forward to your cooking" Noctis stated, earning a slap on the arm from Prompto.

"Duuude" he loudly whispered, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Is that so? Thank you Prompto, that means a lot" Ignis chuckled, walking to the table.

"See, I told you he wouldn't think it was weird" Noctis chuckled.

"On the contrary. It's nice to get feedback besides Noct's usual good and fine" Ignis joked, Noctis making a slight face.

"Noct can be pretty hard to please" Prompto joked, Noctis leaning back in his chair.

"Whatever" he grumbled, Ignis and Prompto laughing.

"Seriously though, Noct always mentions how good your food is. He's just not the best with words" Prompto added.

"Anyway...enough about me" Noctis spoke up, not really liking them talking about him as if he wasn't around.

"Was your shopping trip fun?" Ignis asked, pulling out a chair.

"Some lady practically ran us over" Prompto recalled, Noctis laughing.

"She yelled that she wanted all the sales and just plowed right through" he added, Ignis looking surprised.

"That's disturbing. I do wish people would act with better manners" he sighed.

"Speaking of the shopping center. What were you up to today Iggy?" Noctis asked, looking at him, Prompto letting out a small groan.

"I was relaxing at home today. Why?" Ignis replied, too vague for Noctis if he was being honest.

"We passed through the perfume section today and met an employee that looked strangely like you" Noctis began,

"Yeah, if you gave Ignis frizzy white hair and a mustache" Prompto chuckled.

"Does _Fit Your Fancy_ mean anything to you? Ignis, or should I say Edric?" Noctis stated.

"I think you've been sleeping too much Noct" Ignis chuckled, Prompto holding back a laugh of his own.

"Maybe, maybe not" Noctis commented, Ignis getting back up to check on dinner.

"You're a hoot and a half Noct" Prompto chuckled.

"I'm at least _two_ hoots minimum" Noctis joked.

"Wow...that's a lot of bare minimum hoots" Prompto replied, the two closing their books and making room to eat.

"Dinner is served" Ignis commented, their food sitting on the counter.

"Will you be eating with us Iggy?" Prompto asked, Noctis grabbing his plate.

"Sadly not tonight. I have a few things that need attending to before tomorrow" Ignis replied.

"Thanks for making all this Ignis" Prompto smiled,

"Thanks specs. We appreciate it" Noctis added.

"Anytime. enjoy" Ignis smiled, heading out to leave.

"Let's eat then, I'm starved" Noctis stated, Prompto grabbing a plate of his own. Piling on the food, they sat back at the table.

"Thank you for the meal" they said together, beginning to eat.

"This is nice Noct" Prompto commented, Noctis in the middle of chewing.

"Yeah, it tastes good" Noctis replied, Prompto laughing a bit.

"No...well I mean yeah the food is great. I meant like....us doing our homework together, eating like this...it's nice" Prompto said quietly. Noctis put his fork down, now he got it.

"Yeah, I like it too" he said somewhat softly. 

"I was afraid I was being creepy or something" Prompto laughed. 

"Not at all. Unless I'm creepy too for feeling the same way" Noctis commented. It was quiet for a beat.

"Feels homey, you know. Comfortable" Prompto added, looking at his plate now. 

"You know what they say" Noctis began, already knowing how corny this was going to sound.

"Home is where the heart is" he finished, Prompto breaking out into a laugh.

"Oh no Noct....I get where you're coming from and I agree but that timing" he said,

"I saw a chance and took it" Noctis grinned.

"Oh Noct, you may be in fact, two hoots" Prompto chuckled. Noctis reached out for Prompto's forearm.

"Just know Prom, you're....comfortable...also" Noctis said, that sounding better in his head. Prompto just smiled,

"Yeah, I feel the same about you too Noct" he chuckled, putting his hand on top of Noctis'. They looked at each other for a beat. It was...nice, just seeing how soft Prompto looked right now. Noctis wondering what Prompto thought when he looked at him.

"Well, let's eat then" Noctis smiled, more or less trying to hide his giddiness.

"Let's" Prompto chuckled, the two going back to their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at all that fluff  
> Things are working out right?  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're doing well. Final chapter is at hand  
> How will it all play out?  
> Enjoy!  
> I own nothing and all mistakes are mine  
> Comment and leave a like

Prompto checked the wall clock again, class really dragging by today. It was already Monday and he had wished his and Noctis' weekend together had lasted longer. Even just another day would have been enough. Sunday was pretty a lazy day, Noctis really staying in bed till around ten, not that Prompto was up and about either. Granted, they talked most of the time....and cuddled....a lot. Prompto let out a small sigh, he had hoped to confess how he felt to Noctis this weekend but he kept wimping out. Besides, with all the little kisses, hand holding and cuddling, maybe he didn't have to?

"No. I need to, even if it's just to....clear the air" Prompto thought, wanting to lay all this out for Noctis. Hoping that....Noctis felt the same. If anything was an indication of that, it was Noctis' nervous see you tomorrow kiss. It was on the cheek but still, it was intentional. Prompto felt his stomach flip, just thinking of kissing Noctis....of Noctis kissing him. It still made him a giggly mess. Trying to focus back on the lesson at hand, Prompto looked at the clock again. As much as he told Noctis this morning he wasn't nervous for his English presentation....he actually was.

"I just want to get it over with" Prompto thought, trying to calm his nerves. Maybe it was the fact that he was up first. Though, that had its perks. He could get it done and over with right off the bat and then forget about it. Another plus about all this is he didn't need to bother with Amicus ever again. That in itself was a weight off his shoulders.

"Okay, read chapters 7-10 tonight and then be ready for a short quiz on them tomorrow" the teacher said, Prompto gathering up his belongings. 

"Whelp, it's really time for English now" he thought, zipping up his bag. It's not as if he hated public speaking, he was going to be doing that in the play after all. Something else was nagging him, he just couldn't quite figure out what.

"I handed in all my stuff. We have all our sources. It's probably just me" Prompto thought, walking out of the room and feeling a light poke on his back. Turning around, it was Noctis.

"Hey" he smiled, Prompto smiling back.

"Hey to you too. Ready for our presentations?" Prompto asked, the two heading for the second floor. 

"No" Noctis stated flatly, Prompto rubbing his back a bit.

"I think you'll do great. Clara's too nice to let you fall on your face or anything like that" Prompto commented, 

"Wow, I feel so much better" Noctis replied sarcastically, dodging a few students.

"And if it helps, just look at me the whole time" Prompto added softly, hoping Noctis heard him over the other hallway sounds. Noctis looked over at him, Prompto wondering if he said something he shouldn't have.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that" Noctis smiled, Prompto smiling back at him.

"Then it's all set. You'll knock em dead" Prompto laughed,

"Is that an option?" Noctis joked.

"Dude...this isn't _Tonberry Terror_ " Prompto fake gasped, Noctis laughing again. Noctis suddenly jerked forward, something falling to the ground next to him. Prompto moving to catch him in case he fell over or something.

"Did something just hit you? Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse" Prompto listed off, Noctis rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fine Prom.....wait, what is this?" he replied, picking up a muffin in a sealed plastic wrapper.

"There's a note on it" Prompto pointed, looking around. Too many students to really pick out anything odd. Not to mention whoever threw it was probably long gone by now. He heard Noctis crumple the note up, shoving it in his pocket.

"Wait, what'd it say?" Prompto asked, 

"Nothing, let's get to class" Noctis stated. Prompto raising his eyebrows.

"O...kay then?" he replied, walking to catch up to Noctis.

"I know what you're thinking. No, I don't have a secret crush or whatever" Noctis stated, Prompto feeling his cheeks warm up.

"I didn't say anything" he chuckled,

"You didn't have to" Noctis replied. The two walking to English, Prompto smiling to himself a little.

"That's pretty much our project" Prompto finished, Noctis admittedly a little jealous at how easy Prompto made public speaking look.

"Wonderful work you two. What an important lesson we learned from your project. And since we all know what that lesson is, there isn't any point in repeating it" Mrs Deidrick said, the class murmuring and nodding in agreement. Noctis had to admit, Amicus contributed more than he thought he would. Though they was probably just his bias against him talking.

"He's on honor roll" Noctis thought somewhat sarcastically. Noctis offered Prompto a smile as he took his seat.

"You did great. Didn't doze off once" Noctis joked, Prompto trying to stifle a laugh.

"Never thought I'd earn the Noctis no snooze seal of approval" he grinned.

"Something tells me you earned that a long time ago" Noctis replied. Another pair of students getting their presentation ready. One more group and then it was Noctis' turn. Prompto turned forward, the presentation starting. On top of being a little put off by his presentation, Noctis was thinking more about that muffin note he was pelted with before class. He assumed it was from that girl who kept showing up at inopportune times. Well, inopportune for Noctis at least. The note said to watch out for Amicus, but why? Not like he needed any reminders on how awful he was but what made her write this to begin with? Did it have something to do with Prompto? He kinda wished that girl was more specific on what to watch out _for_. Noctis glanced Amicus' way. He looked like he was scrolling on his phone or something. Noctis slightly shook his head, he was probably getting all worked up over nothing.

"Still, I feel sorta...off about this whole thing" he thought. Granted, he had been wrong about Ignis being at school and the shopping center. So maybe he was just letting his imagination run away from him or whatever. Even if that was the case, that wouldn't have caused that girl to think the same thing. It's not like he sent himself that note.

"Maybe I need _more_ sleep" Noctis thought, countering what Ignis had told him the other day. It seemed as if the second presentation had ended, not that Noctis could really recall anything that was said.

"Next pair. Noctis and Clara" Mrs Deidrick commented, Noctis letting out a small breath.

"You'll do great Noct" Prompto whispered, Noctis offering him a small smile in return.

"Whenever you're ready" Mrs Deidrick said, Clara offering a happy nod before starting the slideshow.

Noctis craned his neck, trying to get a glimpse of Prompto down the hall. Amicus had pretty much whisked him away right after class ended. If Noctis hadn't been stuck behind a group of students he could've caught up.

"Why is he even bothering with him now? The project is over" Noctis thought, more or less pushing past another group of students. Turning the corner he saw Prompto leaning against the wall, Amicus' arm blocking his ability to leave. Noctis felt anger flare in his stomach, and yeah, probably jealously too. After his and Prompto's weekend....with all that happened. How could he not be? Walking up to them, he could tell how relieved Prompto was to see him.

"Go bother someone else _Noct_ " Amicus scoffed, 

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you" Noctis retorted. Prompto ducked under Amicus' arm, moving to Noctis' side.

"Just asking Argentum here to reconsider my date offer" Amicus grinned, 

"Thanks but no thanks" Prompto said, trying his best to be polite. Noctis knowing he was rarely out and out rude. 

"You're making a mistake Argentum. Don't you remember that conversation? All true stuff there" Amicus went on, Noctis furrowing his brow. Prompto looking like he really didn't want to be here.

"What conversation?" he asked, wondering if what he heard in the library last week had something to do with Prompto after all. Amicus smiled coyly,

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said before taking a few steps back before turning on his heel and leaving. Noctis looked back at Prompto,

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Noctis asked softly, Prompto shaking his head.

"No...nothing like that. Just asking me out again" he sighed, like he didn't want to get any deeper on the subject. Noctis rubbed Prompto's shoulder a bit, Prompto offering him a smile.

"What conversation was he talking about before?" Noctis asked, 

"We...should get to our classes, it's getting late. I'll see you in lunch" Prompto nodded, Noctis knowing when he was being brushed off.

"Lunch it is then" he said, not wanting to push anything. Prompto nodding happily, heading in the direction of his class. Noctis let out a small breath. Now he knew what Amicus was bragging to his friends last week had something to do with Prompto. Noctis recalled that Amicus said the person ran away nearly crying. He absentmindedly curled his hand into a fist. Could this have been what that girl had alluded to in her note? Did she see something happen?

"Amicus _did_ do something to Prompto. I'm sure of it now....but why?" Noctis thought, walking to his own class. Not that Noctis was surprised, the guy was a jerk regardless but still. With all his flirting with Prompto, why turn on him like that? Part of Noctis told him to let it go, just focus on Prompto and....his feelings for him. The other part was angry. Angry that someone would even think of hurting Prompto like that. To the point that Prompto would cry. Noctis grit his teeth, the image of Prompto being in any sort of pain pushing his anger closer to the surface.

"I think Amicus and I need to have a little talk later" Noctis thought, coming up to his next class. Beginning to wonder if Amicus would even admit to it. Or just come up with some stupid lie.

"Guess we'll find out" he sighed, entering the classroom behind some other students.

Prompto flipped his textbook page. Not really able to focus on his practice work. More on the fact that Amicus was still holding that conversation thing over his head. The whole thing was fake...wasn't it?

"It was fake, I won't believe him over Noctis. Even more so considering the kind of weekend we had" Prompto thought. Still, why wouldn't Amicus stop? What was he hoping to get from all this? Was he going to just keep bringing this up all the time now? Would Amicus somehow twist things around and make it seem like Prompto was against Noctis? He felt his stomach drop, thinking that Noctis would be sucked into his problems like this. Noctis said he wouldn't get mad but did this show that Prompto didn't trust him but not telling him sooner? If anything he figured it'd blow over and Amicus would leave him alone after the project was done.

"Ugh...why am I getting all upset again? Our weekend was so great and I was able to put all this behind me" Prompto internally groaned. Granted, he didn't sit Noctis down and really talk out all his feelings like he was hoping to.

"I still think progress was made" Prompto thought, knowing a lot of positive things happened. Yet, here he was getting all bent out of shape over Amicus....again.

"Excuse me, may I go to the bathroom?" Prompto asked, raising his hand. He just wanted to stretch his legs at the moment.

"Take the pass" the teacher sighed, Prompto nodding as he grabbed the laminated pass on the way out of the room. Prompto let out a sigh as soon as he was further away from the room. Running a hand through his hair, he wished he could just....

"Prom?" a voice, Noctis' voice asked. Prompto looking down an adjacent hall to see Noctis smiling at him.

"And where are you off too?" he joked, Prompto holding up the hall pass.

"Bathroom, though I just wanted to walk around a bit" he admitted, Noctis nodding.

"Trust me, I know the feeling" he chuckled.

"Are you....going to the bathroom too?" Prompto asked, 

"Nah, had to run an errand for the teacher" Noctis sighed, holding up a couple file folders.

"Look at you, doing things" Prompto chuckled, Noctis lightly hitting his arm with the folders.

"Prom are you really okay?" Noctis suddenly asked, catching Prompto off guard.

"Yeah....I guess" he replied, knowing Noctis was referring to the whole Amicus thing before. Prompto let out a small breath, moving to quickly wrap his arms around Noctis' neck. He didn't care if anyone saw them hugging, he just....wanted this right now. He felt Noctis wrap his arms around his back.

"I had a feeling" Noctis spoke quietly into his ear, they stood hugging for a few moments.

"Thanks Noct" Prompto sighed, wising he could steal a kiss or two. Wishing Noctis could just hold him a bit longer. Prompto stepped back first, knowing if he was gone too long the teacher would get antsy.

"Prom....I think we need to have a talk later. Nothing bad, just something I've been meaning to tell you" Noctis blurted out, his voice giving away what seemed to be nervousness. His hand sliding down to hold Prompto's.

"Yeah....yeah, I have some things to tell you too" Prompto admitted, Noctis offering a small smile.

"Okay, well get back to class. Can't get detention, right?" he commented, back to his aloofness. Prompto chuckling.

"Anything for the....teachers pet" he winked, Noctis raising the folders jokingly again, Prompto laughing a bit as he watched Noctis head down the hall. He wondered what it was that Noctis wanted to tell him. Was his nervousness a good or bad sign?

"Could it be....about us?" Prompto thought feeling giddy, yet at the same time terrified. He let out another breath, trying to force his negative thoughts away. Hoping for the best.

"Right, hope for the best" Prompto told himself, walking back in the direction of his class. Hoping he didn't really need to use the bathroom before class ended.

"Ignis, they seem to have everything under control. Can we leave now?" Gladio asked lowly, Ignis sighing.

"We could. I just have an awful feeling that Amicus has something planned" Ignis said, stroking his oversized fake beard. The two just happened to be in a empty room when Noctis and Prompto had their moment just outside the door. Still undercover as repairmen, Gladio wondering if Ignis was just pulling his leg at this point.

"And what if he does? It's not like we can do anything. As much as I'd like to teach that punk a few lessons of my own" Gladio added, Ignis nodding. Gladio stopped, ohhh, _now_ he got it.

"You just want to see how this all plays out don't you?" he asked, Ignis quickly getting flustered. Gladio able to tell, even under the fake beard.

"Don't be ridiculous. We have a duty to the prince....." Ignis began, Gladio raising an eyebrow.

"As if you're one to judge. You want to see this come together as much as I do" Ignis stated.

"What's it to me if Noctis and Prompto are finally admitting they're in love" Gladio huffed, Ignis crossing his arms. They looked at each other, like they had the same thought.

"Took them long enough" Gladio sighed, 

"My sentiments exactly" Ignis chuckled. 

"Really though, if I had to sit through anymore lovesick puppy dog eyed lunches with them, I'd probably scream" Gladio nodded. Granted, they were all friends but still. Gladio could only take so much of their silent longing or shy flirting. Or the whole quiet confused mutual pining that made him and Ignis never know what to say.

"Regardless of all that. I can't help but shake this feeling that something is going to happen" Ignis sighed, 

"Something bad?" Gladio questioned, Ignis seemingly serious.

"Perhaps. I just feel a little more surveillance is in order" he commented. Gladio sighed, knowing how crazy they must be for doing this. Yet here they are.

"We can _never_ let Noctis know about this. You know that right?" Gladio added, grabbing a box of discarded and broken electronic parts. Knowing Prompto would most likely keep their secret for them.

"Of course not. As far as he knows. We're back at the citadel" Ignis nodded, the two leaving the empty room to fix some leaking pipes...or something.

"I never knew Noct's school was so behind in repairs" Gladio stated, the two doing more work than they had expected when they began posing as repairmen.

"Indeed, perhaps we need to mention school building upkeep at the next budget meeting" Ignis added, wheeling his mop and bucket down the hall. Turning the corner, they came across a familiar group of students. Gladio recalling them sitting with what's-his-name in the library last week.

"Dude see, I got a pic of them hugging. Amicus will freak when he sees this" the one laughed, the other one looking at his phone.

"Couple of freaks if you ask me" he scoffed, Gladio feeling his anger rise at how they were talking about Noctis and Prompto. He gave a look to Ignis before pretending to trip and spill the contents of his box. The two students caught off guard, the one dropping his phone in the mess of electronic parts.

"Oh no...my box" Gladio grumbled, his voice deep and raspy.

"Where's my phone?" the student asked rudely, looking through the parts.

"Is this your phone young man?" Ignis asked, holding it out for him. The student grabbed it, mumbling something nasty under his breath before leaving with his friend.

"Did you delete it?" Gladio asked once they were out of earshot.

"Indeed" Ignis commented, dumping things back in the cardboard box.

"Now those two can't say we've never done anything for him" Gladio chuckled. 

"You can say that again" Ignis chuckled, the two heading back to their leaky pipe problem.

"Here. I brought this for you today" Prompto chuckled, handing a small pack of cookies to Noctis.

"Oh hey, these are my favorite. Thanks Prom" Noctis smiled, taking the small pack and putting it next to his own lunch.

"What are they for by the way?" he then asked, Prompto chuckling a bit.

"A job well done. For doing such a good job with your presentation" Prompto smiled, Noctis feeling his ears warm up.

"I mean...yeah I guess" he mumbled, Prompto laughing.

"You did great Noct. You didn't stumble on your words and I could hear you all the way back in my seat." he added, Noctis smiling a little. 

"You've got that A in the bag" Prompto finished. Noctis still never knowing what to do or say when Prompto compliments him like this.

"Eh, probably. I have to say, I was a little jealous of how easy you made it look when you did your presentation" Noctis sighed, Prompto looking at a loss for words.

"Jeal....jealous of me?" he asked, almost like he couldn't believe it. Noctis couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't sound so surprised Prom. You have a lot of great qualities" he said quietly, still a little nervous on how to approach telling Prompto these things.

"Th-thanks Noct" Prompto replying with a sheepish smile.

"I better get it together if I'm planning on telling him how I feel later" Noctis thought, feeling stupid again. He had made up his mind after the whole Amicus thing this morning. If he didn't pull himself together and do something soon, who knows what could happen. Prompto is too amazing to be single forever. That thought often embedding itself into Noctis' mind. Something he wished he never even considered to begin with but it was true.

"Noct? You okay? You look really upset all of a sudden" Prompto asked, sounding worried.

"Just thinking how it's only Monday and I could really use some more sleep" Noctis commented.

"Only four more days" Prompto offered, not sounding too convincing. The two continued eating.

"Oh, about our...talk later? Are you staying till after rehearsal?" Prompto asked, Noctis nodding.

"Yeah, it's....probably going to be sorta long. So....I uh...need the time" he replied, feeling his stomach flip at the mention of it.

"Right, right, makes sense. My talk...will probably be long too so...." Prompto trailed off. Noctis wondering what that would be about. Was he getting to touchy-feely lately? Was it making Prompto uncomfortable?

"That can't be? Our weekend was full of mutual cuddling and stuff" Noctis thought, Prompto chewing his food.

"I don't know if I ever asked. Did you call Luna like you were supposed to?" Noctis chuckled,

"I did. I really think I play my part better with the help she gave me" Prompto nodded.

"She....gives good advice" he added, like he was thinking about something else.

"Yeah...I talked with her recently too. She....does give good advice" Noctis added, knowing how much she helped Noctis figure things out about Prompto and what to do and all that.

"One thing I am sure of is how happy I am to be done with this project" Prompto sighed,

"I can imagine. With the play and all" Noctis said.

"Yeah, that's definitely part of it" Prompto nodded, Noctis knowing the other part was getting away from Amicus, in a manner of speaking.

"We should celebrate or something" Prompto laughed, Noctis smiling.

"How?" he asked, more or less teasing Prompto.

"I don't know" Prompto sighed, Noctis letting out a laugh.

"So you want to celebrate but don't know how?" he asked, Prompto nodding.

"Between the two of us, we should be able to figure things out" Noctis said. Part of him wanting to suggest going to their camping spot this weekend but.

"But if our talk doesn't take the best turn....." Noctis thought, trying to force his fear and negative thoughts away for now.

"We do make a great team, don't we?" Prompto smiled, Noctis smiling back at him.

"We do" he nodded, really hoping later will go okay.

"So....you gonna share those cookies or what?" Prompto chuckled, 

"Share? Who said anything about sharing?" Noctis teased, Prompto fake gasping.

"I gift them to you and you won't even let me eat one?" he joked,

"Maybe later" Noctis sighed, Prompto just smiling at him again. Noctis hoping he wasn't suddenly going to lose that smile from his life.

"We have a saying here in the village of three wells" Tina spoke,

" _Well, well, well_ " she finished, Prompto trying really hard not to laugh at that. This was supposed to be a serious scene after all.

"Whoever put _that_ in a serious scene wasn't expecting it to sound so funny" Prompto thought, Nicole saying her lines.

"We have fared against the deamons before and we will do it again. For it was the king who abandoned us to begin with. How can we trust you now?" Tina asked. Prompto gripped his trident, getting down on his knees, he bowed to her.

"We know this. We know that towns have been overtaken with deamons and yet we are only two. I as oracle will take full responsibility for this failure" Prompto spoke,

"I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive us. Until then, allow us to rid your village of the deamons and cure those who ail from the deamons curse" he finished.

"Cut! Cease!" Mrs Deidrick called from the seats, Prompto looking over it her. Was it that bad?

"Prompto. What made you bow that way? Share the thoughts that lead to such a daring attempt?" Mrs Deidrick asked,

"I mean...I just thought that if we wanted to be sincere, we had to act like it. The oracle would probably do something like this....I guess" Prompto rambled, hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"This is the creative liberty I'm hoping to keep seeing from all of you. Very good job Prompto" Mrs Deidrick smiled.

"Let the wings of creativity soar everyone. _Soar_ " she added, Prompto just glad he wasn't in trouble.

"Let's bring in scene 14 for now" Mrs Deidrick directed, Prompto and the others in his scene moving to the seats.

"Am I the only one who still doesn't know what this play is about?" Nicole whispered, Prompto shaking his head.

"I'm just along for the ride at this point" he joked, Nicole nodding in agreement. The play wasn't bad or anything and Prompto was really enjoying his part in it. Even so, it seemed pretty linear as plays go.

"Where's the big twist? Surprise plot elements?" Prompto listed off, Nicole nodding again.

"Oh well, at least it has like...sorta action parts" she shrugged, Prompto chuckling at the thought of himself fake stabbing a deamon cardboard cutout.

"So, how are you and Noctis?" Nicole asked, Prompto finding that to be a bit random.

"Fine....why?" he asked, not sure where this was going.

"I saw you're little tiff with Amicus earlier. Noctis just seemed really upset" Nicole clarified, 

"Oh, that" Prompto commented, not really sure what else to say.

"Amicus has always been...well" Nicole started, seemingly looking for the right words.

"Amicus?" Prompto asked, Nicole nodding.

"We went to junior high together. He's always had that really pushy, rude side to him" she went on.

"I mean, we're not friends or anything. He's too rude for my tastes" Nicole chuckled.

"Was he always against the royal line?" Prompto asked, Nicole making a face and nodding.

"Oh yeah. I have no idea why but it's like this whole big thing for him" she said. Prompto wondering if it was learned from his family or something.

"And because Noctis is the prince. All that hate goes right on him" Prompto thought. Finding that a really stupid way to think. It's not like Noctis is running things, beside Noctis is....amazing.

"That's just the biased answer I'm looking for" Mrs Deidrick said, Prompto not sure if she meant him, or the students on the stage.

"Can she read minds? If so....say hamburger" Prompto thought, Mrs Deidrick doing nothing. Oh well.

"Anyway, I don't know how Amicus' girlfriend can handle him. Maybe that whole, birds of a feather thing" Nicole sighed, wait....what? _Girlfriend_?

"He's....he has a girlfriend?" Prompto asked, trying not to sound too shocked about it.

"Mhmm, couple years now. She goes to a different school though. So if you're wondering why you never saw her. That's why" Nicole chuckled. Prompto was almost reeling. If Amicus had a girlfriend....why was he always flirting with him? All that talk about dating and....those compliments? What does all that mean? If he was confused about everything before, he was even more confused now.

"Maybe he's so deep in the closet that this is his way of....expressing himself?" Prompto thought, trying to make sense of all this. He knew the trapped feeling of being in the closet and sorta having to deal with it in odd ways. Not to mention how horrible people can treat you for being gay. Which also confused Prompto, considering Amicus was one of those nasty people. Who has in fact picked on Prompto in the past.

"None of this makes any sense at all" he thought, not really paying attention to the scene on stage anymore. It's not as if he was interested in Amicus, romantic or otherwise. He was just trying to get a grasp on this.

"What can I really say on being truthful about yourself?" Prompto thought lowly. He's always wanted to tell Noctis....but that goes deeper than just him being gay. Still, even if Amicus was deep in the closet, that didn't excuse the way he treated others. Especially Noctis. Speaking of Noctis, they were having their talk in just a few minutes.

"Oh good and here I forgot how nervous I was" Prompto internally sighed, hoping he could get his feelings across clearly.

"I've always liked you....since forever" Noctis said quietly to himself.

"Can we be boyfriends?" he added, letting out a huff.

"Okay, that sounds stupid too" Noctis grumbled, the walk to meet Prompto at the auditorium taking nearly three times as long. Since he was trying to go over how he was going to tell Prompto before the big moment.

"I should've spent more time on this last night" Noctis groaned, wondering if he should give it more time. No, he needed to do this, if he waited any longer....who knows what could happen.

_"Hey Noct, meet my date!"_

_"Noct, the two of us are going to prom together"_

_"Sorry, I'm too busy to hang out Noct"_

_"I think we may get married! Isn't that great!"_

Noctis felt sick to his stomach just thinking about that. The thought of seeing Prompto with someone else was...too much.

"No...I'm doing this today" he said firmly, seeing the auditorium doors swing open near the end of the hall. Students filling out until he spotted Prompto walking slowly and looking down at his phone.

"Prom!" he called, Prompto looking up and smiling at him, meeting him halfway down the hall.

"I was just looking to see if you texted me" Prompto chuckled.

"Got you right on time" Noctis nodded.

"So uh....is there anywhere you wanna talk?" Prompto asked, almost like he was nervous too.

"We can....head back to my place? If you want, it's private and all that" Noctis replied, Prompto nodding.

"Sweet, good...yeah" he said, the two heading toward the front doors. The two talked lightly, Prompto wanting to tell Noctis some joke that happened in the play. Yet at the same time, keep it secret until the play comes out.

"I know how much you love puns" Prompto smiled, 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Nocits replied coyly.

"I guess my attempt was just a pile of _carp_ " Prompto laughed, Noctis smiling.

"I won't be _cod_ dead participating in this" he chuckled, Prompto laughing even harder now. Noctis laughing too.

"You _beta_ believe it" Prompto went on, Noctis wondering where he was coming up with all these.

"Some people don't like fish puns, but you're _krakken_ me up" Noctis laughed.

" _Cod_ that was bad.... _eely_ bad" Prompto added, the two had to stop walking from laughing so much.

"Gotta say Prom, I'm hooked" Noctis went on.

"We all need to _clam_ down, I'm shell shocked" Prompto said, trying to catch his breath.

"You're... _.fin-tastic_ blonde" Noctis said, 

"Yeah, you're _fin-tastic_ too Noct" Prompto smiled, wiping his eye.

"Well, isn't this just a big 'ol laugh" someone said, almost rudely. Noctis turning to see Amicus of all people standing behind them. That killed the mood pretty fast, Prompto not saying anything.

"I still have to say Argentum, I'm surprised you went back to _Noct_ here. After everything he said about you" Amicus sighed. Noctis narrowed his eyes, everything he said? What did he mean by that? Prompto was looking down at his shoes.

"You know, I still have the recording on my phone. Why don't we all take another listen. Noctis was asking abut it before. So I was thinking earlier, why not remind him?" Amicus chuckled, taking his phone out.

"Amicus stop....just stop" Prompto quickly said, Noctis getting more confused by the minute. Amicus walked closer to them, a recording playing. Noctis' eyes went wide, that was _his_ voice! His and Amicus'. He looked at Prompto, fear welling in his stomach. He..he never said those things. He'd never say those things about Prompto.

"What is this? I never said any of that!" Noctis stated firmly, Amicus laughing a bit.

"Pretty harsh right? Still, what can you expect from a prince who thinks so highly of himself and so low of others" Amicus spat.

"Prom, I never...I'd never say..." Noctis trailed off, Amicus laughing again.

"You know, I played this for Argentum a while back. He nearly cried, I bet he did actually. And he still comes crawling back to you. Like some love sick dog" Amicus went on, Noctis feeling his fear being replaced with anger.

"What's is like to have your own personal lap dog?" Amicus asked, looking at Noctis.

"What is wrong with you? To fake a conversation like that...just to hurt Prompto?" Noctis began,

"What did he ever do to you?" Noctis went on, Amicus' expression not changing.

"I was only trying to show him what a jerk you really are. _Noct_ " he said,

"I don't get you. Aren't you always asking Prompto out? Or was all the flirting a joke to you to" Noctis spat, Amicus really laughing now.

"Flirt.....with him? You can't be serious" he went on, Prompto still not saying anything.

"Who in their right mind would date _him_? First off, have you heard his jokes?" Amicus asked, that pushing Noctis closer to the edge.

"I'm not even in to guys. I was just using him to get a good grade on our project" he sighed, like it was the most natural thing to confess.

"He's so desperate for compliments, he'll probably take whatever he can get" Amicus continued,

"You shut UP about Prompto!!" Noctis yelled out, it echoing in the empty hallway.

"How dare you say those things. You can't even begin imagine what an amazing person Prompto is. You'd be lucky for him to give you the time of day" he went on,

"You're the lowest kind of person. Exploiting others fear and insecurity to suit your needs? You're sick" Noctis continued, shaking with anger at this point.

"That only proves he doesn't trust you. If we're being honest this is all your fault. The ever worthless prince" Amicus' scoffed, Noctis didn't respond to that.

"What did Noctis ever do to you?" Prompto now asked,

"He didn't have to. Just being the prince is enough. His aloof personality, he acts so high and mighty while the rest of us have to actually work for what we get. It disgusts me that someone like you has....everything. You're so unworthy of it all" Amicus spat, his anger now showing.

"Noctis doesn't feel like that. He never has" Prompto quickly said.

"Doesn't he? I can guarantee that he's going to drop you when he comes across something better. You know it too, that's why you fell for that fake recording" Amicus more or less yelled. Noctis was at a loss, he couldn't even begin to figure out what to say here. Amicus clearly felt he was in the right no matter what was said to him.

"You're little boyfriend is going to dump you, mark my words. All the royals are garbage" Amicus laughed, Noctis quickly looking at Prompto when the word boyfriend was mentioned.

"Oh....don't tell me. You two aren't aware that the other is...." Amicus went on,

"Argentum looks so easy too, I'm surprised---" Amicus was cut off by Noctis punching him square in the face. Causing him to stumble back before falling to the floor.

"If you ever talk about Prompto like that again....I won't let you off" Noctis said lowly, clenching his fist tightly. Amicus scrambled to get up,

"You wanna fight? Let's fight. I wouldn't mind denting that smug face of yours" he grinned. Out of nowhere, a massive amount of water splashed onto Amicus. Followed by a somewhat large plastic tub and then....a man? Amicus fell to the floor after getting hit with everything, completely soaked. The other man rolling to his back, a second repairman rushing over to them.

"Gor...Gordon...It looks like my time has come" the one repairman said lowly.

"Ignatius?! Ignatiussssssss!!!!!" Gordon yelled, cradling the other repairman.

"Take a good look! This could be all of you one day!" Gordon offered before picking the man up and carrying him away. Noctis looked over at Prompto, his hand over his mouth, almost like he was shocked. What? What was all that about? Noctis couldn't even begin to deal with that right now. Amicus sat up, shaking his head a bit. Water all over the floor. Prompto let out a sigh as he walked over to Amicus.

"Amicus look, you're right about some things. I was scared of losing Noctis but all of this showed me I was letting my fear get in the way of way more important things" he began,

"If you ever want to talk, about the way you feel or whatever. Let me know" Prompto finished, Amicus' head snapped up to look at him.

"Talk? With you? Are you stupid? I was just using you! You're nothing!" he spat, Prompto just nodding. He walked back to Noctis, taking his hand and leading him away. Noctis trying to control his anger. Prompto holding his hand doing wonders to to calm him down.

"Gladio, I was quite impressed with your performance. You really sold it, as they say" Ignis chuckled, throwing his wig and beard into a bag.

"Yeah well.....it was spur of the moment" Gladio sighed.

"I can't believe Noctis punched him like that. I admit, I was taken back" Ignis nodded,

"I wasn't. Could you believe that guy? I was ready to jump out and punch him myself" Gladio stated.

"Then here you are, throwing that water catcher and your literal body at him" he laughed, Ignis adjusting his glasses.

"I could never attack someone out of the blue that way" he said lowly,

"Sure....right" Gladio chuckled.

"I guess it's safe to say our work here is done. The rest is up to them" Gladio commented,

"Indeed so. Though, I have a feeling things will work out fine" Ignis offered.

"Up for an ebony then?" Gladio offered,

"When aren't I?" Ignis joked, Gladio half groaning, half laughing.

"I think you need to work on your delivery" he said, the two walking down the sidewalk.

"Hardly, I'm classically trained" Ignis replied.

Prompto fiddled with his hands, the two had been mostly quiet on the way back to Noctis' apartment. After everything with Amicus just a while ago, Prompto was just a little shaken up.

"Prom that was amazing. You still wanting to help him after all he did? You're just....amazing" Noctis stated, handing him a glass of water.

"I just felt bad. I don't know. Maybe he just needed someone to talk too" Prompto shrugged, 

"Thanks for standing up for me back there too" he added, Noctis looking sheepish.

"I won't let anyone talk about you like that. I don't care who they are" he mumbled, Prompto smiling. It was 

quiet for a beat again.

"So, you were really scared I'd leave you? Just like that?" Noctis asked, Prompto nodding.

"You're prince Noctis. I'm....Prompto from school. So yeah, I was scared something would come along and break us up" he sighed.

"Amicus kept bringing it up every time he saw me. Saying how you'd dump me or how I wasn't in the same league as you" Prompto continued.

"So I....just got scared. Well more than I already was. That deep down he was right and I was just lying to myself. About everything" he sighed

"Then that stupid recording just....really threw me for a loop. I knew it was fake, I knew you'd never say those things but at the same time. I couldn't see why Amicus was so dead set on proving me wrong" Prompto went on, feeling embarrassed admitting this. Hoping Noctis wasn't going to be mad.

"Was that why you stayed home? Because you were so upset?" Noctis asked, Prompto only nodding.

"Seems so stupid now. I feel so stupid for even considering it to be legit" Prompto sighed. It was quiet, Prompto having no idea what Noctis was going to say.

"I like you being Prompto from school. You're...my Prompto from school" Noctis finally said, softly.

"Besides, I already told you nothing is gonna come between us. I won't let it. Especially some jerk who's so jealous and angry he stoops to new lows like this" he added firmly.

"I'm really sorry Noct....I get if you're mad Prompto exhaled.

"Not at all Prom, it's okay. I mean, I'm furious with Amicus but not you" Noctis replied, offering a small smile.

"I just....the two of us are...." Prompto began, shaking slightly.

"You're like.... _my_ prince too. And I don't want you to be anyone else's prince....you know?" he commented, Noctis scooted a little closer to him.

"Go on" he said, Prompto letting out a nervous laugh.

"Re-remember when we were rehearsing lines and we....we kissed?" he went on, Noctis nodding.

"And I ran away and locked myself in your bathroom" Prompto added, feeling even more nervous now.

"Yeah" Noctis said.

"I was terrified that I had single handedly ruined our friendship. Just boom, right then and there. You'd be out here sticking your head in the kitchen sink trying to wash your lips off or something. And I was in the bathroom trying to stop myself from coming back out to kiss you more. Or cry, it was pretty up in the air" Prompto admitted, feeling his lip curl a bit. Great, now he was going to get all teary eyed.

"Actually....I wanted to keep kissing you too. So if you did that, I'd be thrilled" Noctis admitted, Prompto's eyes going wide.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for....a really long time now" Noctis added, his face red.

"And I was out here laying on the floor scared I had....ruined things too because I couldn't keep my feelings in check" he commented. Was Prompto dreaming? Was Noctis really admitting all this?

"But so many other things kept happening. With our cuddles and hand holding....the other small kisses" Noctis went on,

"I didn't want any of it to stop. But at the same time I was afraid of losing you too....I just kept hoping it was all mutual and I..." he trailed off.

"Wasn't pushing my luck too far and...having you hate me" Noctis nodded, Prompto knowing exactly where he was coming from.

"Noct, I could never hate you" Prompto said, Noctis smiling.

"Thanks Prom. I feel the same about you" he offered.

"And....I'm sorry I was getting so jealous over Amicus. For some stupid reason I thought you were going to end up with him and it" Noctis began.

"It made me so mad.....I kept imagining you two together and I...acted out and it's embarrassing" he finished.

"That's okay Noct. I know you meant well" Prompto chuckled

"If we're being honest, I....wanted a hoodie from you because it makes me feel like you're around. Like you're holding me" Prompto blurted out, figuring it was best to just _be_ honest at this point.

"Yeah, I sleep with your hoodie a lot and wear it around the apartment a lot too" Noctis confessed, 

"When we slept together and you were holding me...I don't think I've ever been more comfortable" Prompto sighed,

"Why do you think I wanted to stay in bed with you longer?" Noctis chuckled, 

"I just figured you were lazy" Prompto joked. Their laughing subsided, it was quiet again. Prompto took in a breath, figuring it was now or never.

"Noct look, I'm gay.....and I've liked you for so long but I've been so scared of telling you" Prompto confessed, his voice small. So much so he wondered if Noctis heard him.

"Well, I'm gay and having feelings for my best friend too. What are the odds?" Noctis stated, Prompto's eyes filling with tears.

"What....do we do now?" Prompto asked, Noctis smiling and leaning forward.

"I have a couple ideas he said, lightly kissing Prompto's cheek, not taking long to arrive at his lips. The two kissed, like before. A full on intentional kiss, something Prompto would never get tired of.

"Looks like I get to be your prince after all" Noctis joked after they separated. Prompto letting out a laugh as he wiped his eyes.

"You were always my prince" Prompto replied, kissing him a few more times.

"And you were always my Prompto from school" Noctis joked, Prompto letting out a half laugh, half groan.

"You dork" Prompto joked, pulling Noctis down so they could cuddle.

"Debatable" Noctis sighed, wrapping Prompto in his arms.

"By the way, we're boyfriends now. If it wasn't already clear " Noctis spoke lightly, Prompto letting out a laugh.

"Just like that?" he asked, figuring Noctis was just as nervous as he was about all this.

"Mhmm, just like that. Nothing will stop us" Noctis joked, Prompto nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"I like the sound of that" Prompto smiled, kissing Noctis' neck a few times. Noctis kissing the top of his head.

"Let's stay here for a bit" Noctis smiled,

"As long as you want Noct" Prompto replied, not wanting to be anywhere else. Not be with anyone else, but his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, everything worked out after all.  
> I have a short epilogue after this chapter so I hope you stick around to read it too  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay legit last part now haha  
> Thank you all so much for reading my story  
> I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment on your overall thoughts and such  
> See you all next time!!

"Yes, the deamons have been pushed back for now. Yet we must not forget the lessons we learned on this journey. How the kingdom _is_ the people. The hopes and dreams of all those who we lost must not be forgotten. The weak must always be protected" Prompto spoke from the stage, Noctis nudging Ignis' arm lightly. 

"He's doing amazing" Noctis whispered, Ignis nodding. It had been a month and a half or so since Noctis and Prompto's big confession. The two happily in a relationship, Noctis not wanting it any other way. The play finally opened for the school to see, Noctis going all three nights it ran. He more or less made Ignis and Gladio come every night too. To show support for Prompto of course. Ignis taped the first show, Noctis planning on sending it to Luna so she could also see how great Prompto did.

"And to see the show too...clearly" Noctis added, he couldn't help it, he was so proud of Prompto. Regardless of the overall show. The curtains closed, the audience breaking out into applause.

"He was great, wasn't he?" Noctis commented, Ignis and Gladio nodding.

"I mean, this is the third time we've seen the show" Gladio sighed.

"I do believe I caught Noct tearing up in the third act, again" Ignis chuckled.

"I had popcorn salt in my eye" Noctis replied quickly,

"They....didn't have popcorn. At any of the shows" Gladio commented, Noctis remaining silent. The large crowd was beginning to thin out, Noctis knowing Prompto had to change and all that before he could meet them. The auditorium was nearly empty, Gladio busy on his phone, Ignis cleaning his glasses.

"Noct!" Prompto called, dodging a few remaining people to get to them. Noctis stood up, pulling him into a hug.

"You did great Prom" he said, the two sharing a short kiss.

"I mean....I guess but thanks" Prompto replied sheepishly.

"Thanks for coming again guys. I really appreciate it" Prompto added,

"No worries. You're really killing it" Gladio chuckled.

"Indeed, a very good job Prompto" Ignis added, offering a thumbs up.

"You know something though. After seeing it three times, I still can't really get the plot" Noctis admitted, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Oh well" Prompto shrugged, Noctis taking his hand.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, Prompto nodding.

"I'm beat" he sighed.

"Look at you two, the happy couple" Gladio joked.

"You can say that again" Ignis chuckled, Noctis let out a small sigh. Already going through the whole, you're _finally_ dating thing with the two last month.

"Let's head out then babe" Prompto offered, Noctis still finding himself smiling at the little nickname they used for each other.

"Yes, it's Sunday and I'm tired" Noctis joked, everyone laughing a bit.

"If he falls asleep in the car. I'm not carrying him in. Prompto's his boyfriend, he can do it" Gladio said, 

"What? I can't lift Noctis" Prompto joked, Noctis giving him a look.

"Okay, maybe I can lift him but not carry up stairs and all that. At least not that many" Prompto laughed, the four heading to the parking lot.

"Maybe you should start working out with Gladio" Ignis suggested,

"I'll be rooting for ya" Noctis added jokingly. Raising their interlocked hands and kissing Prompto's knuckles. Prompto letting out a joking groan, Noctis couldn't help but smile. Even with everything that had happened with Amicus and their misunderstanding. In the end it only made them stronger, at least Noctis liked to think so. On top of that, it actually helped them get together too...finally. Noctis not wanting to admit Ignis and Gladio were right about that part.

"Whatcha thinking about Noct?" Prompto asked, Gladio and Ignis a few steps ahead of them now.

"How cute you looked in your oracle costume" Noctis chuckled, 

"Wha....what? That's seriously what you were thinking about?" Prompto laughed. Noctis stopped walking, holding Prompto's hand a little tighter.

"And how I....haven't told you I love you today" Noctis added, looking down at their street lamp cast shadows. It was quiet, Prompto not saying anything.

"Was....was that too soon? I'm sorry I just..." Noctis rambled, feeling stupid.

"I love you too Noct" Prompto replied, smiling softly. Noctis let out a nervous laugh. Prompto walking up to him and kissing him.

"I've....been wondering how to tell you too. So I think it worked out fine" he chuckled, Noctis smiling. After everything they dealt with and considering how long they've kept their feelings hidden. It probably wasn't _too_ early to say that.

"Don't freak me out like that" Noctis jokingly said, Prompto chuckling.

"Says the guy who made me confess my feelings first" he teased.

"I was...waiting for you to finish. I didn't want to interrupt" Noctis stated, Prompto laughing.

"I know Noct. Just teasing you" he said, Noctis still holding his hand a little tighter than before.

"Hurry it up you two!" Gladio called,

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" Noctis called back, 

"You really think I looked cute in my costume?" Prompto questioned.

"Yeah, but you always look cute so..." Noctis trailed off, the two happily walking to the car. The cool breeze blowing between them.


End file.
